Un molesto rival
by Androide Rojo
Summary: La derrota de Cell trajo consigo la paz a la tierra, la amistad entre los guerreros Z se fue afianzando, y las ásperas relaciones entre sus integrantes se fueron disolviendo, a excepción de Vegeta y Yamcha entre los cuales la rivalidad no cedió fácilmente, sobre todo cuando el lobo solitario decidió dejar de ocultar el cariño que aún mantenía por su antigua pareja, Bulma.
1. Hasta pronto

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces.**

* * *

**"_...Est_****_a época ya estaba en paz, y todos esperaban disfrutarla al máximo, sin embargo uno de los guerreros simplemente yacía atrapado entre sus pensamientos negativos que se abalanzaban contra su voluntad. Estaba perdiendo la batalla consigo mismo, Vegeta estaba cediendo incluso contra su orgullo_.**_**"**_

* * *

**Capítulo uno: Hasta pronto.**

Cell fue derrotado, la paz ha sido restaurada, sin embargo cada uno de los guerreros ha sufrido un cambio importante en su alma. Gohan ha descubierto un poder dentro de él, Trunks del futuro descubrió el cariño que le tenía su padre, Piccolo descubrió la bondad que había en el corazón de Vegeta, y también la que había en sí mismo, Ten shin han afianzó amistad con los guerreros, Krilin conoció el amor, Yamcha descubrió que aún amaba a su antigua pareja, y Vegeta… él solo perdió la motivación de pelea, ya no se sentía un guerrero.

—Vegeta, mañana Trunks retornará a su tiempo, espero que estés para despedirlo —dijo Bulma tras la puerta, el saiyajin no respondió, así que ella decidió entrar. —¿Qué te sucede? La tierra volvió a estar en paz, sin embargo actúas como si no desearas estar aquí, no has comido nada desde que llegaste, simplemente tomaste una ducha y te lanzaste a la cama, como un cadáver

—No te incumbe Bulma, sal de aquí

—Es mi casa y puedo estar donde se me dé la gana –Vegeta continuó en silencio con la mirada perdida hacia el techo, como si no la escuchara, como si sus pensamientos lo llevaran a una realidad alterna —al menos di algo desagradable como acostumbras, ¿Qué te sucede?

—Ese imbécil de Kakarotto, como se atrevió a morir, a sacrificarse por los demás, es un idiota —comenzó a decir entre balbuceos. —Mi único deseo era pelear contra él, yo debía ser quien lo asesinara, no esa chatarra

—¿Qué? Vegeta…

—Déjame solo —Bulma se precipito a salir, pero desistió a último momento para abrazarlo. Era la primera vez que Vegeta no le decía algo al respecto, la dejaba a un lado, o se negaba rotundamente. A pesar de no contestar el abrazo, simplemente permitió que ella lo hiciera sin protesta alguna.

—Te traeré algo de comer

—No, y deja de mirarme con lástima, no me molestes más, quiero estar solo

La peliazul se quedó unos instantes tratando de decir algo para reconfortarlo, pero las palabras que tenía en mente no lograron formular alguna frase, estaba sorprendida, jamás pensó ver al Saiyajin tan acabado, sobre todo en su mirada, esa mirada que le cautivaba por su dureza y frialdad, estaba totalmente quebrada.

En la cocina, se encontraba cenando la familia Brief, incluyendo a Trunks del futuro y al pequeño del presente.

—Era un científico muy conocido y con amplias facultades —decía el Dr. Brief a su nieto mayor —lástima que haya usado toda su inteligencia y tecnología para el daño de la humanidad

—Lo peor de todo es que en mi tiempo, los androides son mucho más fuerte de lo que eran en esta época, además aquí hubieron más androides de lo que esperaba, los avances científicos que habían en ese laboratorio eran enormes, estoy seguro que hubieran sido de mucha utilidad si el fin no radicara en un odio hacia Goku

—Es una lástima que el apuesto de Goku no haya sobrevivido —se lamentaba la Sra. Brief –, nunca pude pedirle que tuviera una cita conmigo

—¿Sigues con el tema de las citas, mamá? –Preguntó Bulma apareciendo bajo el dintel de la puerta —¿Necesitas más comida, hijo?

—No mamá, gracias ya estoy satisfecho, ¿Cómo está mi padre, vendrá a cenar?

—No lo creo hijo, tu papá está algo cansado, prefirió dormir

La hora de la cena era aquel momento en que todos hablaban animadamente, pero Trunks y Bulma esta vez no actuaban de la misma manera, estaban preocupados por Vegeta, _¿Será que perdió toda motivación por pelear?_ Se preguntaban al unísono en sus mentes. Entre charlas, risas y un sin fín de buenos momentos, Vegeta hizo acto de presencia dirigiéndose a la nevera, tomo una gran porción de comida, y se sentó junto a Mirai Trunks.

—Vaya Vegeta, se ve que tienes hambre —comentó el Dr. Brief —, los felicito a ambos por la pelea que realizaron, y por devolver la paz a la tierra

Vegeta se mantuvo comiendo en silencio, sin embargo para Trunks y su madre era una grata sorpresa que estuviera ahí, y lo entendían como un gran esfuerzo de su parte. En medio de la comida, Mirai Trunks se acercó a su homónimo, y este le jaló la cabellera con dureza, como en una antigua oportunidad. —Ay, duele, no Trunks tienes demasiada fuerza, duele. —Con su otra pequeña manita el bebe lanzó su biberón con fuerza hacia el rostro de su padre, llenándolo de leche. Todos en la mesa quedaron en silencio esperando alguna reacción negativa, prepotente o molesta, pero el hombre continuo comiendo mientras se limpiaba el rostro; los presentes incluyendo al bebe, quedaron anonadados, y un frío intenso les recorrió la columna, a causa de la extraña actitud del Saiyajin. _¿Será que se ha vuelto loco, estará enfermo, es otro?_

Esa noche luego de la cena, Trunks y Vegeta se encontraron en uno de los pasillos de la Corporación Capsula, se detuvieron frente al frente mirándose detenidamente sin decir una palabra en una guerra desafiante de miradas. El joven de cabello lila estiró una de sus manos ante su padre —Te agradezco el tiempo que compartimos juntos. — Vegeta miró aquel gesto un tiempo, pero aceptó en responder. —Te queda trabajo aún, Trunks. —Siguieron mirándose unos instantes mientras presionaban sus manos, entendían que aquella era su despedida. —Cuando venza a los androides y a Cell, regresaré a darles la noticia

—Estás confiado con la victoria, veo que tienes algo de mí, en ti —Siguieron sus caminos sin demasiada parafernalia pues ambos sabían que volverían a encontrarse.

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta despertó abrumado por la cantidad de presencias que estaban a su alrededor: —Ya llegaron esas sabandijas —murmuró. Se duchó, y vistió para despedir a Trunks; antes de salir de la habitación, a un lado del televisor había una nota: _Gracias, papá. Sé que serás un gran apoyo para mí en esta época_; una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tomó la nota para guardarla en su bolsillo, y continuó su camino.

Miró el cielo mientras la nave de Trunks desaparecía, un sentimiento abrumador y desconocido se retorcía en su pecho, sacudió su cabeza con violencia y regreso a su alcoba para descansar, los demás personajes continuaron juntos para celebrar hasta el anochecer lo acontecido, recordar a Goku, y disfrutar el tiempo de tranquilidad que se venía por delante.

Un nuevo día de paz había comenzado, Bulma trabajaba en nuevos proyectos para la empresa junto a su padre, el pequeño Trunks jugaba en el laboratorio con pequeños prototipos desechados, y Vegeta, él solo seguía recostado en su cama sintiendo un repugnante odio por todo a su alrededor. Unos cuantos golpes se sintieron en la puerta de la casa, era Yamcha quién deseaba ver a Bulma. La Señora Brief lo recibió y guió hasta el laboratorio, pero en el camino, Vegeta los detuvo.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

_**P.s: El capitulo fue reemplazo, el anterior tenía fallas, y sentí que le faltaba un poco más, ahora en adelante leeré mejor antes de publicar. Gracias a los review :)**_


	2. Muerto en batalla

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces.**

* * *

_**"...Ya no había un orgullo, no habían fuerzas para continuar luchando, era como si Vegeta dejase que la fuerza del agua lo llevase hasta el precipicio a morir ahogado. Nada le importaba, porque todo aquello por lo cual se esforzó durante años para conseguir le tomo tan solo unos segundos para desmoronarse y desaparecer, nada tenia sentido."**_

* * *

**Capítulo dos: Muerto en batalla.**

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo con la voz áspera y cortante.

—Vine a ver a Bulma —respondió, mientras lo esquivaba para seguir caminando. —, necesito hablar con ella

—No me digas que vienes a pedirle que te construya una cámara de gravedad, un gusano como tú no podría soportarlo, sería una pérdida de tiempo

—Podría pedirle la tuya, ya que no la volverás a usar

—¿Qué dijiste? —Vegeta cerró ambos puños dispuestos a golpear a la ex pareja de '_su mujer'_, pero desistió y continuó caminando.

—Por cierto Vegeta, atacar a Cell furioso por haber asesinado a Trunks fue algo inesperado, me alegra que estés teniendo algo de sentimientos en tu corazón… lástima que tu poder no aumente con ello, y quedes en igual nivel que nosotros ¿Cómo decías que éramos? Ah, sí, inútiles insectos

Una vena palpitaba con fuerzas en la frente de Vegeta, cuando ya estaba preparado para girar y acabar con Yamcha, Bulma apareció con el pequeño bebe en sus brazos.

—Ay, qué bueno que ya estés aquí, Yamcha , necesito tu opinión para seguir con el proyecto —dijo, acercándose al Saiyajin —Ten Vegeta, necesito que cuides a Trunks hasta que pueda terminar mi trabajo —el pequeño comenzó a llorar en brazos de su padre, pero Bulma no regreso, y fue junto a Yamcha hasta el laboratorio.

—¿Qué… lo cuide? –nervioso, levanto al bebe con sus dedos sujetándolo de la camiseta haciendo que dejara de llorar, ambos se miraban curiosos, básicamente nunca habían estado cerca, no de esa manera. –¿Qué me estás viendo, acaso tengo algo en la cara? –dicho esto, recordó que aquella frase fue la misma la cual dijo a Trunks del futuro la primera vez que se vieron —, tienes un KI demasiado bajo, no puedo creer que seas el mismo.

La señora Brief viendo el estado de nerviosismo del Saiyajin se ofreció para cuidar al bebe, a lo que sin pensar demasiado se lo entregó y continuó su marcha hasta la cocina.

En el laboratorio, Bulma trabajaba en un prototipo de auto inteligente que Yamcha le solicitó hacía ya bastante tiempo pero por todo lo ocurrido no había logrado avanzar.

—No sabía qué color elegir, o como organizar cada compartimiento, por eso te llamé, necesito que me digas que piensas al respecto

—Pensaba en el rojo, y creo que no necesito tantos compartimientos, como ves, sigo soltero, y tanto espacio para mí solo es innecesario

—¿Y cuando decidas formar una familia? Yamcha, deberías también pensar en el futuro, no solo el ahora, quien sabe, mañana encuentras a alguien con quien formar una buena vida hogareña y dejar de ser el lobo solitario del desierto

—¿Tú crees? Fuiste la única mujer con la cual compartí parte de mi vida, y siento que seguirás siendo la única con la cual haya mantenido una relación seria. No he vuelto a sentir por nadie más lo que sentí por ti

—Ya verás que encontraras a la mujer ideal para ti

Un silencio incomodo rodeó la habitación por todo aquel tiempo en que ambos se encontraban observando los planos en la computadora. Fueron dos horas las ocupadas en la formación del sistema y en la construcción digital del automóvil, terminando aquella parte del trabajo, Bulma y Yamcha se despidieron, y continuaron en sus vidas con lo que quedaba del día.

—¿Y Trunks? —pregunto la peliazul a su madre.

—Esta con tu padre, le compramos ropa nueva, lo llevamos de paseo al centro comercial, es un bebito muy especial

—Pero le dije a Vegeta que lo cuidara, ya es tiempo en que ese hombre aprenda a ser padre, por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

—Hace un rato estaba en el jardín, quizás siga ahí, lo noté bastante molesto cuando hablabas con el apuesto de Yamcha, o será que está cansado, o enfermo, ¡Ya sé, le compraré ricos pastelillos! —Bulma miró a su madre con los ojos abiertos de par en par_, ¿Celos? Pensaba. No, imposible._

Salió al jardín y bajo un gran cerezo Vegeta estaba sentado, cuando sintió su presencia, la miró con frialdad, pero luego simplemente se dedico a ignorarla.

—Vegeta —dijo titubeando. —¿Estás bien?

—Largo de aquí

—No, no me iré. ¡Me dirás lo que te pasa ahora! Han pasado dos días y ni siquiera has entrenado en el jardín, en el gimnasio, en la cámara de gravedad, no has hecho nada con tu vida en dos días

—¿Y eso qué? Pueden pasar semanas sin que hagas algo productivo más que salir con Trunks, ver televisión o comer porquerías

—Sí, pero este no eres tú, no pasabas si quiera un día estando incluso malherido sin entrenar, esto ya no es normal. Dime, ¿perdiste el espíritu de pelea luego de la muerte de Goku?

—¡Cállate! —gritó levantándose, pero Bulma le interrumpió el pasó. —¡Muévete Bulma, no me estorbes el paso!

—¿O que harás? Por favor Vegeta, necesito que hablemos. —La mujer tomó la mano del Saiyajin, y la posó sobre su pecho, Vegeta quedó admirando su belleza un instante, pero quitó la mano con rapidez y se echó a volar. Ella lo siguió con su mirada hasta que se perdió entre las nubes.

Una densa lluvia cayó sobre la ciudad aquella noche, Bulma continuó trabajando en el proyecto que tenia pensando para Yamcha, y hasta altas horas de la madrugada se mantuvo en el laboratorio, sentía que debía hacer algo y mantenerse ocupada o se volvería loca.

El llanto de Trunks alertado por el monitor la despertó, se había dormido sobre planos y papeles varios, corrió hasta su casa, quedando totalmente empapada, al llegar a la habitación del bebe se desvistió antes de tomarlo y lo acurrucó entre sus brazos.

—Lo conscientes demasiado —dijo una voz grave desde la puerta. —No corras cuando lo escuchas llorar, si es lo suficientemente importante, gritará fuerte y variará en la intensidad de su llanto, si solo es para ser un malcriado, usará el mismo tono. Deberías haber notado eso, Bulma.

La peliazul estaba sorprendida, _¿Cómo es que sabía tanto, acaso todo este tiempo Vegeta se preocupada por el llanto de su hijo, realmente lo escucho llorar en algún momento y se tomo la molestia de averiguar que le sucedía?_

—Es un bebe, ya cuando crezca no necesitará de mi todo el tiempo

—Es un Saiyajin

—Y es mi pequeño, quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, los hijos crecen y se van alejando de ti

—¡Bah! Cosas de terrícolas —dio media vuelta y regreso a su habitación. Unos cuantos minutos después, Bulma aun en ropa interior apareció a su lado.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de la variación del llanto, como sabes eso de Trunks?

—Es mi hijo, un Saiyajin, y es dominante —volteó su mirada para encontrarse con ella, al notar a Bulma de esa manera, giró su rostro otra vez para no desear ese cuerpo seductor. —¿No deberías dormir? Ese insecto de Yamcha volverá mañana temprano, y deberías tocar la puerta antes de entrar, un poco de educación de tu parte no estaría mal

La muchacha se recostó a un lado de Vegeta y lo abrazó por la espalda mientras intentaba localizar sus labios, el Saiyajin le respondió el beso, pero cuando ella comenzó a mover sus manos insinuando una seducción, la quito de su lado.

—Voy a dormir —dijo. —Ve a tu habitación

—¿Dormir? Es lo único que haces, una cosa es que no quieras entrenar pero… pero esto es diferente, nunca te habías negado a algo así, jamás. —Bulma se limitó a suspirar, sabía que no obtendría respuesta alguna —Si quieres irte, hazlo, si quieres seguir aquí haciendo nada con y por tu vida, hazlo, pero deberás decirme que es lo que quieres, no te esperaré por siempre Vegeta, no esperaré a que reacciones. Quiero al antiguo príncipe de Saiyajin que luchaba por enardecer su orgullo, al hombre fuerte, quiero a ese hombre conmigo, el que no permitía perder, el que se esforzaba por conseguir lo anhelado, quiero aquel Vegeta del que me enamoré, el Vegeta que me enamoró con su corazón de espinas que se dejaba tocar dándome un espacio en él. —con un nudo en la garganta dejó al Saiyajin atrás e impartió su camino hasta otro lugar de la casa.

—Ese Vegeta ya no está —dijo cerrando los ojos —murió en la batalla.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_


	3. ¿Celos o energía negativa?

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces.**

* * *

**_"...Extraños sentimientos inundaron el corazón del Saiyajin al ver como aquel guerrero humano ganaba lugar en la distancia que cada día se extendía más entre él y la única mujer que no le expreso temor, Bulma."_**

* * *

**Capítulo tres: ¿Celos o energía negativa?**

Un estruendo sacudió Corporación Capsula, Vegeta reaccionó inmediatamente y salto por la ventana hasta el lugar donde un espeso humo negro llenaba el ambiente de un hedor pestilente. —¡Bulma, Trunks! —gritaba levitando entre sombras oscuras que impedían la visual.

—Tranquilo Vegeta, están conmigo —Yamcha tenía en sus brazos a Bulma y al bebe, los había protegido con su cuerpo cuando el prototipo de automóvil estalló en miles de fragmentos peligrosos, se podía observar la magnitud del accidente en sus ropas rasgadas y la sangre que manchaba su piel.

—¡Eres una tonta, pudiste destruir todo este lugar!

—Gracias, Vegeta, estamos bien —la peliazul le dio la espalda al Saiyajin, mientras calmaba al bebe, y revisaba las heridas del guerrero.

—No es para que la trates así —dijo el de cabello negro, poniéndose frente a Vegeta —Si, es un tanto loca, y a veces hace las cosas sin planearlo correctamente solo para alimentar su ego y vanidad, pero tampoco es para gritarle de esa manera

Bulma golpeó a Yamcha justo sobre las heridas reprochando sus palabras, y lo llevó hasta la sala de estar para curarlo, Vegeta los siguió sin perder de vista cada movimiento que hacía el guerrero: _Maldito imbécil, si tan solo pudiera pulverizarlo._

El Saiyajin se recostó sobre el sofá, observando como Bulma y Yamcha conversaban, reían, e incluso susurraban: _Que pretende esta mujer actuando de esa manera, está realmente loca… se burlan de mí, estoy seguro que se están burlando, no debí salir de esa forma, como no pude presentir el KI del idiota, me habría ahorrado este mal rato, debí verme como un estúpido. ¡Bah! Me largo de aquí._

—¿Dónde vas Vegeta? Pronto será la hora de comer —el hombre no respondió y salió de C.C a algún lugar desconocido —No entiendo que le sucede, nunca había estado dormido hasta estas horas de la tarde, actúa diferente desde la batalla con Cell, ¿Hay algo que me puedas decir, Yamcha?

—¿Yo? No, pues yo no sé nada, ¿Qué podría contarte de Vegeta? A penas nos miramos, recuerda que él me asesinó enviando uno de sus Saibaman, aunque ahora luchemos juntos, no significa que sepa que le sucede, aunque sin razonar demasiado, estoy seguro que es por la muerte de Goku, quedó como un inútil frente a Cell, y tal vez en parte porque ni siquiera la ira de ver morir a su hijo lo ayudó a superar sus expectativas

—¿La muerte de Trunks? ¡Explícate!

—Cell asesinó a Trunks en la batalla, y Vegeta se enfureció, lo atacó con un gran poder, pero solo sirvió para quedar malherido y tener que ser salvado por Gohan, es posible que por eso haya cambiado tanto, y no tenga deseos de nada, después de todo siempre se jactó de ser fuerte, y ahora fue superado no solo por Goku, también por su hijo, Gohan

—¿Se... enfureció? —los ojos de Bulma no podían estar más amplios y brillantes, detonaba una especie de felicidad y asombro, se quedó por largos segundos mirando hacia la puerta de la casa, pero Yamcha la sacó de su letargo, le estaba quemando las heridas con el alcohol.

—¡Bulma, eso duele! A ver si te fijas que me estas arrancando la piel

—No seas llorón, solo cayó un poco de alcohol, con esto cerrarán tus heridas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

—Eres demasiado brusca, aún no dejas de actuar como hombre

—No exageres, ¡Ya quédate quieto!

El Saiyajin estuvo gran parte del día deambulando por toda la ciudad, al llegar la noche, regresó a Corporación Capsula, pero solo sintió las presencias de Trunks, y los padres de Bulma. Extrañado, decidió no prestar atención al hecho de que '_su mujer_' no estuviera, de todas formas siempre suele salir… _¿No es cierto? ¡Agh! ¡Pero que estoy pensando, no debería interesarme lo que hace!_ Tomó una larga ducha, cenó y aún así ella no estaba presente, a pesar de no ser demasiado tarde, el hecho de que estuviera con Yamcha le revolvía el estomago. Las ansias de saber que sucedía, lo llevó hasta el laboratorio donde se encontrara el Dr. Brief.

—¿Dónde está Bulma?

—¡Ah, Hola Vegeta! Veras, Bulma salió hace un rato junto a Yamcha, fueron a buscar insumos para la creación del prototipo que tienen en mente, y también le pedí que fuera a buscar insumos para mi, quiero construir un gran recinto para tener muchos animales… aunque aún no sé de qué color lo haré. ¿Qué color te parece mejor, Vegeta? —El Dr. Brief había quedado hablando solo, el hecho de escuchar Bulma y Yamcha, hizo que el Saiyajin saliera despavorido en búsqueda de ellos dos.

—¡Que estoy haciendo, que estoy haciendo, que estoy haciendo! —gritaba presionando los puños a una velocidad casi indescifrable, buscando con desesperación ambas presencias. —Ahí están, debo ocultarme —bajó y camino siguiéndolos a una distancia reducida, cuando entro en razón se sintió estúpido: _Que me está pasando, este no soy yo. ¡Maldición!_

Vegeta dejó de seguirlos y regresó a casa. Yamcha pudo sentir su presencia, pero no le prestó atención: _De seguro solo pasó por aquí._

—Sí que son muchas cosas las que necesitan —dijo el joven de cabellos despeinados. —¿Qué piensa hacer tu padre con todo esto?

—Planea crear un pequeño zoológico, y también unir el laboratorio con la casa, nos estamos quedando hasta largas horas por la noche, y ahora que ya es invierno la lluvia se avecina, la idea es tener conectividad

—Pero ya tienen un laboratorio dentro de su casa

—Sí, pero lo usamos en su mayoría solo para crear planos, usar la computadora, y en general temas de papelería, ya que posee cierto espacio reducido solo para creaciones pequeñas, el auto que estoy construyendo no podría hacerlo en aquel laboratorio, y ¡Mira! ¡Qué hermoso collar, lo necesito ahora mismo!

—¡Bulma espera¡ —Yamcha estaba cargando cajas y bolsas varias, porque no solo eran insumos, la mujer de cabellos azules también aprovecho de comprar ropa y accesorios varios para sí misma, y su hijo —¿Estás segura que necesitas todo esto? Quiero decir, se suponía que solo veníamos por insumos para la empresa, ahora soy tu burro de carga

—Aproveché la ocasión, Vegeta nunca ha querido acompañarme, y sola no puedo llevar demasiadas cosas, pero tú eres fuerte, y ¡Yamcha, deja de coquetear con esa chica! ¡Apresúrate! No has cambiado nada

—Claro que si lo he hecho, me estaba preguntando una dirección, no le coqueteaba, a pesar de que solo me usas para que lleve tus cosas, y te proteja de explosiones, no desistiré en recupe… nada, solo compra ese collar

Una vez de regreso en C.C ambos subieron hasta la habitación de Bulma para dejar las cosas que no debieron haber comprado, antes de salir, Yamcha colocó su cuerpo ante la puerta.

—Espera, necesito hablar contigo, es importante

—¿Ahora? Ya debe haber llegado Vegeta y no sé si debamos estar aquí

—¿Qué son ustedes dos? Me dijiste hace un tiempo que no estaban juntos, ni siquiera sabias donde se encontraba

—Eso fue hace tiempo, nosotros ahora somos… una pareja

—No mientas Bulma, ni siquiera te trata como si fueras su pareja, eres tu quien le expresa y le entrega cariño, no él a ti —Yamcha puso ambas manos en las mejillas de la peliazul, la acarició con suavidad, y se quedo perplejo por la belleza de esos ojos azules que hacía tiempo no veía tan cercanos. —Tal vez yo no sé lo que es Vegeta, tal vez no sé lo que hace realmente contigo, pero tan solo piénsalo de esta manera, que ambos tengan un hijo no te obliga a seguir a su lado, que le entregues cobijo en tu casa, no le da el derecho de que seas su mujer, ¿Qué son?

—Pues, supongo que nada. Somos solo los padres de Trunks

—¿Y si solo son eso, tendría la oportunidad de tocar tus labios nuevamente?

—Iré a llevar los insumos a mi padre —Bulma salió apresurada y totalmente desconcertada de su habitación, chocando con Vegeta de frente, quien vio como Yamcha la seguía a sus espaldas. —Ve...Vegeta, ya estabas aquí

—Hola Vegeta —saludó sonriente el guerrero del desierto, tomando la mano de la joven. —¡Apresúrate Bulma, debemos llevar los insumos a tu padre!

El rostro de asombro de Vegeta era indescriptible, quedó en un estado de congelamiento total, sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía, y una gran ira se iba acumulando en su interior: _Esto me sucede por no entrenar, lo que siento es una señal de mi organismo por la falta de actividad física, si eso es. _Sin embargo en su mente una y otra vez se repetía la imagen de ellos dos saliendo de la habitación, como una mala película que estaba obligado a ver solo para torturarlo, para hacerlo sentir esas banalidades humanas sentimentalistas: _Estaban en su habitación, en el mismo techo que yo, la misma cama, estando a solo metros de distancia, esa basura estaba… con mi mujer._ Si Vegeta no fuera tan orgulloso para demostrar sus sentimientos, posiblemente Yamcha ya hubiera sido asesinado, guardó todas sus energías negativas otra vez, y continuó con lo suyo, haciendo nada: _¡Me las van a pagar!_

* * *

**_Continuará..._**


	4. Disputas y reencuentros

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces.**

_**"...A pesar de no querer tomar en consideración lo que su organismo expresaba, Vegeta ya sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo, entendía que los sentimientos terrícolas al fin hicieron espacio en su malvado corazón, y que de alguna u otra manera, debía quitarlos de ahí."**_

**Capítulo cuatro: Disputas y reencuentros**

Desvelado Vegeta caminaba de un lado a otro esperando encontrar respuesta a lo que sentía, el corazón le palpitaba a miles de revoluciones por segundo, su cabeza no lo dejaba en paz, y sus pensamientos estaban vacíos, giraba de un lado a otro, se recostaba sobre la cama, encendía la televisión, hacía abdominales, levitaba, pero nada funcionaba, nada le permitía tranquilizarse y quitar aquella imagen de su cabeza.

—Creo que Vegeta va a matarme —decía Yamcha entre risas nerviosas. —, estoy seguro que no se tomará bien el hecho de vernos juntos salir de tu habitación.

Bulma no parecía escucharlo, los ojos confundidos del Saiyajin se quedaron impregnados en su retina, una angustia le oprimía el pecho, se sentía culpable, y a la vez enloquecida. _¿Por qué me culpo de algo que no sucedió, por algo que no es?_

—¡Hey Despierta!, no te sientas mal, después de todo él y tu no están juntos, y entre tú y yo, tampoco hay algo, nos estamos preocupando demás

—No lo sé Yamcha, Vegeta pudo malinterpretar de muchas maneras, y me preocupa

—¿A quién crees que te refieres? Es Vegeta, no un espejo de cristal que se rompe, no hay hombre más frío, cruel, despiadado, orgulloso, soberbio, y vanidoso que él, a veces creo que hablas de otra persona, o lo conoces demasiado, o tus expectativas de su persona nublan más tu razón de la realidad

—Si —suspiró. —, es solo una probabilidad. Bien, ya he terminado, mañana haremos las pruebas pertinentes, ¿Quieres que te arregle una habitación?

—No, debo volver con Puar, pero gracias de todas maneras, nos vemos mañana

Cansada, subió las escaleras y se trasladó a la habitación del bebe, estuvo un largo tiempo admirándolo: _es idéntico a su padre, hasta dormidos parecen enojados._ Lo arropó, le cantó, y ordenó la habitación repleta de juguetes. En el pasillo Vegeta aguardaba, con ambos brazos sobre el pecho y el cuerpo recargado en la pared, vestía traje de combate, su rostro enrojecido hacía notar a distancia indignación que no encontró otro lugar para acumularse más que en su rostro, su ceño fruncido estaba acrecentado, y sus ojos destellaban frialdad, como cuando era un asesino despiadado; la peliazul al tropezar con él, también cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, frunció el ceño, y lo ignoró, sin embargo el Saiyajin la siguió hasta su habitación.

—¿Qué quieres Vegeta? Ahora soy yo la que quiere dormir

—No tengo deseos de poseerte si eso crees, no después de que ese miserable terrícola lo hizo, no me rebajaría a tal acto

—¿Qué insinúas? —Bulma tenía el rostro desfigurado, nunca se había sentido ofendida, no de esa manera, el corazón se retorcía en su pecho, tenía granas de gritar, de tomar a ese hombre frente a ella y golpearlo hasta que sus puños no soportaran el dolor. —, lo que pase entre Yamcha y yo no es asunto tuyo, ¿desde cuándo debo dar explicaciones, quién crees que eres? Que vivamos bajo el mismo techo, no significa que sea de tu propiedad, que seamos padres de Trunks no quiere decir que tenga alguna obligación contigo, dije que no iba a esperarte, y no lo haré

—Eres mi mujer, me perteneces —Vegeta a su vez también se sentía ofendido, el hecho de que Bulma le respondiera de aquella manera lo sacaba de las casillas, se fue acercando hasta arrinconarla, y la discusión aumento en intensidad. —Solo yo puedo entrar aquí cuando se me dé la gana, porqué todo el tiempo me fastidias, eres una insolente, ¡cuando empezarás a obedecer!

Un golpe en el rostro hizo que el Saiyajin retrocediera un poco, ambos estaban agitados por la discusión, ella temblaba, y él había dejado de gritar; ahora su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par: _Me golpeó, ella lo hizo. _La mejilla derecha estaba enrojecida, la mano de Bulma se había marcado con una precisión espectacular. —No soy tu súbdita, mucho menos tu esclava, no vuelvas a tratarme así, no quiero tenerte cerca, sal ahora mismo Vegeta. —Bulma se sentó en la cama, sus grandes ojos azules ya no destellaban rencor, pero se mantenían firmes, apáticos, Vegeta continuaba erguido contra la pared, sus mentes estaban nubladas, ni siquiera entendían porqué discutían no había un motivo razonable para hacerlo. —Lo siento Vegeta, no quise golpearte, es solo que… ni siquiera sé porque discutimos, me dijiste hace un tiempo que no te importaba, ni Trunks ni yo te importábamos, y ahora apareces a reprochar algo que no tiene motivo

—Yo… no tuve intención de que esto sucediera —dijo mirándola a los ojos dejándola en completa soledad.

Vegeta cerró la puerta con suavidad, pero se quedó ante ella, Bulma lloraba con vehemencia, escucharla produjo que su pecho le quemara, tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento explotaría, necesitaba aire puro. Voló sin rumbo, en su mente esos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas le revolvía el estómago, se sentía la basura más grande sobre el universo, lo que motivo a ir con mayor potencia: _Es más fácil conquistar un planeta que expresar estos sentimientos contagiados por los humanos._ Una brisa fría le tocó el rostro con desdén, a sus pies un río glacial brillaba a la luz de las estrellas, y se precipitó a caer, con ambas manos en puño delante de su cabeza, abrió el hielo y se hundió en agua varios grados bajo cero, miles de cuchillas se clavaban en su piel, una punzada indescriptible perturbaba sus pensamientos, y en las alturas, las estrellas se podían observar desintegrándose por la nubosidad. De sus manos una energía lo suficientemente grande para destruir la tierra fue expulsada, perdiéndose todo aquel poder en el infinito del universo, cuando el oxigeno comenzó a desvanecerse, dejo de resistir y permitió elevarse con naturalidad en el agua, quedó atrapado bajo una gruesa capa de hielo, y con uno de sus puños la destrozó en miles de fragmentos que se incrustaron en sus desnudas manos, levitando continuó en la misma posición y se quedó un largo instante con la ropa empapada, y la piel enrojecida por las quemaduras del hielo tratando de comprender su mente, se dejó caer nuevamente pero la base de hielo volvió a su lugar, sosteniéndolo.

El llanto había cesado, sus ojos enrojecidos mostraban una tristeza que carcomía los huesos, sin embargo era fuerte, fue fuerte y dijo todo lo que tenía en mente; su corazón continuaba acelerado, pero sabía que había actuado correctamente después de la disputa, a pesar del cariño que le tenía a Vegeta, ella no podía dejar que los problemas del Saiyajin le afectaran, después de todo, él mismo fue quién delimitó la relación, y ya era tiempo de anhelar la realidad, y no vagas expectativas y esperanzas que se volvían eternas. Bulma se inclinó por el balcón de su habitación, encendió un cigarrillo, dejándose llevar por la brisa del otoño y el sabor acre del tabaco.

Habían pasado exactamente cinco meses desde que la paz regresó y todos intentaban volver a sus vidas normales. Bulma y Yamcha continuaban siendo amigos, sin embargo mantenían cierta distancia, y se limitaban a tratar sobre los prototipos de construcción que tenían en mente, sobre todo el automóvil inteligente el cual aún no lograban terminar por constantes cambios en las ideas de Bulma; con Vegeta la relación era intermitente, se veían solo para el almuerzo o la cena, discutían normalmente, pero en menor cantidad porque ya no solían encontrarse, el Saiyajin no pasaba tiempo en C.C, y ella ya no lo esperaba. Era un día martes cualquiera, el pequeño bebe ya lograba caminar con fluidez, y tanto sus abuelos, su madre y Yamcha lo animaban para que continuara entrenando sus caminatas, Puar incitaba a que el pequeño lo siguiera y más de una vez se llevó un jalón que lo dejaba en el suelo. —Este bebe es muy fuerte, se nota bastante que es hijo de Vegeta —mencionaba el animalito azul. En el cielo un resplandor desvió la mirada de todos, y una nave a alta velocidad cayó en el jardín; Trunks había regresado para dar la gran noticia, venció a todos sus oponentes, su mundo ya estaba en paz.

—Que buena noticia hijo, me alegro que estés bien —Bulma lo abrazó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, llevándolo dentro de C.C para arreglarle una habitación.

—¿Y mi padre? —preguntó apresurado, su actitud denotaba ansiedad.

—Tu padre sigue encerrado en el plan de no entrenar, casi ya no nos vemos, sale por la mañana, y no llega por lo general hasta la noche

—Ya veo, ¿Te molesta si voy a verlo?

—Claro que no, pero no creo que quiera recibirte, ya sabes cómo es

El joven de cabellos lilas se dirigió hasta donde sentía la presencia de su padre, estaba sobre el techo de C.C con ambas manos bajo la nuca, reposaba en sus atuendos de combate que innecesariamente utilizaba, con los ojos cerrados parecía dormido.

—Así que lograste derrotarlos, no eran oponentes para ti, esperaba que vinieras

—Gracias, papá. Veo que sigues usando tu ropa de combate, ¿has vuelto a entrenar?

—No, y no lo haré, si intentas convencerme como lo ha intentado tu madre todo este tiempo, no me harán cambiar de opinión

—Lo sé —Trunks acompañó en silencio a su padre un tiempo, sin embargo fue llamado por los demás guerreros que llegaron a visitarlo. —Con su permiso, papá

—Me alegra que estés aquí Trunks —decía Gohan mientras descendía. —El sábado habrá un torneo de artes marciales donde deberemos enfrentarnos a extraterrestres, no tenía pensado ir pero ya que estás aquí, podríamos participar, creo que el premio será un viaje a una especie de termas y dinero

—Sí, me parece buena idea, ¿Quién mas ira?

—Yo iré —dijo Yamcha. —Sé que no soy oponente para ustedes, pero me interesa pelear, no me haría mal algo de entrenamiento, creo que también ira Krilin y Ten shin han, aunque no los veo desde la batalla con Cell estoy seguro que se inscribirán para participar

—¿Y usted señor Piccolo, irá al torneo? —preguntó Gohan, mientras el Namekusei se acercaba a ellos. —Así podríamos entrenar juntos

—No me gustan esta clase de torneos, pero creo que si están ustedes, sería una buena idea

—Entonces nos vemos el sábado —Gohan y Piccolo partieron juntos a toda velocidad, Yamcha y Trunks ingresaron a la sala de estar para dar la noticia a Bulma.

—¿Un viaje a termas? ¡Qué alegría! Me vendrían bien unas vacaciones con todo el trabajo que hay pendiente; entonces Trunks, tienes cuatro días para entrenar, si quieres puedes usar la cámara de gravedad de tu padre

—No mamá, entrenaremos con Yamcha los días que quedan, de todas formas solo es un juego, no creo que se nos dificulte vencer a Mr. Satán

—Ese hombre es un payaso, y todo el mundo cree que fue quien derroto a Cell, cuando llegues a la final, véncelo lo más rápido que puedas, hijo

—Con eso ya aseguras que no llegaré a la final —suspiró Yamcha.

_**Continuará...**_


	5. El regreso del orgullo Saiyajin

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces.**

* * *

_**"...Luego de un tiempo encerrado en la melancolía y aferrado a la humillación, una batalla indispensable le regresó las ganas de luchar, porque comprendió la necesidad de ser siempre el más fuerte, y que además en algún momento no muy lejano volvería a encontrarse con su némesis, por tanto la miseria no podía seguir a su lado."**_

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: El regreso del orgullo Saiyajin**

El sábado se presentó y en C.C preparaban lo necesario pasar salir al torneo, Trunks ordenaba un bolso deportivo con ropa de cambio, y Bulma arregló un pequeño bolso con objetos del bebe, por otro lado Vegeta se negó rotundamente a participar a pesar de las peticiones de su hijo, y también se negó a acompañarlos cuando Bulma le mencionó la idea: _es una estupidez pelear con sujetos tan débiles_. Sin embargo, una vez solo en casa, encendió el televisor, y sintonizó el canal donde lo trasmitirían.

Todo iba tomando buen pie, Gohan, Trunks y Krilin pasaron a la siguiente ronda donde se enfrentarían a cuatro guerreros espaciales con el fin último de derrotarlos y llegar a luchar con el aclamado Mr. Satán, no obstante sujetos desconocidos se apoderaron del plantel transformando el torneo en un campo de batalla a muerte, los guerreros Z intentaron controlar la situación pero el poder de** Bojack el pirata espacial** y los **guerreros de plata** los dejó en una pésima situación, Krilin terminó en un estado de inconsciencia a causa de una breve pelea con Zangya, Gohan se enfrentó a Bujin llevando una batalla uniforme pero engorrosa, el luchador sumo que pasó a las finales con los demás guerreros murió estrangulado a manos de Bido, Yamcha y Ten shin han alertados por el pánico de los espectadores viajaron de manera inmediata hasta la localidad donde se estaba llevando a cabo la _masacre_ para ayudar, al igual que Piccolo haciendo su peculiar aparición salvando a Gohan cuando fue superado en número y fuerza, Trunks fue atacado por Gokua, produciendo en aquella pelea un corte de trasmisión intensificando el pavor, la mirada atenta de Bulma hacia la escena en que su hijo corría peligro le aceleró el corazón, sus manos temblaban, y un estado de ansiedad la llevó a salir huyendo intentando averiguar lo sucedido, con el bebe en sus brazos, esos pequeños ojos azules la miraban temerosos, y en ellos mismos se reflejaba su hijo adulto, aquel instinto materno le decía que algo perverso se aproximaba, corría de un lugar a otro buscando respuestas que nadie podía contestar, solo una cosa era seguro: _Trunks está en peligro_. Una breve pero ardua batalla se llevó a cabo entre el muchacho de cabello lila y el alienígena de piel verdosa, el Saiyajin logró vencerlo pero fue atacado por la espalda posteriormente quedando inconsciente. Una corazonada despertó a Vegeta de su siesta: _algo está ocurriendo. _Miró a su derecha y al notar que su hijo había dejado la espada, salió de prisa hasta el torneo con ella en mano: _Trunks, resiste._ El enfrentamiento tuvo nefastos resultados, a pesar de los esfuerzos de cada uno de los guerreros, la falta de preparación les negó la victoria en primera instancia, incluso la aparición de Vegeta quién salvó la vida de Trunks condenado a morir a manos de Bujin y Bido, no fueron suficientes para enfrentar al pirata espacial, la muerte era el ticket de espera para cada guerrero Z inhabilitado para defenderse, en el ambiente gritos de dolor Gohan proliferada al ser torturado brutalmente por Bojack, resultando necesaria la intervención de Goku desde el otro mundo, sobrepasando toda norma y rompiendo las reglas que impedían a los muertos intervenir con los vivos, entregando de esta manera fuerzas a su hijo para que pudiera triunfar, y restaurar nuevamente la paz. Como en otra oportunidad, Mr. Satán se quedó con los créditos, regresó a la sede del torneo haciendo ademán heroico, tanto Milk y Bulma encolerizadas por la escena sabían que él no había hecho nada y sus hijos fueron quienes se arriesgaron para proteger a la humanidad e incluso la Galaxia. Cuando el susodicho bajó las escaleras de la plataforma donde lo alababan, corrió hasta su camarín para ocultarse del acoso, sin embargo ambas mujeres lo siguieron para confrontarlo –y también golpearlo-.

—¿No tienes vergüenza?, ¡te quedas con todo el crédito siendo mi pequeño Gohan quién triunfa! ¡Lo hiciste con Cell, y ahora lo has vuelto a hacer con estos demonios!

—¡Mi hijo Trunks arriesgo su vida para proteger a la humanidad, y tú lo único que haces es ocultarte como un cobarde!

Abrumado, Satán se recogió en estado fetal pidiendo disculpas, y prometiendo recompensas al respecto, sin embargo el enfado de ambas mujeres estremecía todo el lugar.

—Mamá, Bulma, ¿Qué hacen? —Gohan y los demás guerreros, incluyendo a Vegeta aparecieron frente a las enajenadas mujeres, estas al ver a sus hijos corrieron a abrazarles, sonrojándolos por la actitud cariñosa de sus madres. —No se preocupen, estamos bien, pero si siguen presionándonos de esta manera nos romperán más huesos de los que ya tenemos fracturados

—Vegeta, ¿Qué haces aquí? —la mirada curiosa de Bulma se asomó por el hombro de su hijo adulto, los demás guerreros prefirieron hacerse a un lado y no comentar nada al respecto; al verse rodeado por las molestas presencias el orgulloso Saiyajin se echó a volar sin musitar una mínima palabra, tras él, también partió Piccolo al sentirse acosado de igual manera por las preguntas que realizaba Milk.

—Me salvó —dijo Trunks. —Mi papá otra vez apareció en el momento adecuado

—El señor Piccolo también hizo lo mismo —acotó Gohan.

Ambas mujeres voltearon para encontrar al llamado héroe del mundo y seguir increpándolo, no obstante éste ya había desaparecido: _Pero algún día lo encontraremos._ Una nave ambulancia derivó a los guerreros Z hasta el hospital, donde Vegeta y Piccolo los esperaban en sus peculiares poses y apartados de todo molesto humano, Gohan y Trunks quienes presentaban el mayor daño debieron quedarse un día completo a lo cual sus madres se quedaron acompañándolos.

Aquella noche, luego de la humillación recibida _–y de constatar que su hijo estaba bien en el hospital-_, Vegeta reanudó al entrenamiento, cuando sus pies tocaron el césped del jardín de C.C partió inmediatamente a la cámara de gravedad, y no descanso durante un día completo, veinticuatro horas continuas de un arduo y violento entrenamiento; a cuadras del lugar el suelo daba constancia con intensos temblores el nivel de energía que liberaba el Saiyajin, luces estroboscópicas emanadas desde la cámara iluminaban el cielo, un ruidoso y molesto entrenamiento manifestaba los meses de pausa acaecidos. El rostro molesto de Bulma apareció por el monitor de la cámara para reprochar el comportamiento de Vegeta.

—Está bien que vuelvas a entrenar, pero Vegeta llevas un día ahí, ¡quedarás malherido, y todas esas explosiones despiertan a Trunks! ¡Podrías al menos dejar de hacer todo ese ruido! ¡Vegeta escúchame, deja ya de ignorarme!

Las días pasaban y el hogar de los Brief continuaba temblando, el único momento de tranquilidad era cuando Vegeta dormía, cansada, Bulma tomó al bebe que no dejaba de llorar en sus brazos, y se dirigió decidida hasta la cámara de gravedad.

—¡Ya basta Vegeta, tienes toda una vida de entrenamiento! ¡Abre la puerta! —Los gritos de la histérica mujer dieron frutos, el Saiyajin detuvo su entrenamiento e hizo lo que ella pedía.

—No me dejabas en paz insistiendo que volviera a entrenar, y ahora no me dejas en paz para hacerlo, ¿Algún día te cansaras de gritarme? —el Saiyajin salió de la cámara de gravedad con una toalla blanca en el cuello, una botella de agua en su mano derecha y el torso completamente desnudo, su ropa rasgada visualizaba el nivel de ejercicio llevado a cabo.

—¿No conoces los limites? Obstinado, acabaras destruyendo toda mi casa

—También es mi casa, cuando me invitaste a vivir aquí, y cuando decidiste volverte mi mujer conllevó no solo una unión de sangre en Trunks

—¿Disculpa, tu mujer?

—No quiero comenzar una tonta discusión por algo tan banal, ustedes los terrícolas necesitan demasiadas palabras y títulos para llevar sus propios sentimientos —se detuvo antes de entrar a la casa, y volteó para encontrarse con los azules ojos de la mujer. —Por cierto Bulma, ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirá viniendo esa sabandija de Yamcha? Ya terminaste ese tonto automóvil que construías

—Somos amigos, puede venir cuando él quiera —contestó la peliazul, dando la espalda a Vegeta —, de hecho ahora iremos juntos a la montaña Paoz, llevaré regalos para el bebe de Milk que viene en camino, por eso fui hasta la cámara de gravedad, por el monitor sueles ignorarme, quería comunicarte esto, Trunks adulto se quedará en casa, sé amable con él

El Saiyajin no comentó nada al respecto limitándose a gruñir entre dientes, más continuó detenido a la entrada de C.C mirando como su mujer tomaba el avión personal e impartía vuelo.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**


	6. Después de todo

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces.**

* * *

_**"...En el corazón de Bulma una disputa de sentimientos se aferraban con ímpetu a su razón. Perdiendo todo punto de partida, la mujer más inteligente sobre la tierra no podía controlar la lucha interna de su alma."**_

* * *

**Capítulo seis: Después de todo**

A pesar de tener la tarde solo, Vegeta no volvió a entrenar, quedándose en casa descansando sentado frente al televisor de la sala de estar, con una botella de jugo de naranja en su mano derecha y una gran porción de comida en la izquierda.

—Hola papá —Trunks se sentó a su lado aún con vendaje en su frente, mientras comía un frasco de helado. —, ¿no volverás a entrenar?

—No, tu madre interrumpió mi entrenamiento no tiene caso seguir en eso —respondió el Saiyajin de cabello negro mientras terminaba sus bocadillos —, ¿Qué sabor es?

—¿Eh?, ah, es chocolate y almendras

—Dame un poco —tomó el envase de helado y comenzó a devorarlo, en tanto Trunks miraba sus manos vacías: _era mi helado, ahora que voy a comer_, se decía.

La tarde pasó con lentitud, el día estaba cálido y agónico, los Saiyajin solos en casa hundidos en el aburrimiento cambiaban de canal en canal sin tener algo mejor que hacer, comían y bebían malgastando el día y arrasando con toda la mercadería de la alacena, la madre de Bulma llevaba una vez tras otra pastelillos de distintos sabores, tamaños y colores donde padre e hijo engullían sin pensar en que mañana sería otro día y necesitarían volver a comer.

—Pero que alegría que les gusten mis pastelillos, iré a la tienda a comprar más para ustedes, apuestos muchachos, incluso comiendo se ven muy guapos —ambos Saiyajin con las mejillas sonrojadas por la actitud pícara de la mujer se limitaron a seguir engullendo sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—Por cierto, Trunks, ¿Cuándo te irás?

—Tenía planeado quedarme por una semana, pero mi madre insistió en que estuviera un par de días más, además la máquina del tiempo no ha terminado de cargar su energía por completo, quizás en diez días vuelva a mi época

—Ya veo, mejor para mí

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Cuando estás presente Bulma suele gritarme menos, se la pasa molestándome todo el tiempo, y siempre tengo que terminar haciendo lo que pide para dejar de escuchar sus chillidos

El muchacho quedó desconcertado, si bien era cierto que su madre tenía una carácter muy fuerte era casi imposible imaginar que aquel hombre orgulloso respondiera a los deseos de una simple terrícola, lo había notado en repetidas ocasiones estando frente a ellos, sin embargo que su padre le confesara aquello _a su manera_ le daba a entender que la única persona a la cual él respondería sería ante Bulma. El teléfono sucumbió los pensamientos del muchacho, al contestar, la voz de su madre resonaba con ímpetu debiendo alejar el auricular de su oído, colgó y retornó junto a su padre.

—Mi madre dice que no llegará hoy, se quedara en casa de Milk… con Yamcha —el rostro de Vegeta demostró que era un buen momento para alejarse. La ceja izquierda del Saiyajin estaba levantada y oscilaba vehemente, su ceño fruncido más de lo normal temblaba, el pastelillo que tenía en una de sus manos ahora estaba destrozado y una notoria vena abultada se marcó en su frente instantáneamente, si bien no tuvo ninguna actitud violenta, y no mencionada nada al respecto, Trunks se fue del lugar, el silencio se volvió incómodo y el rostro de su padre fue suficiente para no querer seguir cerca.

Irritado, Vegeta comenzó a merodear por C.C buscando algo que hacer, compareciendo hasta el laboratorio del Dr. Brief.

—¡Hola Vegeta! Mira, he construido un nuevo robot que te servirá para tus entrenamientos

—Lo veo igual a los otros —comentó en seco cogiendo el objeto que le enseñó el Dr.

—Sí, pero este nuevo robot tiene parlantes de sonido para que puedas oír música mientras entrenas, como no me dejaste instalar el equipo de sonido en la cámara de gravedad, lo hice en estos robot —Vegeta aún más irritado por la insistencia de su _suegro_ en aplicar equipos de sonido que no le servirían para nada se volteó dispuesto a salir lanzando el pequeño robot sobre el escritorio —, ah, sí espera Vegeta, esto lo dejo Bulma, me dijo que te lo entregara

El Dr. Brief entrego a Vegeta una pequeña caja con varias capsulas en su interior y una pequeña nota con ellas, sin embargo el Saiyajin no le prestó atención y las guardo en su bolsillo.

En la montaña Paoz, Bulma ayudaba a Milk en los quehaceres de la casa, mientras Gohan jugaba con el pequeño Trunks y Yamcha; una densa lluvia se precipitó de un momento a otro haciendo difícil el retorno hasta la C.C.

—¿Por qué no se quedan? —comentó Milk viendo la situación desde su ventana. —, sería peligroso que se fueran en aquel avión con este mal tiempo, pueden quedarse Trunks y tú en la habitación de Gohan, Yamcha puede dormir aquí, y Gohan duerme en mi habitación. La casa ha estado muy silenciosa sin Goku —los ojos de Milk se llenaron de lágrimas, pero sin más volvió a sonreír como si nada pasara.

—No te preocupes Milk, tengo una capsula por algún lado de mi bolso que se despliega en una casa rodante pequeña, podemos quedarnos ahí, así no tienes que arreglarnos nada. Mañana temprano partimos a nuestros destinos, ¿Estás de acuerdo Yamcha?

—Sí, no queremos molestar

Milk aceptó la propuesta de Bulma, ésta lanzó una capsula amarilla desde la ventana para no empaparse, y al detonar una pequeña pero cómoda casa rodante emergió; para trasladarse de una casa a otra, Yamcha se quitó su chaqueta de Béisbol y la desplegó sobre Bulma y el bebe hasta llegar a destino. En ella, habían dos habitaciones, baño, cocina con víveres, una pequeña sala de estar, y un televisor; Bulma designó las habitaciones y ambos entraron en ellas, cuando el bebe y Puar dormían, se encontraron en la sala de estar.

—Bulma, porqué dejaste que me quedara contigo, sabes que puedo irme sin problemas

—¿Eres mi amigo, no es así?, a pesar de que puedas volar y llegar rápidamente hasta tu destino es peligroso con este clima, no le veo el problema

—¿A pesar de lo que te haya expresado hasta hace poco, que realmente no siento ser tu amigo?

—Yamcha, nuestra relación termino hace mucho tiempo, tú tienes a tu novia, y yo a Vegeta, no hay nada por hacer

—Sí, si lo hay —el hombre de la cicatriz tomó el rostro de Bulma con ambas manos, lentamente se acercó para besarla, al principio la peliazul movía el rostro negándose argumentando una relación con el Saiyajin, pero desistió:_ ¿Por qué habría de rechazar a Yamcha?, Vegeta niega la relación que tenemos, no me escucha, cuando intento hablar del tema me ignora, se aleja, ya no me busca, ni siquiera me ha tocado de alguna manera existente, no sería infidelidad, ¿o sí?, después de todo no hay nada por lo cual deba sentirme culpable, esto no significa que vaya a tener una nueva relación con Yamcha... después de todo sólo yo me enamoré de Vegeta y creé falsas expectativas de una relación que sólo yo sentía._

* * *

**_Continuará..._**


	7. Una respuesta para miles de preguntas

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces.**

* * *

_**"...El triángulo amoroso se posicionaba con actitud impetuosa en la vida de cada uno de ellos, las preguntas entre si eran cada día más, y las respuestas no siempre estaban en los labios de quienes debían entregarlas."**_**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo siete: Una respuesta para miles de preguntas.**

Sus labios se rozaron por unos instantes, tenían la respiración en un contacto directo, la calidez de Yamcha y la frialdad de Bulma sumergieron el ambiente en una atracción opuesta, los ojos negros del guerrero observaban cautivos todo movimiento de la mujer, por su parte, Bulma, con la mirada perdida en el rostro del lobo solitario intentaba no ceder a pesar de que su cuerpo le insinuaba actuar y beber de aquellos labios que eran totalmente suyos en un pasado distante y que se entregaban a su merced esa noche de lluvia, cuando el tacto fue cierto, sólo él se sometió a esos suaves labios rosas, pues ella no sintió complacencia alguna, bastó un mínimo de contacto real para sentirse indigna y poseedora de una culpabilidad indómita. Asustada, giró su rostro y se negó a continuar al lado de aquel guerrero a pesar de que su corazón palpitaba con fuerzas y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, no podía permitirse caer tan bajo. —Me fuiste infiel, Yamcha. No puedo hacer lo mismo a Vegeta, no hasta tener claro que hay entre él y yo

Tal vez sin una intención de esperanzas, Bulma impregno esas palabras en la mente de Yamcha: _entonces solo deberé esperarte_, se dijo.

Aquella noche pasamientos atestados en culpabilidad impedían que Bulma reconciliara el sueño, Yamcha por su parte, en un estado de ansiedad lleno de esperanzas miraba la lluvia desde su ventana acompañado de un insomnio placentero; en Corporación Capsula el Saiyajin puro se retorcía sobre sus sábanas, en varias oportunidades se concentro en las presencias de 'su mujer' y el 'insecto' sintiéndolas demasiado cerca: _Pierdo mi tiempo pensando en estas estupideces, porqué siempre busca una manera de fastidiarme esta mujer, incluso estando lejos de su vociferante voz no puedo conciliar el sueño. _

Los rayos del sol intentaban hacerse paso entre las nubes en forma de algodón que aun quedaban en el cielo, Vegeta era el único despierto de C.C –e incluso de la ciudad- entrenando en la cámara de gravedad. Antes de que la lluvia cesara comenzó un arduo y violento ejercicio para _liberar tensiones_, por otro lado, cuando la hora se volvió prudente, en la montaña Paoz los invitados se despedían de Gohan y Milk asegurando una pronta visita, partiendo tanto Yamcha y Bulma en el mismo avión con el pequeño Trunks y Puar; en el viaje las palabras no fueron necesarias, cada uno se concentró en lo que había pasado esa noche, las miradas mutuas era tímidas e intentaban no cruzarse mientras se observaban cautelosos, el ambiente podía notarse algo tenso e incómodo, y todo mejoró cuando el beisbolista y su pequeño gato se despidieron saltando desde la nave hasta su hogar. Al llegar a Corporación Capsula solo ella y su bebe hicieron acto de presencia, la mañana pasó con rapidez por el ajetreo cotidiano, y la hora de almuerzo se marcó en el reloj en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin embargo Vegeta no apareció siquiera para esto.

—¿Aún sigue entrenando sin descanso este hombre? —preguntó Bulma a su hijo adulto observando la cámara de gravedad desde la cocina.

—En realidad, luego de que te fuiste no regreso a entrenar, pero esta mañana cuando desperté ya estaba ahí

—Es un obstinado

Nadie estuvo aquella tarde en C.C exceptuando a Vegeta, la familia completa salió de paseo al centro comercial con la intención de abastecer a Trunks del futuro para que regresara con vestimenta nueva e insumos varios que servirían para su época, y a la vez, para los laboratorios de casa.

—Pero mamá, no puedo llevar todas estas cosas en la nave del tiempo —comentó Trunks al verse atestado en bolsas y grandes cajas intentado mantener el equilibrio por la cantidad de peso sobre sus brazos.

—Lo sé, por eso las encapsularé antes de que te vayas, así ahorraras espacio y tendrás un bonito guardarropa para el futuro, me imagino que con toda aquella destrucción es difícil encontrar un buen lugar donde comprar lindos trajes, ah, y también llevaras para mi

Cuando el crepúsculo se visualizó en el cielo, la familia Brief retornó a C.C; se sentaron en la mesa a cenar, Vegeta aún entrenaba sin presentarse ante la comida pareciendo eludir todo contacto humano. Siguiente a la cena, la pareja Brief se encaminó a su recamara a descansar, Bulma y sus hijos se dirigieron a su laboratorio para reparar un imperfecto de la nave de tiempo, y empezar el proceso de encapsulación de lo comprado aquel día; las horas pasaban y el sueño se apoderaba de cada integrante, Bulma dejó al bebe durmiendo a su lado en una pequeña cuna, Trunks adulto se despidió de su madre quien insistió en que se fuera a dormir en tanto ella continuaba organizando la vestimenta e insumos en cápsulas. Otro par de horas transcurrieron, pero solo cuando la temperatura bajó repentinamente Bulma salió de su estado de concentración, decidiendo irse a la cama tomó al bebe en sus brazos y lo arrulló en varias mantas de algodón, en el camino desde el laboratorio a su casa, notó que la cámara de gravedad estaba apagada: _Ya era hora que decidiera descansar_.

Camino a la habitación de su hijo bebe, la luz de la cocina alertó la presencia del Saiyajin y desvió el paso hasta allí.

—Vegeta, ¿quieres que te prepare algo? —preguntó amable, abrazando al bebe sobre su pecho.

—No es necesario —respondió en seco sin mirar.

—Vegeta…

—¡Qué quieres! —bramó volteándose con desdén sobre sus talones.

—Necesito hablar contigo, pondré a Trunks en su cama, si no estás aquí para cuando regrese, iré hasta tu habitación

—No me molestes —dijo rotando nuevamente hasta la nevera.

—Es importante

Luego de meter a Trunks en su cuna, Bulma regresó a la cocina pero Vegeta no estaba, por lo que cumplió aquello mencionado. En la habitación, el Saiyajin permanecía recostado con las luces apagadas, la ventana de la recamara yacía de par en par permitiendo a la brisa gélida inmiscuirse, Bulma se arrulló en su abrigo de polar, cerrándola y sentándose cerca del guerrero.

—Seré directa y clara, y quiero que me respondas, por favor —tartamudeo un poco antes de continuar hablando, se arregló el cabello despeinado por la brisa, y espero a que el guerrero musitara aunque fuese un gruñido peculiar.

—Habla

—¿Sientes algo por mi?, ¿Hay algo por lo que deba seguir junto a ti? —preguntó sin más.

—Eres mi mujer, debería bastar con eso

—No, no basta. ¿Has estado conmigo todo este tiempo solo porque intimábamos, porque fui la primera persona en preocuparme por ti, en apreciarte, en amarte, hay algo reciproco en todo esto?

—Bulma, te recuerdo que no soy un humano, si bien mi cultura y la tuya no difieren demasiado, los sentimientos no son algo que en mi raza importaran, al menos no estos sentimientos de los cuales quieres hablar

—Mh… entiendo. Supongo que tienes razón, los sentimientos de bondad y amor no son parte de ti, y no esperé que los tuvieras, pero… quizás me ilusione demasiado en creer que te podría hacer cambiar, al menos en que el aprecio fuese mutuo

—Te equivocaste —dijo tajante, sentándose en la cama para mirar de manera directa a la ojos de la mujer.

—Después de todo besarme con Yamcha no fue tan mala idea —comentó.

—¿Qué dijiste? —las palabras de Bulma hicieron eco en la mente de Vegeta, su rostro serio dio paso al de asombro, sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y sus labios, un tanto separados demostraban la imposibilidad de hacer como si nada importara.

—Tienes el pase libre, haz lo que quieras —dicho esto, Bulma se levantó de la cama y partió hasta su habitación.

—Suponía que ese miserable no venia por nada, como te atreves a contarme esto —le cerró el paso, y la tomo por los hombros. —¡Y con esa basura!

—¿De qué te preocupas? Acabas de decir que no tienes ningún tipo de sentimientos hacia mí, ¿Qué quieres entonces?

—¡Eres mi mujer, como puedes preguntar con tanta calma, como te atreves a confesar que estuviste con ese gusano!

—¡No me grites, Saiyajin terco, si hubieras expresado algo, si me hubieras dado a entender que te importaba, o que al menos algo sentías por mí, jamás hubiera aceptado aquel beso!, ¿Sabes Vegeta? Soy humana, para mí los sentimientos si importan, al principio no quise hostigarte con este tema, es más ni siquiera me importaba si continuabas a mi lado, o si te ibas, vi el hecho de que procrear a Trunks fue un mero trámite accidental para ti, pero el tiempo ha pasado, las cosas han cambiado, si tú no eres lo suficientemente valiente para aceptar lo que sientes, si tu orgullo es mucho más grande que el cariño que puedas sentir por mí, lo entiendo, porque al menos sé que tu hijo te importa, y eso me reconforta, pero no vengas con esta actitud de orgullo herido, porque no hay ningún orgullo por herir, debería ser yo la ofendida, soy yo a quien tratas como un objeto de apropiación a la cuál puedes poner título de 'tuyo' sin dar nada a cambio. Te doy cobijo, un hogar, comida, un espacio de entrenamiento, sexo, placer, facilidades, amor, preocupación, ¿Y tú que me das a mí, Vegeta? —Bulma detuvo sus palabras para darse un respiro. —, buenas noches.

Vegeta dejó de detenerla. Frente a la ventana veía como hojas secas danzaban intermitente siendo acariciadas por el aire; por el rabillo del ojo divisó la caja de capsulas que el Dr. Brief le había entregado, la tomó y leyó la nota que Bulma había escrito y dejado en ella: **Cuida a tus nuevos robots, gracias por volver a ser el mismo hombre del cual me enamoré.**

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

_**P.s: Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, antes respondía uno por uno, pero lamentablemente ya no dispongo del mismo tiempo, sin embargo cuando logre tener un espacio para hacerlo, cada uno recibirá los agradecimientos respectivos. :)**_


	8. La frialdad en sus palabras

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces. **

* * *

**"_...Vegeta y Bulma poseen un carácter poderoso, y ambos cuando se ven acorralados son capaces de tratarse con severa crueldad, sus orgullos característicos en más de una ocasión le han acarreado problemas, y una vez abierta la boca no se esmeraran en retractarse y arreglar el daño._"**

* * *

**Capítulo ocho: La frialdad en sus palabras**

Suspiró sentada en la orilla de la cama jugando con un pequeño oso de peluche entre sus manos. Se sentía sola como tantas otras veces, tenía el corazón destrozado por tantas razones que ya había perdido la cuenta de los motivos por los cuales yacía de esa manera; abrió la mesita de cama a su lado, y en ella tomó una fotografía de recuerdos. Yamcha, el Maestro Roshi, Goku, ella y Krilin posaban sonrientes siendo muy jóvenes. —Vuelve pronto, Goku —musitó, algunas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al pensar en la muerte de su amigo, regresó la fotografía a su lugar, y se encamino hasta el dormitorio del bebe. Lo observo dormir plácidamente, sonrió al notar el gran parecido a su padre siempre lo mencionaba, pero ahora lo hacía con la voz afligida, estaba preocupada por el futuro incierto de su hijo en su personalidad, el cómo sería cumpliendo la edad respectiva de empezar a hacer vida social, como se desenvolvería con el mundo a su alrededor, pero entonces recordó a Trunks del futuro, aquel muchacho que dormía unas cuantas habitaciones contiguas. —Es cierto, no serás igual a tu padre, serás un niño muy amable y no tendrás el problema de egocentrismo como él… espero realmente que así sea, aunque tu si crecerás junto a Vegeta. ¡Ay bebe!, no heredes su mal genio por favor— abrazó al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo llevó junto a ella hasta su habitación. Trató de dormir de la misma forma en que lo hacia su hijo, pero el insomnio se adueñó de su organismo, después de todo no había pasado nada bueno como para dormir plácidamente, sobre todo porque desde hace cinco días que no realizaba ningún tipo de contacto con Vegeta.

Encendió el televisor cambiando reiteradas veces de canal, nada parecía llamarle la atención, cogió su computadora portátil y reviso varias páginas de internet, sin embargo tampoco satisfacían lo que buscaba: _Que aburrido._ Volvió a sentarse a un lado de la cama, esta vez cogió entre sus manos un álbum familiar, en ella había solo una fotografía de Vegeta, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos sobre el pecho el guerrero estaba sentado en el jardín con su típico traje de batalla, la espalda sujeta bajo un árbol de cerezos, y con la mirada perdida en el cielo: —Si supiera que logré fotografiarlo destrozaría el álbum —sonrió imaginando la posible actitud del Saiyajin, pero inmediatamente se vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de aquel día en que ambos discutieron, y en el que él, como tantas otras veces no pretendió expresar absolutamente nada. —…Vegeta.

Estiró sus brazos al cielo caminando hacia el balcón de la habitación, al abrir el ventanal una gélida brisa le entumeció el cuerpo por completo produciendo una reacción en cadena erizando cada centímetro de su piel, usó un abrigo que tenía a mano, y la cerró vertiginosamente para no incomodar al bebe, puso sus codos sobre el barandal del balcón observando la vida nocturna de la ciudad, las estrellas en el cielo se ocultaban tras nubes juguetonas que insistían en cubrirlas, en tanto algunas luciérnagas danzaban en el jardín entregando un grato espectáculo para pasar el mal momento. En su mente, los pensamientos intentaban estructurarse, sin embargo todo seguía siendo un gran revoltijo de ideas, sentimientos y escenas. Vegeta y su indiferencia, Yamcha y su estima, Goku y su muerte, su hijo adulto y la tristeza en sus ojos que aun no lograba dilucidar, el bebe y el futuro incierto en su personalidad de la cual se preocupaba, y de ella misma. Ella y sus decisiones que al tomarlas cambiaban repentinamente, giraban en su eje, y jamás nunca podía centrarlas. Suspiró otra vez: — yahora que voy a hacer_._

—Te enfermaras —Vegeta sentado en la esquina del barandal, observando el mismo paisaje que Bulma, la asustó con su masculina voz proveniente entre las penumbras, ella no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que manifestó aquellas palabras, con su codo al reaccionar, boto un pequeño masetero de orquídeas, enojada por lo que había hecho, regañó al Saiyajin.

—No hagas eso Vegeta, a diferencia tuya no puedo sentir las presencias, me asustaste

—No es para tanto —aseguró, ayudándola a recoger el desastre. —, hace frío, te enfermaras

—Eso no te incumbe —bramó. —¿Qué haces en mi balcón?

—Nada que te importe

—¿Por qué no hacías 'nada' desde el techo o desde otro lugar, mi casa es bastante grande, por qué en MI balcón?

—Porque se me dio la gana

—Como quieras, buenas noches —sacudió la tierra en sus manos y entro hasta la habitación dejando a Vegeta fuera de ella, sin embargo el Saiyajin la siguió. —¿Necesitas algo? —pregunto sin voltear mientras se acostaba a un lado del bebe bajo las sábanas.

—Sí, tengo esto que dejaste en mi caja de capsulas —le mostro la nota sacándola con desdén desde su bolsillo soltándola a su lado.

—No veo para que molestarse en traerlo de vuelta, bastaba con que lo lanzaras a la basura —tomó el papel revisando su letra e intentando comprender en qué momento se le ocurrió hacer esa tontería: _era obvio que no le prestaría atención, tengo que pensar mejor antes de hacer las cosas._

—Eres una tonta —el guerrero se cruzo de brazos permaneciendo detenido a un lado de la muchacha sin mirarla.

—Y tu un idiota, ahora fuera

—Sí, realmente eres tonta

—¡Ya basta Vegeta, sal de aquí de una buena vez! —sus gritos incomodaron al bebe haciéndolo sollozar, lo arrulló a su lado para calmarlo. —, ves lo que me haces hacer, fuera

—Si no gritaras Trunks no despertaría, pero no puedes hablar sin chillar

—¡Fuera! —esta vez los gritos de Bulma despertaron al pequeño quien no cesó de llorar por largos minutos, tuvo que tomarlo en sus brazos y mecerlo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro recitando palabras para serenarlo, el guerrero por su parte observaba la escena sonriendo burlescamente lo que hacía enfurecer aun mas a la muchacha.

—A eso me refería, no puedes hablar sin gritar como una loca —sonrió.

Ofendida y molesta por la actitud del Saiyajin, sagazmente le entrego el bebe llorando, y salió apresurada dejando a un desconcertado Vegeta. Tras la puerta, Bulma fue testigo de una escena inédita, en principio se imagino lo mas horroroso que podría formularse en su mente, pues Trunks ceso en su llanto a solo segundos de su salida, se mantuvo alerta tras la puerta, y al no escuchar mas sollozos ingreso apresurada; el bebe estaba durmiendo sobre la cama plácidamente sin embargo ella aun no lograba comprender lo que sucedía.

—¿Qué hiciste? —alertada, corrió hasta su bebe y empezó a revisarlo, si bien en su interior sabia que él sería incapaz de dañarlo, la impresión pudo más que la razón.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que lastime a mi hijo?! Duerme, es todo

—No insinué nada, directamente estoy revisando a MI hijo, haz cambiado completamente la imagen que tenia de tu persona Vegeta, con esa constante conducta arrogante solo demuestras lo contrario así que no esperes nada de confianza por mi parte

—¡Es que no te das cuenta! —aumento el tono de la voz, pero al notar la incomodidad en su hijo, retomo la serenidad. —Intento expresarte… esto, a mi manera, ni siquiera sé que es, y tu solo dices estupideces

Bulma bajó la mirada, pero en solo unos segundos reanudo su altanera personalidad. —Por supuesto que me he dado cuenta de tus celos, de la actitud que tomas cuando me oyes hablar de Yamcha, cuando estoy con él, esos celos no significan que te importe, si comprendieras un poco a los humanos, a mí, te darías cuenta que celar sin un comportamiento que muestre aprecio no es más que un claro ejemplo de egocentrismo y arrogancia, lo haces solo porque sientes que vas a perder lo que crees por derecho tuyo, de lo que quieres poseer control y propiedad, ves a Yamcha como un enemigo sobre un objeto, pero yo no soy un objeto, mucho menos TU objeto, debes entender que esto no es suficiente para mí, siempre terminas detonando palabras crueles luego de comentar algo agradable, a pesar de que sé intentas demostrarlo a tu manera, cambias repentinamente todo por una actitud petulante y desagradable. Comparando a un lenguaje que entiendas, diciéndolo a tu manera, es como todo el esfuerzo que haces día a día para superar a Goku no funciona porque el siempre te lleva ventaja, humillándote una vez tras otra sin realizar mayor esfuerzo por su parte, de manera natural te supera sin siquiera buscarlo, esa misma frustración que sientes, la experimento yo

La quijada de Vegeta se abrió súbitamente, las palabras de Bulma habían sido duras, no solo por lo que significaba sino por las comparaciones y por la manera en que lo había dicho, una forma tan _''despiadada'_, si bien era cierto que ambos se decían cosas hirientes gran parte del tiempo, sobre todo él, nunca espero venir de aquella mujer esas comparaciones despectivas.

—No vuelvas a repetir eso, ¿Me oíste?

—¿O si no qué?, no harás nada Vegeta, nunca lo haces —al terminar de chistar, comprendió la frialdad de sus expresiones, había dejado salir todo su malestar de un golpe sin pensar en lo que decía realmente, sin sentirlo, simplemente permitió que su boca se abriera y dijera las palabras más crueles que tenia guardadas dentro de un diccionario para enemigos, ella había impregnado todo ese odio y dolor acumulado en el interior de su corazón contra el Saiyajin, que a pesar de lo que sucedía, no se lo merecía. Sin embargo, su orgullo le impidió retractarse y simplemente bajo la mirada sentándose en la cama.

Vegeta continuaba de pie aun sorprendido, sus ojos se llenaron en fuego de odio los cuales se clavaron apáticos en ella, la tomo del pijama, y la levanto de la cama sin ningún tipo de cuidado ni delicadeza; aún así Bulma en ningún momento demostró miedo, desafiante, la muchacha no permitía quitar sus ojos de él, sacó la mano del guerrero que aún la mantenía detenida y erguida posicionó sus muñecas en la cadera esperando alguna desagradable actitud. Él se acerco con ímpetu dejando sus labios adheridos al oído izquierdo de la mujer: _entonces sigue acostándote con esa basura, pero no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, humana_.

Hacía años que Vegeta no se refería a ella como 'humana', 'muchacha terrícola' o algo por el estilo, había aprendido a tratarla de Bulma, o simplemente mujer cuando discutían con prepotencia, no espero realmente que el Saiyajin retomara esa actitud de guerrero frio sin ningún tipo de interés, si, le había tocado un punto delicado a Vegeta, su punto débil, y el no sería menos en despreciarla como merecía:_ No, no lo merezco, es él quien se merece mis palabras._

Vegeta volteó y de un golpe cerró el ventanal, dio un impacto tan enérgico que fracturó el cristal en miles de líneas asimétricas.

—No debí decir eso —se dijo la científica, suspirando.

En el cielo, el Saiyajin se movía de un punto a otro con premura, maldecía chistando entre dientes, con desdén ambos ojos quedaban atrapados en ese balcón, en el lugar exacto donde se encontraba aquella mujer. —Maldita sea Bulma, como te atreves —acumulando esferas de energía el guerrero estiraba sus brazos apuntando de manera certera a aquel punto, pero desaparecía la energía en ellas. —¡Por qué, por qué no puedo simplemente lanzar mi poder, por qué! —gritaba presionando ambos puños realizando fallidamente una y otra vez el mismo acto. Entre ello, su hijo adulto, Trunks logro captar el trastorno en el KI de su padre, vistiéndose partió de inmediato hacia las alturas.

—¿Papá, que estás haciendo? —el guerrero más joven noto la inquietud en el Saiyajin, el cual no podía dejar de apuntar hacia Corporación Capsula —, ten cuidado puedes…

—Un destello, tan solo uno y acabaría con ellos de manera certera, pero… maldición no puedo hacerlo

—Estás alterado, deberías bajar y descansar —aconsejó el muchacho acercándose, con una de sus manos tocó el hombro derecho de Vegeta, pero este la arrebato de su cuerpo. —No me des órdenes mocoso insolente, largo de aquí si no quieres ser eliminado

—Pero…

—Todo es culpa de ese gusano, me las va a pagar —el hombre de cabello negro emprendió un vuelo implacable, estaba dispuesto a buscar a Yamcha y desaparecerlo, si no podía acabar con Bulma y su hijo, entonces extraería su ira con esa basura.

—¡No, espera! —Trunks a su espalda lo seguía intentando mantener el ritmo de velocidad de su padre, aunque no iban a la par la distancia entre ambos era suficiente para escucharse. —¡¿Qué tienes pensado hacer, papá?, por favor cálmate!

—¡Cállate!

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

**N/A: Gracias a quienes siguen la historia y dejan sus review! :)**


	9. Déjame tocarte

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces. **

* * *

**"_...A pesar de los malos momentos, aunque todo parezca ser un vil infierno, las llamas del deseo pueden apaciguar toda guerra aunque sea solo por unos instantes._"**

* * *

**Capítulo nueve: Déjame tocarte**

El rostro del muchacho de cabello lila era acariciado por la brisa gélida, sus mejillas estaban medianamente enrojecidas causadas por la rapidez con la cual volaba tras su padre, y por la frialdad del ambiente que en cada kilómetro se hacía más y más crudo. Por su lado, Vegeta irradiando enfado parecía no sufrir tacto alguno del ambiente hostil por el cual transitaba, la piel de su rostro parecía inmune a todo agente externo del espacio, y su ceño fruncido se mantenía en posición enmarcándose con desdén. En una casa de tamaño regular, alejada del contacto citadino, Yamcha reparaba uno de sus autos acompañado de su pequeño amigo Puar, al notar en las alturas la presencia de Vegeta y Trunks, sugirió a su compañero azul ocultarse en casa lo cual hizo sin protestar, limpió la grasa de motor en sus manos con un trapo cercano y espero a que ambos llegasen. El Saiyajin de cabello oscuro fue el primero en descender quedando a unos cuantos metros de distancia, con una diferencia de segundos el muchacho de cabello lila hizo lo mismo intentando con sus palabras convencer a su padre de regresar sin causar alboroto.

—No es necesario causar estos problemas papá, ¿no piensas en cómo te estás viendo?, es ridículo todo esto

—No te metas —respondió avanzando lentamente hacia el lobo del desierto.

Yamcha sonrió lanzando el trozo de tela, erguido puso ambos brazos a su lado empuñando con firmeza las manos, las palabras no fueron necesarias para explicar el motivo de la visita, él ya comprendía a que podía deberse y sin temor decidió entrar en guardia, si bien era cierto aunque utilizara todo su poder jamás podría vencer a Vegeta, el guerrero por el simple motivo de estar ahí señalaba que le importaba lo que sucedía entre Bulma y él, y no lo mataría. Tenía esa garantía, matarlo significaría entrar en lío con la científica y a su vez con los demás guerreros lo cual sería una desventaja a pesar de ser actualmente el más fuerte sobre la tierra sin la presencia de Goku, y con el problema de control de sentimientos por parte de Gohan lo cual lo haría un blanco fácil para eliminar sin premura, no era necesario pensar demasiado para comprender que el Saiyajin había cambiado, y todo lo que hacía lo controlaba basándose en las opiniones de Bulma, aunque no lo dijera ni demostrara_: luego de la muerte de Goku el pudo asesinarnos a todos, aunque estuviera Gohan podría habernos eliminados, y aún así, no lo hizo. _

—Que grata visita Vegeta, supuse que vendrías en algún momento —comentó el antiguo ladrón del desierto elevándose hasta el cielo. —, sin embargo no te daré pelea en mi casa, prefiero hacerlo en otro lugar

—¿No quieres morir en tu casa? —rió estruendoso. —, bien, te daré un último deseo

Volaron juntos hasta un campo de fútbol abandonado no muy lejos del hogar de Yamcha, se quedaron unos segundos detenidos, mirándose. Sin descender, Vegeta se precipito con premura contra el terrícola, la intención del Saiyajin era clavar su puño derecho en el estómago del 'insecto', no obstante, a quien realmente había golpeado era a su hijo. Trunks interceptó la pelea entre ambos llevándose un duro y enérgico golpe en el abdomen, los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron de par en par, si bien no era la primera vez que golpeaba su hijo, algo le tocó el corazón, sintió una culpa abismal y en su mente, la imagen del muchacho arrojando saliva desde sus labios, encorvándose a su vez de dolor lo paralizaron por unos instantes. — ¡Te dije que no estorbaras, inútil! — volvió a abalanzarse y nuevamente el muchacho intercedió esta vez siendo golpeado en el rostro.

—¡Trunks, deja de ponerte en medio¡ —gritó el lobo del desierto sujetando al joven tembloroso, para hacerlo tocar tierra y estabilizarlo. —, esta pelea es entre Vegeta y yo, no necesito que intercedas

—¡Mocoso inútil, muévete de una buena vez! —el Semisaiyajin logro bloquear el puñetazo, y nuevamente intento hacer entrar en razón a su padre.

—¡Es ridículo papá! ¡Mira lo que estás haciendo, peleas sin motivos, piensa en lo que haces, es… es patético!

Vegeta sintió una llama recorrer todo el cuerpo cuando la palabra 'patético' llego hasta su cerebro, comprimió sus dientes los cuales parecían pronto a estallar, encolerizado camino contra ambos guerreros frente a él, pero entre sus pasos, charcos de agua lo reflejaron dejándose ver en su actuar. Fijó la mirada en sí mismo y luego la desvió hacia ellos, su hijo aun encorvado por el dolor, y a Yamcha intentando ayudarlo solventando su pesar, hizo a Vegeta explotar. La fuerza del Súper Saiyajin fue expulsada de su cuerpo resplandeciendo e iluminando la profunda oscuridad a su alrededor, sin embargo no atacó a ninguno de los presentes, simplemente se elevo por los cielos y desapareció a lo lejos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto el beisbolista. —ven, necesitas sentarte un momento

—No, no te preocupes —respondió levantando el pecho. —, no es la primera vez que recibo un ataque de mi padre, nunca lo hace lo suficiente fuerte para dañarme —dijo.

—Pero esta vez era para mí. ¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien?

—Si —respondió en seco. Volteó sus ojos hacia la dirección en la cual sentía el KI de su padre y se quedo pasmado en el cielo. —, Yamcha, ¿que está pasando entre mi madre y tú?

—Nada —respondió. — Creo que a tu padre le está molestando el hecho de que Bulma y yo volvamos a retomar contacto, pero no hay nada entre nosotros más que una agradable amistad

—Mi padre no estaría así de enfurecido si no fuera por nada —el muchacho retorno sus ojos azules hacia el guerrero e impregno esa mirada híbrida que poseía la frialdad de Vegeta y aquella característica curiosidad de Bulma esperando a que éste hiciera un comentario más fidedigno o al menos agregara lo que faltaba para entender.

—Son celos —menciono. —, Vegeta no está acostumbrado a sentirlos, tal vez aun no entienda realmente que son es por eso que actúa de esta manera

—Dijiste que estabas esperándolo, ¿Por qué?

—Te lo acabo de decir, celos. Recuerda que hace unos días nos quedamos con Bulma en casa de Milk, además es posible que hayan discutido y conociendo el carácter de tu madre, debió herirlo de alguna manera, viéndose acorralado, mezclando todos esos sentimientos que tu padre no tenía antes y ahora empezaron a florecer, es una transición —explicó ayudando al muchacho a sentarse sobre las bancas de maderas antiguas del campo. —No quiero hablar mal de tu papá ni de tu raza pero debes comprender que Vegeta era un mercenario y asesino despiadado, por naturaleza a menos que pierdan la memoria los Saiyajin son violentos, solo ahora está empezando a tener sentimientos, todo gracias a ella, y a ti. Además es orgulloso, y con todo esto no debe tener claro que hacer —detuvo sus palabras unos instantes observando al muchacho aun cabizbajo. — ¿Te diste cuenta verdad?

—¿Eh?

—A pesar de que esos golpes eran para mí, no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para matarme, sé que tu y yo no tenemos la misma resistencia, pero mírate, solo tienes un pequeño rasguño en el labio, el podría haberme asesinado y no lo hizo

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo levantando la mirada. —, ¿Qué debería hacer entonces?

—Vuelve a Corporación Capsula, ¿Tu madre sabe que vinieron aquí?

—No, no lo sabe

—No le cuentes nada, hablare con ella cuando sea el momento, Vegeta estará bien no te preocupes

Trunks asintió un tanto desconcertado. Se despidió con sus características actitudes de amabilidad y regresó a C.C. El Ki de Vegeta se sentía lejano y alterado, aumentaba y descendía con suma facilidad: _Debe estar destruyendo algo, supongo. _A pasos de llegar a su habitación, se encontró con Bulma.

—¿Qué haces levantado, saliste? —pregunto atenta a los movimientos del joven. Se acerco lo suficiente para notar la herida en su labio, y corrió a buscar un botiquín. —¿Qué sucedió, Trunks, quien te hizo esto, estas ebrio, drogado, hace cuanto sales por las noches?

El muchacho en notorio nerviosismo trato de pensar en que decir, cuando se dispuso a hablar su madre desinfectaba la herida sobre el labio lo que impedía que se expresara. Atónito escuchaba a su madre dar sermones sin percibir realmente lo que ella decía estando concentrado en la presencia de su padre, pero un alarido ensordecedor lo saco de su estado de letargo.

—Vamos Trunks, respóndeme, que ha sucedido

—No es nada, fue solo un accidente, un descuido

—¿Crees que soy tonta? Soy tu madre, la herida es de un golpe… ¿Vegeta?

—No, no lo hizo mi padre. Salí a entrenar a una montaña cercana y por un descuido me golpeé el rostro

—¿Entrenar a esta hora de la noche?, Trunks sé que te pareces a tu padre pero no eres obstinado como él. Hijo, puedes hablar conmigo, desde que llegaste he notado esa tristeza en tus ojos, se supone que deberías estar feliz por haber derrotado a los androides de tu época pero pareciera que cada día sufres más, mi niño, ¿Qué sucede?

—Es… es solo que me gustaría tener a mi padre en mi época, y esta será la última vez que viajaré. Me iré el viernes —comentó el muchacho cabizbajo con los ojos humedecidos. —, por mi no me iría nunca pero no puedo dejar a mi madre sola, quiero decir, a ti

Bulma no supo que decir, ahora que necesitaba hablar no podía hacerlo pero cuando lo mejor era evitar hacer comentarios los hacía con la mayor naturalidad. Abrazó a su hijo adulto y lo acompaño hasta su cuarto. —¿Estás seguro que te irás el viernes? Es solo dentro de cinco días

El muchacho le dedicó una delicada sonrisa, eso fue suficiente para comprender que las preguntas estaban de más. La científica cerró la puerta, y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron desde sus ojos: _demasiado por hoy_. Se dijo volviendo al intento de dormir.

Los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquella era la última noche que Trunks pasaría en esa época para no regresar nuevamente. Su madre había realizado una pequeña fiesta de despedida para que el joven se llevara un grato recuerdo. A pesar del esfuerzo de todos por dejar una bonita postal, el muchacho no se sentía animado, Vegeta no había regresado a Corporación Capsula desde aquella pelea, y no tuvo la oportunidad de comentarle a su padre cuando se iría siendo posible que no regresara antes de tiempo y se iría teniendo como recuerdo a su padre totalmente perdido.

El reloj marcaba las once y media de la noche haciendo que todos regresaran a sus hogares, Bulma lo ayudó a empacar lo restante en capsulas, organizarlas y compartir como último momento intimo con el muchacho a modo de intentar llenar los vacíos que no lograron completar durante su relación tan corta. Una vez solo en su habitación, tomo la fotografía que su madre le había regalado, todos juntos incluyéndolo posaban para entregarle el recuerdo de la victoria obtenida, sin contar a su padre, él no estaba ahí. Somnoliento, poco a poco dejo que el mundo de los sueños lo sumergiera, pero unos cuantos toques en la puerta lo sacaron de su estado, se levanto para recibir al visitante pero antes de lograrlo, quien tocaba ya estaba dentro.

—Supe que te irás mañana —Vegeta entro apresurado cerrando la puerta a su espalda, con el traje de combate rasgado, su rostro denotaba cansancio y un exceso de violencia se marcaba en sus brazos arañados. —, esto te servirá —limpio una caja de capsulas manchada por sus dedos sucios, y se la entrego. —son trajes Saiyajin, sé que tu madre podrá hacerlos pero este diseño se lo pedí a Bulma hace poco, dudo haberlo hecho en tu época, y además agregue unos robots reforzados, los mismos que utilizo para entrenar

El joven de cabello lila cogió receloso la caja con capsulas, un pequeño temblor le sacudió la columna, se sentía ansioso y a la vez agradecido por ver a su padre una vez más. —¿Cómo supiste que me iría mañana?

Vegeta ladeo una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestar. —Lo supuse por el KI de esos gusanos todos reunidos aquí solo significaba que te irías

El muchacho no se limito a ocultar la alegría que le causaba la presencia de su padre, el corazón le latía a miles de revoluciones por segundo y lo sentía pronto a salirse de su pecho. —Gracias, papá —estiro una de sus manos para realizar una despedida como la anterior solo que ahora seria la ultima, Vegeta no respondió. Cuando decidió desistir y atenerse a no recibir el saludo, el Saiyajin de cabello negro poso su mano enguantada sobre el hombro derecho de su hijo, y en un repentino movimiento lo llevo hacia su torso. Trunks tenía sus azules ojos abiertos de par en par, brillaban expectantes de aquel abrazo que repentinamente su padre le había otorgado, a pesar de los escasos segundos que duro para él fueron una eternidad, una eternidad que se quedaría por siempre en sus recuerdos, el mejor de todos. Sin más el Saiyajin puro se despidió con un cortante 'suerte' y dejo al muchacho al borde del llanto. Era tanta la felicidad que tenía en su pecho que ya no sabía qué hacer, presiono la caja de capsulas en sus manos y se durmió con ellas.

La mañana llegó y la despedida fue más agridulce de lo que se esperaba, Bulma lloraba por ser la última vez que se verían, los demás despedían frenéticos al jovem el cual no volverían a tener entre ellos, a pesar de estar en pequeño sabían que no sería el mismo, y desde las alturas, lejano a todos los demás, un Vegeta sereno y sonriente despidió con un simple movimiento de dedos haciendo referencia al 'paz y amor' hasta ver desaparecer la nave en el espacio.

—Es un gran chico —comento Yamcha a la científica la cual se secaba las lagrimas. —, hará maravillosas cosas, es el Goku de su época, la tierra estará bien en sus manos

—Lo sé —dedicó una suave sonrisa al lobo del desierto, y camino hasta sus amigos para despedirse de ellos. Yamcha continuo a su lado intentando encontrar el momento para hablar sobre lo que había sucedido hace días, pero prefirió callar.

—Se fue y aun no se que le sucedió en su labio, hace días llego con una herida en ellos y no quiso comentarme nada al respecto, sigo preocupada y creo que lo estaré durante mucho tiempo —dijo meciendo al bebe sobre sus brazos. —, tampoco he sabido algo de Vegeta, se fue y no ha regresado desde entonces, ni siquiera se digno en venir a despedir a su hijo, y lo único que Trunks quería era pasar tiempo con él

—¿De qué hablas? —consultó el guerrero. —, Vegeta estaba sobre el techo

—¿Qué?¿De verdad? —desvió sus ojos al tejado de Corporación Capsula pero ya nadie estaba ahí, miro a su alrededor pero no pudo divisarlo. —¿Está aquí?

—Siento su KI lejano. El día de la fiesta también estuvo presento, quizás llego por la noche al sentirnos en su 'territorio'—bufó esperando alguna palabra de molestia por parte de ella, pero no hizo ademan de contestar. —, esta demás preguntar pero ¿estás bien? No lo menciono por la partida de Trunks, ¿tú... estás bien?

Bulma trato de contenerse pero las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, camino alejándose del guerrero y evitar así lanzarse en sus brazos a llorar; coloco al bebe en el suelo sujetándolo de una manita para ir más ligera, seguida por Yamcha, sus labios dejaron salir las palabras que no quería expresar. —Nada está bien y tenerte aquí hace que todo sea peor

—Ey!, bonita, calma —animó a la peliazul deteniéndola desde el brazo quedando a solo centímetros de distancia el uno del otro. Se contemplaron por largos minutos, la respiración acelerada acompañada por el latente nerviosismo les ruborizó las mejillas. El olor de la peliazul le hacía entrar en un trance hipnótico de recuerdos y placer, mientras el rostro magullado del guerrero le hacían retroceder a sus tiempos de juventud, cuando su corazón se hinchaba de amor por él. En un momento de descuido sus cuerpos tomaron vida propia lejos de la razón la cual los había controlado el tocarse, acercándose el uno del otro, cuando sus respiraciones chocaban volviéndose una, Yamcha se alejo con premura. —Vegeta.

El terrícola volteó su rostro hacia el cielo, los rayos del sol impedían ver con claridad el espacio pero a la distancia la figura del Saiyajin pudo ser percibida. Ambos contemplaron al guerrero descender en el jardín de Corporación Capsula, este a su vez clavó aquella fría mirada en esos grandes y brillantes ojos azules. Bulma veía la caminata del guerrero en una especie de cámara de lenta y que en cada centímetro que avanzaba esos ojos negros penetraban hasta sus entrañas, parecía que intentaba robar todos sus pensamientos y embargándola de un temor que no lograba disuadir sus manos temblorosas dejaron caer un pequeño oso de juguete. Esa mirada la hizo recordar a la primera vez que se encontraron en Namek, ojos negros que poseían una indiferencia indescriptible capaz de doblegar su alma, la cual no estuvo en paz hasta perderlo tras la puerta automática de la casa.

—No te causaré más problemas, por favor, cuídate mucho y lo que sea que necesites sabes que puedes contar conmigo —el lobo del desierto tras notar la incomodidad de la peliazul, sonrió alejándose.

La científica se sentó a beber té en el jardín mientras el pequeño de dos años jugaba con sus abuelos, Bulma permanecía leyendo una aburrida revista de moda desviando constantemente su atención hasta su hijo, pero sus pensamientos se encontraban perdidos en algún lugar recóndito de su cerebro.

—Mamá puedes cuidar a Trunks un momento, ya regreso —Vegeta la había llamado con un discreto movimiento de mano.

Quedaron frente a frente observándose, a pesar del nerviosismo se mantuvo firme penetrando sus cristales azules en los negros azabaches del guerrero. —¿Sucede algo?

—Me iré —respondió. —, unas cuantas semanas o tal vez meses, pero no será por siempre

—¿Como que te vas?, ¿Donde?

—Agradece que te lo comenté, es la primera vez que lo hago confórmate con eso

La muchacha bajo el rostro y no pregunto nada más: _le dije que eligiera, supongo que esta será su decisión_. Vegeta dio media vuelta, alejándose, pero antes de emprender vuelo, ella se abalanzo para abrazarlo, sintiendo que el guerrero la apartaba atrapó entre sus manos el rostro del Saiyajin para besarlo, un beso frío que parecía no tener respuesta pronto se torno cálido y excitante. En un sagaz movimiento dejándose llevar la tomo por la cintura presionándola contra su cuerpo, ambos parecían arder con el contacto de la piel, una reacción en cadena que preferían comprender con el hecho de no haberse tocado hacia ya bastante tiempo, el ultimo contacto sexual yacía semanas antes de la llegada de los androides, y el ahora roce de sus cuerpos encendió las llamas apaciguadas. Elevándose hasta la habitación de Vegeta se despojaron de sus ropas con prontitud, desnudos sobre la cama, recorriéndose por completo entre caricias violentas y desmesuradas se dejaron llevar por el éxtasis del momento. Entre gemidos desgarradores las palabras no fueron necesarias y aunque quisieran decirlas sus mentes aparentaban estar atrapadas en una turbina de deseos salvajes que no encontrarían la calma ala brevedad.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

**N/A: Sé que fue un capitulo largo pero sentí una gran inspiración como nunca antes mientras veía una maratón de dragon ball z, jajaja. Tenía planeado agregar lemón y practicar en ello un poco, pero la historia es Rated T así que lo dejo simplemente a la imaginación.**

**Gracias por los reviews! :)**


	10. Sentimientos

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces.**

* * *

**_"... ¿Quién dijo que estar enamorada de un Saiyajin sería fácil?, después de todo no son humanos, y los sentimientos que puedan llegar a sentir jamás serán tomados de la misma forma en que lo hacemos los humanos, por ello muchas veces nos dañaran aunque no quieran hacerlo."_**

* * *

**Capítulo diez: Sentimientos.**

Cuando el acto de placer fue consumado, ambos terminaron enredados entre sí, permitiendo a sus corazones latir al unísono atrapados entre sabanas sudorosas. Esperanzada en que su guerrero no partiría en un viaje sin retorno confirmado, se aferraba con mayor fuerza al tonificado, cálido y húmedo cuerpo a su lado, descansando entre aquellos brazos fuertes que le hacían sentir protegida, se quedó dormida oliendo aquel perfume natural de ese cuerpo varonil. Un par de horas más tarde, y con el cansancio todavía aprehendido en ella, despertó, pero él ya no estaba. Se apresuró hasta su habitación para cambiar el vestido estropeado a manos de Vegeta, se vistió apresurada y recorrió la mansión por completa buscándolo, sin embargo no lo encontró. En el jardín y aún con anhelos de que siguiera cerca, preguntó a sus padres por la presencia del Saiyajin a lo que estos no respondieron, concentrados en alimentar a sus mascotas, no obstante para su tranquilidad aquella áspera voz tocó sus oídos, estremeciéndola.

—Bulma, no encuentro las cápsulas de mis trajes—pronunció acercándose a ella. —, ¡y dile a este niño que deje de tomar mi pierna!

El pequeño Trunks quien ya manejaba la técnica de caminar con suma facilidad, cada vez que notaba la presencia de Vegeta tendía abalanzarse hacia él y seguirlo a todas partes. El Saiyajin por su lado cuando advertía la actitud de interés y atención en su hijo apresuraba el paso para alejarse de su tacto, sin embargo esta vez en un descuido de segundos, el pequeño logro aferrarse a él y por ningún motivo estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

—No te causa ningún daño —sonrió la peliazul divertida por la escena frente a sus ojos. —, además cada vez que estas cerca intenta que le prestes atención. Antes lloraba al ver tu rostro, bueno en realidad quien no lo haría, pero ya ves, quiere estar cerca de ti

—Me incomoda —bufó tomando al pequeño con una de sus manos manteniéndolo en el aire. —, por cierto, no había querido comentarlo pero… ¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello?

— ¿Y hasta ahora dices algo? —la mujer cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho resaltando sus atributos en aquel vestido rojo ceñido a su dulce silueta. —, quise cambiar un poco, y lo hice. Siempre lo hago, ¿no?

Vegeta recorrió con sus azabaches ojos el cuerpo perfecto de esa mujer que lo debilitaba, hacía tan solo unas horas la había poseído por completo, y ahora nuevamente deseaba tenerla bajo su poder. Las constantes palabras indescifrables de su hijo quien no cambiaba ese rostro serio aun cuando intentaba reír lo saco de su estado de trance. —Tómalo

El Saiyajin le dio la espalda a ambos señalando lo consentido que estaba criando a Trunks, ella rió estruendosamente, tratando de calmar al pequeño quien no dejaba de llorar una vez lejos de su padre, sin esperar demasiado, Bulma lo subió en la espalda del guerrero. Vegeta gruñía exigiendo que lo quitara, mientras ella solo reía al presenciar esa enternecedora escena, por un lado estaba el hombre enfadado que sin embargo no hacía nada por quitar al pequeño, y por otro lado estaba el niño de dos años el cual lloraba exigiendo esa cálida atención que Vegeta le propinaba en algunas situaciones, pues cuando nadie a su alrededor observaba, el príncipe expresaba a su modo el cariño que tenía a su hijo.

—No me causa gracia, Bulma, sácalo de una maldita vez y dime donde demonios están mis trajes de combate

—Vegeta, él solo quiere que le prestes atención, vamos sé un poco mas cariñoso con tu hijo, mira como intenta aferrarse a ti —reía la científica a carcajadas al ver la lucha que llevaban ambos. Luego de disfrutar esa escena, liberó a Vegeta tomando al pequeño Trunks entre sus brazos, y le señalo el lugar de las cápsulas. El príncipe partió enfurecido maldiciendo en su idioma natal por las 'humillaciones' que ella lo obligaba a soportar.

Después de un largo periodo de tiempo, Vegeta decidió al fin sentarse a cenar con los demás, no obstante permaneció distante a toda conversación, se veía perdido en sí mismo, en sus confusos pensamientos que solo adolecían su sano juicio. Ella pudo notarlo, aquellos ojos cabizbajos demostraban una constante lucha de ideas que se enredaban violentamente. Sabía que tendría que soportar alguna dolorosa noticia esa noche.

Corporación Capsula se sumía al más infinito silencio, la noche era oscura, las estrellas no brillaban en el cielo pues las nubes las cubrían de su danzante esplendor, en las calles penaba la soledad, la ruidosa ciudad parecía muerta en una triste noche invernal. Ella con el pecho inflamado de tanta angustia intentaba calmarse, buscaba la saciedad a sus emociones, lo suficiente como para cerrar sus ojos cansados, pero parecía que el corazón se le escaparía del cuerpo al latir con suma rapidez, sentía no recibir el suficiente oxigeno a su cerebro, y el mundo se veía girar; esa angustia provocaba un estrepitoso ataque de ansiedad, su cuerpo temblaba casi por completo, sudaba helado y sus labios parecían resecarse de un segundo a otro a pesar de llevar ya varios vasos de agua fría. La puerta de su habitación se abrió con delicadeza, ni un ápice de luz se reflejaba, un par de pasos duros, y la respiración agitada de quien se acercaba no hicieron más que abrumarla, sentía muy dentro de su corazón que esa noche lloraría, y demasiado. Sus ojos azules podían visualizarse tenuemente en la oscuridad fijados en quien se acercaba apresurado.

—¿Vegeta? —pronunció en un cortante susurro intentando disimular que lo esperaba. Un gruñido entre dientes fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta—Te irás ¿no es así?

—Sí, me iré

Bulma le dio la espalda acurrucándose bajo las sábanas oprimiendo el llanto a flor de piel. —Vete de una buena vez

—Regresaré —marcó con suma prepotencia atrapando el frágil cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos. —, si me quedo no lograré avanzar con mi entrenamiento

Ella suspiró. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta el mentón que limpio con celeridad, por un instante pensó en que Vegeta podría cambiar al menos ese rudo tacto al hablarle, sintió que la paz que deseaba en su corazón pronto llegaría, sin embargo se habían quedado otra vez en simples ideales y deseos fantasiosos que cada día parecían más lejanos e imposibles. Se sentó en la cama solo para propinar un golpe certero en el rostro del Saiyajin: Esto es por dejarme —indicó. —Y esto es para que vuelvas —terminó por decir besando con suavidad los labios de Vegeta, a lo que él no se opuso, empero no tardó en quitarla de su cuerpo para evitar otro desliz como el de aquella tarde. Se despidió cortante y emprendió vuelo. Bulma se lanzó a la cama con violencia y cerró los ojos para recordar los buenos momentos con aquel terco sujeto, las noches desenfrenadas con las cuales esta historia había comenzado, la primera vez que sus ojos se cruzaron, ese primer beso y al mismo tiempo el primer encuentro en que sus cuerpos ardieron al unísono. Recordó aquel día martes, meses después de haber terminado su relación con Yamcha, cuando se sentía abatida y sola, cuando imaginaba a los androides en algún lugar del planeta siendo construidos y a todos aquellos guerreros rebeldes que solo querían luchar y no aceptaron su brillante idea. Abrumada, había lanzado varias revistas científicas al suelo, mientras se intoxicaba en pastelillos de crema y lúcuma, cuando llenaba su organismo de gaseosas y jugos calóricos, comida basura que nunca la saciaba, y que solo servían para ensuciar su lugar de trabajo… y ese Saiyajin. Ese guerrero que cada vez que podía la sacaba de quicio con sus exigencias sin un ápice de amabilidad, ese hombre con el que podía pasar horas discutiendo y ninguno de los dos se callaba jamás, ninguno perdía, ese hombre que a pesar de la coraza que llevaba puesta, de esa actitud petulante y arrogante, la maldad que parecía detonar en cada paso que daba, en cada risa maléfica que lanzaba luego de proliferar algún mensaje sarcástico e irónico o simplemente cruel, ese hombre al que había temido una vez, ese hombre que le encendía cada parte de su cuerpo cuando se cruzaban, el torso desnudo, sus piernas formadas por músculos fortalecidos que muchas veces imagino rodeándola en las noches frías, cuando sus más bajos instintos le pedían correr a pedirle caricias, empaparse de su maldad, de su orgullo y petulancia… ese orgullo que amaba y odiaba a la vez, ese guerrero que no se rendía jamás, el hombre dueño de sus sueños, anhelos, y corazón. —No debería amarte de esta manera, Vegeta. Se decía mientras los recuerdos envolvían de una fragancia extraña la habitación y en el acto de tocarse como hace solo unas horas lo había hecho él, palpó una marca que demoraría días en desaparecer, esas comunes que hacía bastante no eran parte de su tersa y nívea piel, esas marcas que el príncipe, en el momento de perder los estribos le propinaba con sus labios aprehendidos en algún lugar de su cuerpo.

El tiempo pasaba con premura, pero para Bulma parecía un eternidad, había dejado de trabajar unos días para dedicarse en plenitud al pequeño que cada vez crecía más y más pareciéndose no solo en el rostro malhumorado de su padre, también en actitudes propias de ese príncipe orgulloso y arrogante. —Sabes Trunks, aún no pierdo las esperanzas en que tu padre cambie. —le decía al pequeño niño mientras lo acompañaba a caminar tomándolo desde su manita. —, pero tú eres y serás siempre mucho más importante que él, por eso decidí que si Vegeta no llegase a cumplir su deber antes de que cumplas los cuatro años, sencillamente nos alejaremos de él. No me creas egoísta, es solo que no quiero que sufras como lo está haciendo Gohan, o lo hará Goten. Los Saiyajin son unos avaros, prefieren dejarnos a la deriva con sus hijos para entrenar, son unos tontos. —seguía diciendo aumentando el tono de voz, pero retomó el monólogo serenamente cuando el niño de cabello lila empezó a incomodarse. —¿Quieres dar un paseo fuera de casa? Verdad que sí, mi pequeño ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar algunos regalos para Goten? Cuando aprenda a caminar de seguro jugaran siempre, espero que así sea, y se lleven bien no como… bueno, no importa, apresúrate, hijo

En el transcurso del viaje hacia la montaña Paoz, desde las alturas, Bulma visualizó a Yamcha mientras reparaba en pleno desierto un automóvil acompañado de dos muchachas jóvenes. La escena le amenizó lo suficiente para lanzar una risotada, pero algo en su pecho le incomodaba al verlo acompañado de esa manera. —Quizás… es solo… ¡ah!, mira Trunks que lindas aves, ¿Quieres ir a toda velocidad?

La sonrisa de su hijo y esas palabras que intentaba pronunciar para hablar, desvirtuaron en cierto modo la atención anterior. Por un instante se sintió atrapada entre la espada y la pared, si bien era cierto que amaba a sobre manera a Vegeta, y que aun quería a Yamcha como el amigo que ahora era, el pensar en que el guerrero del desierto retomara su vida y se olvidara de ella, el pensar en que él ya no la llamara, visitara, o simplemente saludara de vez en cuando —Pero que estoy pensando, es libre de hacer lo que quiera, me estoy comportando de forma muy egoísta con él… sin embargo, ¿dos mujeres? Que descaro, por algo me fue infiel, como se atreve, ese tonto de Yamcha, es un imbécil, y todavía intenta regresar conmigo, ¡como es capaz de buscarme si está saliendo con otras! Es un... un… solo reparaba un automóvil, eso no tiene mayor relevancia, ¿verdad? ¡Pero porqué!

—¿Mamá? —el pequeño miraba receloso el discurso que Bulma expresaba para sí misma, confundido por esos gestos de furia y cambios bruscos en su voz, el medio Saiyajin trató de llamar su atención mostrando los libros de colorear que llevaba consigo.

—Discúlpame, hijo, estaba un tanto distraída. ¡Qué lindo haz pintado esos dinosaurios! Ve guardando tus libros, pronto llegaremos a casa de Gohan —comentó al notarse enrojecida en el espejo que colgaba a la altura de su rostro. —Soy una tonta

Ambas mujeres permanecían sentadas con una taza de té frente a ellas, en tanto Gohan y Trunks jugaban a un lado del riachuelo, y el pequeño Goten dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre.

— ¿Vegeta se ha ido, verdad? —preguntó la de cabello negro y rostro cansado.

Bulma suspiró abrazando con sus manos la taza de té. —No entiendo a los Saiyajin

—Tampoco yo, y tal vez nunca lo hagamos, no entiendo como el entrenar sea más importante que su familia —decía la muchacha de cabello oscuro. —Mi Goku podría estar aquí, conmigo, con sus hijos, pero prefirió no hacerlo teniendo la oportunidad. Siempre juzgue a Piccolo, y de hecho aún no soporto que Gohan y él se vean pero ese hombre tiene una presencia más paternal que la que tuvo Goku

—Vegeta no hace nada por estar presente, nos esquiva todo el tiempo y siempre está huyendo a otros lugares como si nosotros le estorbáramos, como si…

—Como si hubiéramos sido un error —completó Milk con sus palabras. — Al menos Vegeta y tu tienen una oportunidad, él puede cambiar, en cambio Goku no quiso que tuviéramos eso, él no pensó en mi, solo en él. Ustedes se unieron porque quisieron hacerlo, básicamente con Goku nos casamos porque él me lo había prometido, fue solo para cumplir con su palabra, ¿te das cuenta? Era bonita, llena de juventud y sueños, pero pareciera que todo eso lo absorbió él. Ahora me veo mayor, mi rostro está cansado, y soy viuda. Es duro amar y no ser correspondida.

—No digas eso, Goku te ama

— ¿Y si me ama, o a sus hijos, porqué nos dejo teniendo la oportunidad de regresar?

Bulma no sabía que decir. Era la misma pregunta que se hacía día a día respecto a lo que tenía con Vegeta, se sentía de igual forma que esa fuerte mujer de cabellera oscura, pero algo era cierto, ellos se habían unido por voluntad propia, el regresaba por la misma razón, entonces ¿Qué sentían los Saiyajin, que planeaba realmente SU Saiyajin? ¿Acaso algún día ellos podrán comprender sus propios sentimientos sin dañar a quienes están a su lado?

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

_**P.S: Tenía este capítulo terminado hacía bastante tiempo, sin embargo por problemas con mi internet no pude publicarlo antes. Espero poder actualizar pronto, tengo muchas ganas de continuar con la historia, y de empezar otras pero mientras mi internet no quiera ser mi aliado no podré hacer demasiado :( **_

_**Gracias a quienes leen este fic, a quienes lo siguen, lo tienen en favoritos y a quienes dejan sus reviews. Sugerencias, ideas, opiniones ya sea para nuevos fic, o para este son bien recibidos :)**_


	11. Como agua entre los dedos

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces.**

* * *

**_"… A veces pensamos tener todo bajo control, sin embargo basta un mínimo error, un pequeño descuido en nuestros planes para causar que todo lo que creíamos dominar, se escape fácilmente como agua entre los dedos."_**

* * *

**Capítulo once: Como agua entre los dedos**

Luego de hablar toda una tarde con la esposa de su mejor amigo, Bulma había llegado a casa más calmada, sentía que el peso sobre su espalda había desaparecido, '_después de todo una segunda opinión siempre es buena'_.

Sentada frente al tocador, y con el rostro iluminado de un nuevo semblante, decidida a dejar que todo lo negativo saliera de su alma y cuerpo empezó a interrogarse a sí misma, fijada en el resplandor de sus propios ojos azules plasmados en el espejo.

—Bulma, dime que está sucediendo. Siempre has sido una chica fuerte y decidida, ¿Por qué no puedes ordenar las ideas en tu cabeza de una buena vez? Tu decidiste enamorarte de Vegeta, por supuesto, tu manejas tus sentimientos, y decidiste también seguir amándolo a pesar de las adversidades que ese arrogante sujeto producía. Ahora, ¿Qué planeas hacer?. Te dejó, entiéndelo, él te dejó… pero regresará. ¿Y si no? ¿Y si no regresa, si decide no hacerlo de igual forma como lo hizo Goku con Milk? ¿Qué harás? ¿Decidirás quedarte sola, simplemente eso, de verdad quieres eso? Diablos, no puedo hacerlo —dijo cubriendo sus ojos intimidada consigo misma. —Claro que puedo —replicó elevando la mirada, limpiando los rastros de lágrima en sus mejillas, y con ambas manos a la cadera, continuó su monólogo. —Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo, hablarme será la única solución, no más llanto, no merezco estropear mis hermosos ojos, mírate, eres atractiva sin llorar, no vuelvas a hacerlo. Bien, sigamos. Ahora Yamcha, tu ex novio de años quiere regresar, ¿Crees que él ha cambiado?, por supuesto que no, solo hay que recordarlo hace unas cuantas horas, pero, si creo que Vegeta puede cambiar, ¿Por qué no pensar que Yamcha también lo hará, o lo hizo? Y aquella reacción cuando lo viste con esas chicas, ¿Qué era esa angustia que sentías en tu pecho? ¿A quién amas Bulma? —Insegura de lo que respondía y aún más de las propias preguntas que merodeaban en su mente, retomo la dureza en su mirada, decidida a contestarse con suma sinceridad. —Tal vez… tal vez esa angustia en mi pecho no fue más que la necesidad de tener alguien a mi lado. Siento que si Vegeta me deja, Yamcha estará cerca y no me quedaré sola. El reemplazará el vacío que ese maldito Saiyajin dejará una vez lejos de mí, es como si… como si estuviera utilizándolo para no sentirme menospreciada, para aumentar mi orgullo, y ese placer que siento al saber que el aún me desea, es… ¿verdad? —bajó la mirada para quedar contemplando el set de maquillaje frente a ella, estaba avergonzada por la forma en que se expresaba, por la manera en que veía a otra persona, sobre todo a él, a ese sujeto que se esforzaba demasiado por su perdón. —¿De verdad estoy haciendo eso con Yamcha, solo utilizarlo como un juguete mientras Vegeta decide qué hacer con su vida, conmigo, mientras ese arrogante y orgulloso me deja a la deriva, uso a Yamcha a mi necesidad, a mi antojo para no sentirme sola? —Teniéndose a sí misma como única testigo de esa encrucijada, avergonzada de las decisiones que había tomado tan a la ligera, sin meditar las consecuencias de sus actos, sin pensar más que en sus propios sentimientos tan egoístamente, imitando los actos despreciables del saiyajin que la envenenaba, asustada por la manera en que había permitido y dejado que las cosas sucedieran se limitó a susurrar: _¿Cómo he podido dejar que esto se me escapara de las manos? _

A miles de kilómetros de C.C, Vegeta yacía de pie a un costado de una enorme cascada. Con sus ojos cerrados, y con la única compañía del sonido de los peces al danzar en el agua, intentaba visualizar en su mente la imagen de esa familia, su familia, la que sin darse cuenta había empezado a querer. Esa familia que jamás pensó ni planeó tener, la familia que de cierta forma le había enseñado ese concepto disuasivo en sus recuerdos; '_Me estoy volviendo parte de los humanos'_ se decía presionando ambos puños intentando no explotar en ira y destruir todo a su alrededor, _'me convertí en un estúpido terrícola, con gustos terrícolas y deseos patéticos terrícolas, maldición'_. Elevó la mirada hacia el cielo despejado, y recordó con ello las batallas en el espacio sideral dominando planetas, eliminando todo rastro de civilizaciones indefensas, aprendiendo tecnología nueva solo para robarla y venderla al mejor postor, cuando no tenia preocupaciones ni a nadie a quien proteger más que a sí mismo, la saciedad que le producía volverse más fuerte, destripar a sus enemigos, torturarles, cuando el poder en sus manos era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse pleno, cuando jugaba libremente a ser el amo y señor de un montón de insectos desprotegidos; cuando no había nada ni nadie a su alrededor que le importase o que le provocara una pizca de atención y deseo como lo hacia esa mujer, ella, la culpable de su actual debilidad, eso a lo que los humanos llaman sentimientos y que él jamás había conocido o querido conocer, eso que lo llenaba de ira cada vez que la imaginaba en brazos de otros, cuando recordaba que esa basura la había poseído primero, que ese miserable había sido el primero al cual ella le había entregado amor, ¡¿Amor?! Como sería no conocer aquella palabra, aquel sentir tan extraño, y seguir siendo el mismo de antes cuando se percibía totalmente asqueado de las formas primitivas en que se comportaban los humanos; y con su hijo. Ese mocoso que incluso siendo un adulto lo obligó a doblegar su orgullo al verlo malherido, a expulsar aquello que la mujer le había dicho tantas veces, y le replicaba cada vez que podía que él no se permitía experimentar, esa basura de los _'sentimientos'. '_¿Por qué simplemente tomar una maldita nave e irme de este lugar? Podría retomar la vida que tenía, esa vida que deseo, llena de soledad, poder y muerte. _¿Cómo he podido dejar que esto se me escapara de las manos?'_

Bulma no podía dejar de llorar a pesar de regañarse a sí misma por hacerlo; con los ojos hinchados y cansados, acompañados de un gran nudo en la garganta y una fuerte presión en su pecho el cual le parecía estar a solo segundos de estallar, sintió de pronto la necesidad de salir huyendo como si en ese cobarde actuar todo lo malo que sucedía a su alrededor se quedaría estancado en un cuarto oscuro y lejano sin poder seguirla. Sin embargo, no llego demasiado lejos, pues en su afán de correr por los pasillos de la mansión dejando una estela de lágrimas a su andar, golpeó de pronto con quien le detuvo su alocada carrera. Aquellos ojos enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas se transformaron expresando confusión; frente a ella, Yamcha continuaba mirándola sin decir una palabra sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder, sumergidos en un silencio tan profundo que permitía oír el sonido de sus latidos; al cabo de unos segundos, y de constantes miradas interrogantes, ella simplemente se lanzó a su tonificado pecho para ocultar su rostro desalineado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ocultándose en el guerrero.

Él le acaricio el cabello aferrándola aún más a su cuerpo, intentado a que la mujer levantara ese rostro que le cautivaba desde la primera vez que la vio a pesar del notorio transcurso de los años —Te llame todo el día, deje varios mensajes, y no respondiste. Me preocupé, el encargado me dijo que no hacía demasiado habías llegado, y ahora te encuentro así, ¿Qué sucede, Bulma? ¿Vegeta te ha hecho algo?

La científica continuo llorando desconsoladamente, ese 'Vegeta te ha hecho algo' parecía demás. Ese Saiyajin arrogante le había destrozado de una y mil manera el corazón, las infidelidades de Yamcha parecían nada en comparación a lo que el príncipe le había hecho con el solo acto de hacer nada. —Se ha ido —mencionó entre sollozos mientras se acercaba más y más al pecho del lobo del desierto, como si estuviera buscando cobijo entre sus brazos para ocultarse del mundo.

—Que se vaya, no lo necesitas, aún me tienes a mí

La peliazul se limpió las lágrimas con ambas manos al notarse tan deprimida, con la intención de recuperar algo de su dignidad. El beisbolista la tomo por los hombros y la guió hasta su habitación, incitándola a descansar. Dejándola tendida sobre la cama, se levantó apresurado para encargar a algunos robots preparar unas tazas de té e intentar a que la muchacha de ojos azules se tranquilizara. Ella se quedo esperando paciente el regreso del guerrero procurando ordenar los pensamientos en su mente, pero decidió dejar de pensar, al menos solo esa noche.

—Ten, esto te ayudará —mencionó ingresando a la habitación con un par de tazas de té, sentándose a su lado para hacerle compañía. —¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió o simplemente dejarlo?

—Prefiero no hablar de ello por ahora —declaró pérdida en el líquido color ocre en sus manos. —¿Por qué has venido? —volvió a preguntar, confundida.

—Ya te lo dije, te llame toda la tarde y no obtuve respuesta, me preocupé —respondió. —, además, tenía ganas de verte

Las palabras del deportista le provocaron una momentánea sonrisa, pero volvió a la seriedad al cabo de unos segundos. —Fui a la montaña Paoz, necesitaba hablar con alguien, tenía pensado ir a visitarte pero te vi demasiado ocupado con esas dos chicas en la carretera del oeste

—¿Dos chicas? —dijo al infinito alzando su rostro para clavarlo en un rincón del techo tratando de recordar lo que había hecho en el día. —, ¡ah! Si, ya recuerdo. Creo que estabas demasiado lejos, no eran 'dos chicas' como dices, uno era un hombre, compañero de equipo, me llamo porque había quedado varado en medio la nada, la muchacha era su hermana mayor, y no es muy agraciada que digamos

—Cuando me fuiste infiel, las chicas con las que lo eras tampoco eran agraciadas —replicó severamente.

Yamcha dio un suspiro profundo, divertido a su vez por el comentario de la peliazul el que era acompañado de un ápice de enfado; dejó la taza a un lado para encontrarse directamente con esos grandes ojos de océano. —¿Las mujeres no pueden olvidar, y perdonar los errores? No fueron 'las chicas', solo te fui infiel dos veces, con varios años de diferencia entre ellas, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de eso, cada maldito día me arrepiento. Pero ya lo hice, y no puedo cambiarlo. —terminó por decir acercándose; le toco con suavidad la pierna sin malas intenciones más que tenerla cerca, ella sin controlar su cuerpo, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies propinándole un pequeño espasmo, el cuerpo se le erizó por completo, e intimidada demostró un severo nerviosismo. —, no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero puedo hacer algo por el presente, y futuro

Le observó de reojos, y se alejo tímidamente. —No empieces, Yamcha, yo no…

—Lo sé, aún no—interrumpió acariciándole con delicadeza el rostro. La científica victima de los nervios podía ver como sus manos temblaban, ocultó su mirada en su propio cuerpo pues no permitiría que sus ojos se deslizaran cautivos por aquellos labios que se movían seductores al hablar, no se permitiría desearlos nuevamente en un acto de simple debilidad. Se mantuvo firme y se levantó con ímpetu.

—Vegeta me acaba de dejar, tengo un manojo de pensamientos abrumadores en mi mente en este instante, ¿Realmente quieres que deje que esto siga pasando? ¿Quieres que te use como pañuelo de lágrimas, realmente quieres ser lo que todas esas mujeres fueron para ti, cada vez que terminábamos nuestra relación? —tras decir estas palabras directas y en cierto modo hirientes, la mujer se cubrió la boca con sus dedos en demostración de disculpas, pero Yamcha no se inmutó ante tal reacción. De todas maneras ella tenía razón.

—Eso dolió un poco. —sonrió mientras se alejaba sin levantarse de la cama. —¿Te acompaño esta noche, al menos hasta que estés mejor?

Sorprendida ante la idoneidad de las palabras del guerrero, se limito a responder un 'si' tímidamente con el rostro.

Ella se recostó a un lado y él en el otro. Una limitada distancia separaba sus cuerpos, y sus rostros no se encontraban entre sí. Bulma continuaba expulsando lágrimas de sus cristales azules ocultando los sollozos en lo profundo de su pecho, pero él ya lo había notado. Con su mano la acercó, le limpio el resto de las lágrimas, y se quedo contemplándola mientras le aconsejaba dormir. Estaba sintiéndose protegida, el frío había desaparecido.

El lobo solitario, abrazado al cuerpo cálido de Bulma no pudo evitar llenar su mente de gratos recuerdos, todas las veces en que esa perfecta mujer había sido completamente suya y que de no ser por su estupidez, lo seguiría siendo. La sintió tan suave como la última vez que la había tenido entre sus brazos, el olor a su perfume de flores le embobaba de mil maneras, el cabello azul tan cercano a su rostro, con ese suave aroma a jazmín lo obligaban a cerrar los ojos y viajar a parajes recónditos en su subconsciente. Tan cercanos, tan _'uno para el otro'_ lo llevaban a esos buenos momentos de placer, a esas tiernas horas de amor, a los infinitos segundos en que se sentía pleno, totalmente amado; _'como pude perderte'_ le susurro casi inaudible. Ella escuchó, pero no hizo comentario alguno, se quedo ahí, teniéndolo extrañamente a su espalda, estando peligrosamente juntos.

—Iré a ver a Trunks—comentó intentando zafarse, pero el guerrero no se lo permitió partiendo él en visita del pequeño niño, y en búsqueda del monitor de voz y visual que Bulma poseía para controlar que todo estuviera en orden.

Al cabo de unos minutos regresó mencionando un _'todo en orden'_ dejando la cámara de monitoreo a su lado; volvió a abrazar a la muchacha y así se quedaron por largos minutos que parecían eternos. Ella se resistía a no ceder a sus bajos instintos, y él deseaba con ansias que lo observara para poder besarla.

—Bulma, ¿Realmente ya no sientes nada por mí? —la muchacha mantuvo un profundo silencio, sinceramente no sabía que responder, tenerlo tan cerca le hacía sentir protegida, amada, todo lo que deseaba en esos momentos, todo el tiempo en que este necio guerrero llevaba intentado reconquistarla parecía ser un nuevo hombre, uno que le gustaba a sobre manera; por su lado el lobo del desierto insistía tenuemente en que respondiera, aunque fuese un redundante NO, otra negativa más la cual estaba dispuesto a escuchar y soportar, pues a pesar de todo él no se rendiría, la seguiría buscando hasta agotar los últimos recursos que pudieran suscitar en el camino, hasta ocupar la última instancia para demostrarle cuanto la amaba; empero, cansada de negarse en base a sus pensamientos e ideas racionales, a negarse todo lo que estaba frente a sus ojos por un amor que parecía imposible y no correspondido, giró su rostro con demasía energía golpeando severamente sus labios en los del guerrero.

Abrazados, conectados ciertamente entre sus labios, llevando sus pensamientos y recuerdos a épocas lejanas en que compartían fielmente cada día la misma cama, en que se unían enérgicamente en uno solo, el éxtasis de sus bocas reencontrándose, bebiendo nuevamente uno del otro, los llevo a perder severamente la noción del tiempo. Entre besos suaves y caricias tiernas, se entrelazaban para compartir sus más recónditos deseos. Ella atrapada entre los brazos de él, fuertes y protectores, él teniéndola bajo su poder, tímida y delicada, seguían conectándose sin pensar en lo que hacían, sin meditar las consecuencias de sus actos, dejando nuevamente que sus planes se desviaran del camino correcto, ese en que Bulma planeaba no desistir de su ideal en continuar con Vegeta a pesar de las adversidades suscitadas, ese plan en no caer a los encantos en que el lobo del desierto intentaba recuperarla; y él, en su plan por no volverse el juguete momentáneo, en un simple paño de lágrimas y llegar realmente hasta el corazón de la muchacha que le enseño lo que era amar cuando solo eran un par de adolescentes; sin embargo en ese cuarto iluminado por el fulgor de las estrellas que en cada segundo parecía llenarse de un perfume lujurioso les nublaba sus ideas y planes, acercándose peligrosamente a perder los estribos y entregarse al placer. Entre besos y caricias, se detuvieron al unísono para que sus ojos se encontrasen. _¿Voy a permitir que esto se me escape de las manos?_

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

_{Gracias a todos por sus review, me motivan a seguir escribiendo, y ser perseverante a pesar de que internet me odie y tenga que subir más de cinco veces el mismo capítulo para poder publicar :c. Gracias también a quienes leen, siguen y han agregado a favoritos este fic! Mis infinitos agradecimientos, e intentaré a la brevedad publicar el siguiente! Nos leemos!}_


	12. Ideas claras

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra y magia de AkiraToriyama y sus secuaces.**

* * *

"…_**Nunca muestres tus debilidades, y sé siempre fuerte, pues cuando menos lo esperes alguien querrá aprovecharse de tu dolor..."**_

* * *

**Capítulo doce: Ideas claras**

Las miradas parecían eternas, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a seguir a pesar de desearlo, al menos por parte de Yamcha. Ella se mantuvo contemplando esos ojos azabaches, la cicatriz de su rostro que lo hacía ver aún más atractivo, el cabello oscuro enredado entre sus dedos, ese perfume tan cautivador que se mezclaban con el olor natural de su cuerpo; se sentía plena, amada, deseada, ¿lo deseo yo a él? Se preguntaba abrumada con miles de dudas en su mente, y un cargo de consciencia desesperado ¿Qué estoy haciendo?. Por su lado, el lobo del desierto no quería perder su oportunidad, pero a la vez sabía que fuese lo que sucediera en ese momento no sería realmente un avance, ella no lo perdonaría, ni lo amaría nuevamente, solo lo usaría tal como lo había dicho hacia no demasiado tiempo; pero la necesitaba, a ella, a su piel, a su cuerpo, a su alma, a sus labios, a su aroma, a ella en total ser, la necesitaba para complementarse, para sentirse renacido, para calmar su hambre de lujuria, para tenerla, acariciarla, amarla, poseerla a plenitud. Se dispuso a continuar, a dejar sus deseos vencerle los sentidos, estaba dispuesto a soportar las consecuencias de sus actos, aunque el tenerla de nuevo significara morir a manos de Vegeta, él no desistiría. Bulma se aferró con fuerzas, y continuo besándolo, todo indicaba que volverían a tenerse el uno con el otro, que cederían a la lujuria que los abrazaba. Sin embargo, todo se quedó en eso, en un mero indicio, pues solo besos y caricias acaloradas, toqueteos húmedos y deseos de unirse en un solo cuerpo fueron los limites que se permitieron llegar, al menos aquella noche.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó el beisbolista arropándola. Ella se limitó a contestar con un leve movimiento positivamente, arrullándose entre las sábanas, protegiéndose en ellas. —, Bien, descansa.

El sol acababa de salir en el horizonte y unos tenues rayos amarillos se dispersaban dentro de la habitación entre las cortinas color granada; la puerta se abrió con suavidad y un pequeño niño saltó bruscamente sobre la cama, Trunks había despertado, así que era hora de que todos en casa lo hicieran.

—¡Mamá! Despierta, despierta —gritaba con las pocas palabras que sabía decir. Bulma se incorporó, la cabeza le dolía fuertemente, parecía que la noche se había ido en un segundo pues continuaba cansada, como si jamás hubiera visitado el reinos de los sueños; los ojos le pesaban y el exceso de lágrimas de la noche anterior le pasaban la cuenta al sentirlos aún inflamados. Yamcha le notó el cansancio en el rostro, y se llevó al pequeño niño de tres años para desayunar juntos, él acepto sin reproche pues también notó el desánimo en su progenitora.

—¿Va a estar bien? —pregunto preocupado mientras caminaba a un lado del guerrero.

—Ha tenido mucho trabajo, solo está cansada —respondió el terrícola. —¿Vas a querer algo especial para desayunar?

—Pastel —menciono sin mirarlo. Trunks no comprendía muy bien que sucedía, y tener a Yamcha a su lado le hacía sentir extraño. Si bien era una persona que veía cercana pues solía visitar Corporación Capsula, algo le incomodaba.

—¿Tu madre te deja comer pastel en el desayuno?

—Siempre —respondió severo. La mirada fría que había heredado de su padre se acentuaba con mayor fulgor cuando de Yamcha se trataba, esos ojos azules penetraban con violencia a los del terrícola.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó tenuemente atemorizado por esa forma de expresar en el niño, era tan endemoniadamente idéntico a Vegeta que parecía tenerle en frente, sentía un frío recorrer su espalda por completo, pues parecía que de un segundo a otro se transformaría en su progenitor; empero a su mente se vino la imagen de aquel muchacho del futuro, amable y pacifico; si, aún había esperanzas en que ese pequeño a su lado no llegase a ser como el saiyajin que una vez lo asesinó.

—No, pero quiero pastel.—el niño de cabello lila comenzó a juguetear mientras caminaba apresurado hacia la cocina sin tomarlo demasiado en cuenta, no obstante se detuvo impávido solo para formular una pregunta. —Yamcha, ¿mi papá?

—No lo sé, creo que Vegeta está entrenando

—¿Volverá?

—Claro que si, a veces para entrenar debemos irnos lejos y poder expulsar de mejor forma nuestro poder, ya sabes, tu papá es muy fuerte, orgulloso y solitario, necesita su tiempo

El niño sonrió animado por las palabras de Yamcha, hacía tiempo que no veía a su progenitor y a veces sentía que el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento. —Sí, mi papá es el mejor

Los días pasaban lentos, y el lobo del desierto no desistió en continuar visitando a su antigua pareja, se esmero en conquistarla, en hacerla sentir amada, pues el sabia que esa era la jugada correcta, entendió que cuando Bulma se sentía vulnerable la forma más eficaz de llegar a ella seria tocando con cuidado las heridas que tenía en su alma, sabía que debía hacerla sentir segura, protegida; empero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos ella cada día que pasaba se mostraba más fría, y alejada de su tacto, pareciera que le rechazaba hasta la mas mínima mirada, desde aquella noche que estuvieron a un paso de hacer todo, y no hicieron nada, la peliazul se veía avocada a una soledad impenetrable, a un silencio abrumador, a una mirada esquiva, como si le hiciera saber de alguna forma tácita, como si con esos grandes ojos azules le enseñaran sin querer un rencor reprimido en su pecho por hacerle caer en tentaciones.

No, a pesar de todo, Yamcha no se rendiría, no dejaría que el viento se llevara las hojas de aquel árbol que se esmeró por mantener a salvo en invierno, el no permitirá alejarse de Bulma, no de esa manera, había llegado demasiado lejos para desistir cuando la tenía a tan solo unos cuantos pasos, no se rendiría, seguiría erguido frente a todo, no dejaría que aquella muchacha perfecta se le escapara de las manos, otra vez.

Día tras día el lobo del desierto se aparecía por C.C, a veces señalando directamente su intención de entregar su compañía, en otras creaba mentiras y engaños para estar a su lado aunque fuesen solo unos minutos; Bulma por su parte se mostraba reacia pero por alguna extraña razón no decía nada como acostumbraría a hacerlo, no le hacía saber su molestia de tenerlo ahí. En estos instantes la científica no era realmente ella, no actuaba como su personalidad la impulsaba a hacerlo, no gritaba señalando su molestia como hubiera hecho en otras oportunidades, no expresaba su repudio, un agónico malestar que crecía intermitente en su pecho, un repudio por sí misma y por él, parecía que estaba guardando para alguna 'situación especial' todo lo que su mente brillante la impulsaba a gritar. Era como si todo ocurriera en un sucio juego, uno del que quería escapar luego, sin tomar el camino del riesgo, era como si se encontrara atrapada en el mismo laberinto que creó en algún momento por su descuido, por mera vulnerabilidad.

—Has venido todas las tarde —dijo en tono cansado mientras reparaba unos robots de entrenamiento. —, ¿no deberías estar entrenando?

—¿Artes marciales? —preguntó intentando formular una conversación más amena. —, te he dicho que ya no entreno de esa manera, me dedico al beisbol de ahora en adelante

—Cierto, ya no eres un guerrero —masculló. —¿Podrías pasarme la llave a tu lado?

Yamcha se limitó a hacer lo que pedía, notaba que su presencia no era bien recibida, volvió a su asiento y dispuesto a comprender lo que sucedía se dispuso a preguntar y conocer todo lo ocurrido. —¿Qué te sucede? Desde esa noche estás diferente, ya te pedí disculpas por mi insistencia, mi intención no fue nunca aprovecharme de la situación, quiero decir, te veía mal, lo sé, estabas... Como decirlo, vulnerable pero no tuve jamás la intención de aprovecharme de eso

—No importa, Yamcha —la científica continuó agregando engranajes al robot, a la vez que vigilaba a su hijo por la cámara del monitor mientras dormía. —, ¿Podrías traer un frasco de aceite refinado de la bodega?

—Bulma, no esquives…

—¡¿Quieres aportar en algo?! —increpó en un tono duro. Su actitud era digna de una bruja que actuaba de mala manera solo porque sí. El beisbolista acepto hacer lo que pedía, ella continuo trabajando de mala manera. Al cabo de unos minutos él regresó solo para continuar discutiendo.

—¿Podríamos de una buena vez tener una madura conversación? —dijo deteniéndose junto a ella, pero la muchacha continuo trabajando como si las palabras del lobo del desierto fueran una mera brisa molesta. —¿Bulma?

—Yamcha, no quiero hablar contigo, me molesta tu presencia, tú me molestas

—¿Por qué? —se inclinó para estar a su altura, no obstante lo esquivaba a toda prisa con sus ojos. —, solo dime eso y me largo de aquí

La peliazul se giró sin más para estar frente a frente, y no planeó poner censura a sus palabras. —Estoy de esta forma porque me di cuenta de tus intenciones, comprendí que aparecías de pronto de forma exhaustiva cuando Vegeta me dejaba, no porque le temieras o 'por respeto' como dijiste una vez, sino porque yo, en mi estupidez, actuaba como una mujer débil, me atrapabas en mis momentos de vulneración, y sabes, espere muchas cosas de ti, pero no esto, de verdad, no me lo espere. No quiero verte, no en estos momentos ni en estos días, déjame en paz, no te necesito, ni a nadie. A ti y a Vegeta, los quiero lejos de mi vida porque ambos se han dedicado a dañarme de alguna u otra forma, ¿Creías que seguiría actuando como la estúpida que fui? ¿Qué seguiría llorando en tu pecho por un ápice de cariño? Yo no te amo Yamcha, y no lo haré otra vez. Lo nuestro se quedó en el pasado, si, estuvimos demasiados años juntos y tal vez por eso confíe en tu persona, pero no cambiaré de opinión, no regresaré a ti, no te daré una segunda oportunidad, no la mereces —sintió que sus labios se secaban por el extremo alzamiento de voz que había proliferado, su garganta le molestaba por los gritos furiosos, empero se mantuvo fuerte, como solía hacerlo siempre.

El guerrero solo sonrió. —Vaya, con qué era eso —el silencio fue incomodo, ninguno se movía de su posición por lo que la científica no escatimó en esperar demasiado, y apresurada partió fuera del laboratorio deseando a que Yamcha se fuera pronto. Tomó una larga ducha de agua fría, y retomo sus labores luego de liberarse de todo lo que tenía en mente.

La noche cayó con fervor, sus ojos le pesaban a sobre manera, pues había quedado hasta largas horas terminando los proyectos pendientes. Cuando vio todo en orden, positiva consigo misma, impartió viaje hasta la habitación de su hijo, besarle la frente y volver hasta la de ella.

Encendió las luces, y se lanzo de golpe hacia la cama, suspiró profundo mirando el techo de su habitación, y una brisa fría le recorrió el cuerpo; a su lado, la gran ventana del balcón yacía de par en par. —¿No había cerrado esto? —se dijo dirigiéndose hasta allí. Al tocar la manilla del ventanal, una mano la tomo con violencia hasta la parte oscura del balcón. Yamcha la tenía aferrada a si, mirándola.

—¡Óye! ¡Qué demonios crees que haces! —gritó enfurecida intentando zafarse. —¡¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?!

—¿Por qué no me escuchas, Bulma? ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones? —suplicó escatimando a la lástima.

—Ya te dije que no quiero nada de ti, Yamcha, lárgate

—¡No quise aprovecharme de la situación, realmente nunca lo planee así, créeme!

Ella volteó el rostro soltando sus muñecas de las manos del guerrero, pero este insistía en retenerla.

—He hecho todo por ti, Bulma, me he humillado de mil maneras, incluso aquella noche que NO SUCEDIÓ NADA instas en culparme, ¡¿De qué?! Solo quiero regresar contigo, volver a esos buenos tiempos, ¿Por qué no me das la oportunidad de demostrarte que verdaderamente te amo? Simplemente he intentado hacerte compañía en los momentos que estabas mal, quiero que te des cuenta que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, Bulma, dame solo una oportunidad

—Eso no es así, solo te has aprovechado de las circunstancias, Yamcha, si las cosas no hubieran ido mal entre Vegeta y yo, nada de esto pasaría, ahora que tengo las ideas claras, te digo, y te repito, lárgate porque no regresaré contigo, ¡¿Qué tan idiota puedes llegar a ser?!

—No, no me iré. Hace un año te exprese lo que sentía, hace un año que intento volver a que estemos juntos, he hecho demasiado por ti, no me iré así como así

—Tendrás que irte, ¡no vez que no quiero estar cerca de ti!

—¡¿Por qué Bulma?! Íbamos bien, bastante bien, me niego a creer que de un momento a otro cambiaras de opinión

La científica se giró con la intención de dejar atrás al guerrero. —lo hice, cambie de opinión, y estoy siendo bastante clara, si no quieres escucharme decir palabras hirientes, no sigas aquí —antes de poder entrar a su habitación el terrícola la tomo por la espalda abrazándola, aferrándola a si, en modo de negación a dejarla ir.

—¡Yamcha, no, suéltame ya!

Intento por todos sus medios dejarlo atrás pero la pelea parecía imposible, se zafó de su chaqueta para así poder ocultarse en su habitación, pero la velocidad del beisbolista le impidió entrar, la volvió a tomar por la espalda aferrada esta vez desde sus brazos, sin embargo, de pronto el guerrero dejo de hacerlo, y al girarse lo vio tendido en el suelo. Vegeta le había rasgado el abrigo al quitarlo con ímpetu, y por la mirada en su rostro malhumorado, haberlo lanzado al suelo no parecía ser lo único que ocurriría aquella noche.

Con lentitud se acercó al terrícola quien se había levantado para increparlo; a pesar de la notoria distinción de sus tamaños, el saiyajin con 1,65 cm y el terrícola con su imponente 1,80, el primero en un tenaz movimiento lo elevo desde el cuello impidiéndole respirar. Vegeta comenzó a levitar para que el humano no pudiera tocar el suelo con sus pies, a su vez, Yamcha intentó en varias ocasiones golpearlo, pero el príncipe le detuvo, humillante, con un solo dedo.

Todo se expresaba en que la ira de Vegeta no se detendría solo en burlarse del humano, sus ojos demostraban que aquello no era simplemente por lo que estaba ahí; si Bulma no intervenía con rapidez, el instinto criminal que corría por las venas del Saiyajin le pasaría la cuenta muy pronto.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_N/A: Según mis cálculos, con todo el tiempo que ha pasado en el transcurso de la historia, Trunks tendría ya tres años, porque se supone que a la llegada de los androides tenía un año y algunos meses, creo que más de seis, ya ha pasado un año de la derrota de Cell, todas las veces que Vegeta se ha ido y blabla, sí, creo que son tres años, o dos años cercanos a los tres. Eso, bueno, solo quería aclarar por si las dudas _

Gracias infinitas a quienes dejan sus reviews, siguen y han puesto en favoritos esta historia, prometo pronto responder los mensajes pendientes!. ¡Nos leemos!


	13. La sangre de tus manos

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces. **

* * *

**"_(…) La ira puede llevar a destrozar incluso aquello que no quieres lastimar, ella ciega al ser más tenaz, pues la ira es uno de los instrumentos que nuestra mente usa para controlarnos, para guiarnos como máquinas de destrucción."_**

* * *

**Capítulo trece: La sangre de tus manos.**

Vegeta, con la mirada fría de anteaños saboreaba en sus labios el deseo inmerso de ira desprenderse sobre el terrícola. Su piel brotaba cubierta en llamas de irreprimible anhelo; desprolijo en su aspecto después de varios días sin descansar ni alimentarse, aquel estado físico deplorable no le impidió desencadenar toda la vehemencia reprimida en su pecho, como si el entrenamiento mortífero que ejecutó por días quisiera revelar sus frutos en un simple mortal.

Tomó entre sus manos con suma violencia el cuerpo del humano desprendiéndolo del suelo igual a un simple muñeco de trapo, el que intentaba defenderse de tal acto canalla, más no podía liberarse del agarre nefasto en que era sometido solo para ser torturado por una mente perversa; una sonrisa victoriosa se posó sin escrúpulos en el rostro del guerrero espacial, lanzando al humano varios metros de distancia, dejando el cuerpo malherido empapado en sangre a un lado del exorbitante lago de peces dorados. El demente de ceño fruncido disfrutaba el semblante de pavor dibujado en el rostro del terrícola, más no tardó en acompañarle para seguir humillándolo y alimentar su ego; era una verdadera crónica de muerte anunciada, el Saiyajin con un par de movimientos sencillos destrozaba con suma facilidad la piel y músculos circundantes del cuerpo tonificado. La peliazul al reaccionar de su inerte expectación, sin meditar en sus actos ni en la consecuencia que pudieran tener, saltó desde el segundo piso de Corporación Capsula y se precipitó hacia ambos guerreros.

— ¿Eso es todo? —decía entre escupitajos sanguinolentos. —Como príncipe de tu raza, déjame decirte que realmente no vales mucho

Cada vez que alguien aludía respecto de su sangre real, y denostaba su poder, parecía que Vegeta era impulsado por algo más fuerte que su propia voluntad, cegándole la razón por completo. —Cierra la boca gusano, si no quieres que acabe contigo de inmediato —increpaba al son de impactos criminales al cuerpo del beisbolista.

Yamcha obligaba a sus piernas resistir pero los golpes parecían haberle paralizado gran parte de su cuerpo en constante tambaleo descontrolado, sus ojos cerraban imprudentes al tacto lacerante de la sangre con sus cristales oculares. A pesar de las notorias diferencias de tamaño entre guerreros, el Saiyajin se las ingeniaba para manipular la situación lo suficiente y llevarle al colapso orgánico.

En el descuido obstinado que producía su airoso orgullo de poder, Yamcha incrustó su puño maltrecho en el rostro de Vegeta. La altanera sonrisa dejó de moldearse, la consternación no tuvo oportunidad de disimularse, si bien el ataque no le produjo malestar alguno, el hecho de que ese repugnante insecto pudiese percutir su faz con un golpe que había dejado rastro, lo malhumoró al grado de tenerlo fuera de sus cabales. Crujió sus dientes al son en que su mirada se tornó sombría, adosó en sus puños el brío suficiente para acabar con una buena parte de Corporación Capsula –sino de la misma tierra-, dispuesto a expulsar la energía sin escatimar en daños, su orgullo había sido ofendido, y quien en su vida había lastimado aquello, no salía indemne.

— ¡Vegeta, puedes detenerte de una vez! —gritó la científica deteniendo la pelea. Se posó con ímpetu entre ambos y clavó sus azules ojos en los del príncipe. Esa mirada fulminante, esos azulados cristales, grandes y expresivos hacían siempre que el guerrero sanguinario detuviera la sed de poder; los puños energizados comenzaron de apoco a distender, más no se marchaba del lugar.

— Muévete Bulma, o tendré que…

— ¿Golpearme? Pues hazlo, pero no dejaré que le hagas esto a Yamcha, no dejaré que lo mates

— ¿Matarlo? —interpeló con altanería. — No me rebajaría a matar a una basura como esa

— ¡Entonces ya basta!

El Saiyajin chistó entre dientes, se cruzó de brazos y contemplo triunfante el baño de sangre que se había formado ante sus ojos. Giró sobre los talones y emprendió vuelo, pero antes de perderse entre la neblina de la noche, atrajo la atención de ambos: — Que se largue de mi casa, y no vuelva. O no dudaré en matarlo, aun si debo pasar por ti, Bulma, lo haré —una ráfaga de viento cegó a ambos terrícolas, perdiendo su figura en el horizonte.

—Eres un imbécil —increpó la muchacha. — No debiste… —suspiró agotada. , levántate, te curaré las heridas

Yamcha intentó valerse por sí mismo, pero sus piernas malheridas lo hacían caer otra vez; la científica al verse atestada, llamó a varios de sus robots y en una camilla médica dirigió al beisbolista hasta la sala de curaciones que había construido luego de aquella explosión hacía ya varios años en que Vegeta casi murió aplastado por la cámara de gravedad. Lo recostó en una cama aún más cómoda e inició con técnicas de primeros auxilios.

— Gracias Bulma, no fue mi intención, no tenía malas intenciones, lo juro

La muchacha se mantuvo en silencio.

— Yo solo… ¡hey!, duele —exclamó al sentir la aguja fría dentro de su piel.

— No me desconcentres, debo suturar las heridas —fue lo último que comentó. Vendó algunas heridas, suturó otras, desinfectó las más pequeñas, y terminando su labor, le entrego la tarjeta de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. —Ten, quédate por esta noche, pero mañana cuando el sol salga, quiero que te vayas

— Yo…

— Basta, Yamcha, solo vete cuando estés mejor, ¿Si? —friccionó sus ojos cansados, se despidió y se perdió en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

En las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones principales, se encontró con Vegeta, empapado por la reciente ducha con una toalla atada a su cintura y otra entre sus manos para quitar la humedad del cabello.

— Espero que estés satisfecho —dijo molesta.

El guerrero la ignoró. Pasaron el uno con el otro sin tocarse ni mirar a un lado, no hubo más que el aroma de sus cuerpos impregnándose en el olfato contrario, recriminando a sus mentes dejar de desearse pues el orgullo y el disgusto que se tenían entre si era más desmesurado que cualquier atisbo de necesidad.

— Por cierto —comentó el de cabellos negros. — ¿Por qué continua aquí esa basura?

— ¡Casi lo matas! —chilló al borde de la histeria.

— Como puedes ir por ahí dándole la mano a esa sabandija, después de lo que intentó hacer… ¡bah!, pero a mí que me importa, solo eres una pérdida de tiempo

Ella quiso continuar la discusión pero el guerrero parecía haber sellado sus oídos a los alaridos de la humana; desistió de continuar. En su habitación se tendió entre las sábanas y durmió como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. En cierta forma, su descanso fue más trascendente, ya sabía que Vegeta se encontraba bien.

A la mañana siguiente, la adorable mamá de Bulma, quien parecía nunca enterarse de nada y vivir en un mundo completamente diferente cantaba melodías alegres y llenas de dulzura al rociar las plantas de su enorme jardín en compañía de su pequeño nieto.

— Oh, vaya, que desastre hay cerca del tanque de pececitos dorados —se decía meditando. —Ay!, Trunks, mira, que bella es esta flor

El niño quien también observaba curioso el daño causado en el césped cerca del tanque no podía estar más sorprendido por la manera en que su abuela se comportaba, tan despreocupada por todo, tan… distinta a los demás.

— Pero, abuela, ¿Qué pasó ahí?

— ¿Eh?

— En el tanque, pareciera que algo…

Ella interrumpió las palabras de su nieto, ofreciéndole unos dulces pasteles. — No lo sé, pero tu madre lo arreglará, siempre lo hace —término por decir continuando con su tarareo de canciones jubilosas.

Vegeta había desbalijado casi por completo la nevera de la cocina comiendo más de lo que acostumbraba, llenando mesas y mesas con platos sucios y desperdicios varios. Tenía una insólita actitud de armonía, se sentía la tranquilidad extraña que irradiaba.

Por otro lado, en una cómoda habitación para huéspedes Yamcha aún dormía. El cuerpo sudoroso revelaba que el humano luego de la pelea en que fue molido a golpes, enfermara a causa de las diversas heridas, su respiración era jadeante, evidenciaba cansancio, una fiebre alta le atormentaba en pesadillas que le calarían los huesos a cualquiera pues parecían sacadas de una película de horror que se repetía una y otra vez sin poder dejar de estar ahí, de aquellas en que la columna pareciera temblar y la piel se enfrasca en impasible temor.

Bulma por su parte caminaba por los pasillos de Corporación Capsula probando un dispositivo nuevo de comunicación, entre pasos apresurados llegó a estar frente a la habitación que había cedido a Yamcha, notando que aún estaba con su interruptor en rojo; solo significaba que aún era ocupada.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —decía a través de un monitor. — ¿Estas bien? —al no tener respuesta, la peliazul accedió sin preocuparse de la escena que pudiera encontrar. La imagen del guerrero terrícola al borde del colapso la atemorizó. Arrimó a su lado, y le tomo la temperatura. El termómetro marcaba los 41°, palideció entre sus nervios pero no permitió desesperarse, encendió su nuevo dispositivo y llamo al doctor de la familia

— ¿Yamcha, puedes escucharme? —le decía situándolo en una posición más cómoda. Este parecía oírla pero los jadeos involuntarios no le permitían hablar.

La muchacha atemorizada se comunicó con algunos robots y emprendió hacia la cocina. Ahí, Vegeta comía despreocupado por el mundo; sin siquiera mirarlo sacó de la nevera una cubeta de hielo, paños limpios y volvió apresurada hasta donde el beisbolista yacía enfermo.

— No, no tienes heridas infectadas —decía revisándolo. —¿Yamcha?

— Duele —era todo lo que esgrimía entre quejidos.

Bulma llamó a su padre y alertó a todos en casa de que Yamcha estaba enfermo, y que una vez que el doctor llegara lo derivaran hacia donde ambos se encontraban. Aquella noticia también llegó a oídos de Vegeta, quien sonrió algo severo acabando con su ultimo bocadillo.

— ¡Papá ya estás en casa! —comentó dichoso el pequeño Saiyajin. — ¿Por qué no me habías avisado?

— Lo hice —fue todo lo que contesto. El niño de cabello lila se quedó meditando, tratando de recordar la situación pues para el parecía que había sido un sueño lo de esa noche, en que su padre le había saludado afectuosamente.

— ¡Ah! si ya recuerdo, pensé que estaba soñando —sonrió. Sacó una jarra de jugo de la nevera, y se sentó junto a su progenitor. — ¿Tu sabes que sucedió cerca del lago de peces dorados? ¿Por qué Yamcha está enfermo? ¿Mamá te ha dicho algo? ¿Qué es esa herida que tienes ahí? ¿Por qué te fuiste tanto tiempo, donde estuviste, entrenaste mucho, estas más fuerte?

— Una pregunta a la vez Trunks —reprimió severo. — No sé qué sucedió, no sé qué le pasó a ese tipo, no he hablado con tu madre, ni me interesa responder lo que preguntaste

— Lo siento, papá —el niño termino su bebida en silencio, configuró el sistema para que limpiaran, regresando con su abuela. Vegeta quedo estupefacto al notar la gran habilidad e inteligencia de aquel 'enano' quien a su corta edad parecía actuar totalmente distinto, esa actitud doblegaba a lo que la línea temporal de la edad le limitaba.

— No debería esperar menos —se dijo.

El Dr. Briefs encaminó al médico que Bulma había contactado hasta la habitación, para luego dejarlos a solas.

— ¿Qué le ha sucedido? Parece estar muy mal herido —preguntó impresionado.

— Él… busca muchos problemas, lo han golpeado

— Se ha cruzado con un batallón, vaya chico, es un milagro que estés vivo —decía mientras le examinaba. —¿Esta segura que nada más eso? Su esposo parece estar muy herido, como si algo desmedido le hubiera atacado… señora Bulma, debe decirme la verdad

— No es mi esposo, y no soy señora. —replicó algo molesta. — Es un amigo, y le digo lo que sé, se ha trenzado a golpes, por la noche curé sus heridas, no se veían de gravedad y él no me comentó de ninguna otra dolencia. Doctor, ¿debo llevarlo al hospital?

— Sí, pero antes le prescribiré algunos medicamentos, deberá quedarse en observación por un tiempo

— ¿Pero a qué se debe? Creí que estaría bien, no parecían golpes de mayor gravedad

— He notado hematomas que pudieran incluso ser internos, debe producir algún tipo de inflamación severa, la fiebre es un mecanismo de defensa contra estos procesos, también por algunas heridas que aunque no estén infectadas deben cuidarse adecuadamente, es arriesgado tratarlo sin un cuidado medico necesario. Este chico no solo recibió golpes limpios, pareciera que también recibió golpes de energía. ¿Ve esto? —Comentó alzando las sábanas, permitiendo observar el rastro de quemaduras en la piel — quizás utilizaron máquinas de energía o algo por el estilo, es un chico muy resistente, sobrehumano… tenga, esta es la receta, intente darle los medicamentos lo más rápido posible, y de llevarlo al hospital para tenerlo en observación.

La muchacha de cabello azul junto a su padre llevaron al malherido guerrero al hospital para dejarlo en cuidados intensivos, sin embargo en su mente algo le acongojaba.

— Es cierto —se dijo en un destello de idealismo. —están las semillas del ermitaño... pero, ¿Cómo podría obtenerlas? … ¡Vegeta!. —Tomó su nave y viajó de regreso a casa. Si Vegeta había lastimado a Yamcha, él debía ayudarla a que se recuperara.

* * *

_Continuara…_

Gracias a quienes dejan review, los que han agregado la historia a favoritos y todo eso! Mil disculpas por la tardanzas, la universidad me tiene sin tiempo para nada, espero continuar pronto.! Nos leemos!


	14. Tus ojos son mi prisión

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces. **

* * *

"_(…) Hay quienes poseen corazón de piedra en el cual ni siquiera el ser más cercano a su esencia puede visualizar la belleza de tu interior, no hasta que el propio dueño de aquellos fríos sentimientos permita agrietar el hielo en emociones florecientes."_

* * *

**Capítulo catorce: Tus ojos son mi prisión**

En Corporación Capsula una histérica Bulma caminaba apresurada de un lado a otro llamando a Vegeta, el Saiyajin al escuchar esos alaridos perturbantes bajó del techo de la mansión en el cual intentaba encontrar la apacibilidad necesaria para concentrarse en su KI a modo de entrenamiento pasivo, pero el vigoroso sonido de aquella voz lacerante lo llevó a ir en su encuentro para acabar con tal escándalo.

— ¡¿Qué quieres? ¡ —protestó enfadado.

— Yamcha está grave, Vegeta, necesito que me lleves a buscar las semillas del ermitaño

— Sí, claro. —expresó irónico, queriendo dejarla sola.

La muchacha de cabello azul, exasperada por la actitud tan común del guerrero se situó frente a él con las manos a la cadera. — no lo estoy pidiendo en favor, te estoy diciendo que debes llevarme, a mí no me entregaran nada, a ti si

— No me interesa lo que pueda sucederle a esa sabandija, no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo en estas tonterías

—¡VEGETA LLÉVAME AHORA! —bramó cual volcán a punto de estallar, con esa voz aguda, hiriente para oídos sensibles.

— Que desagradable es oírte —enunció malhumorado tocando con desdén su sistema auditivo.

— Si quieres que te deje en paz, ¡llévame!

Vegeta sonrió triunfante al saber que era requerido pues la tenía en sus manos; continuo el trayecto esperado para seguir entrenando, pero la molesta voz de Bulma no dejaba de seguirlo.

— La cámara de gravedad esta en reparación, quizás debas irte otra vez

—¿Para qué venga otra basura a mi casa? No, claro que no me iré... espera, ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi cámara de gravedad?

— Oh, ya veo, te preocupa más el hecho de que Yamcha vuelva a estar aquí que tu propia cámara

— ¡Responde! —increpó molesto. Una vena en su frente se inflamaba con desaire, Bulma siempre lograba sacarlo de sus cabales en simples pasos.

— Decidí… hacerles algunos ajustes

— ¡Repárala ahora!

— Já! ¿Desde cuándo me das órdenes? Más bien, ¿desde cuándo he hecho alguna orden tuya? Soy la madre de tu hijo, no tu esclava

— He tenido mejores esclavos, tu realmente no me servirías para eso. Si no lo harás tú, pues entonces que tu padre lo haga

— Se irá de viaje con mi madre

— ¡Tienes miles de trabajadores, envía a uno! ¡O DESTRUIRÉ...

— ¿Tu casa?

Vegeta extrañamente serenó su actuar. Llevar una pelea con Bulma, si bien le agradaba a sobre manera pues hacía tiempo no discutían así, el momento no lo ameritaba, una discusión con ella era como luchar contra el viento, pues en su inteligente pero testaruda mente, se parecía a él en aquel aspecto más de lo que estimaba, y sus discusiones nunca llevaban a buen puerto.

—Podré entrenar en otro lugar, pero, déjame preguntarte algo

La chica se sorprendió por la actitud que había empezado a tener el guerrero, parecía alguien distinto luego de aquel viaje hacia quien sabe dónde. Ya no era el intrépido vulgar, narcisista, manipulador, bueno sí, lo era, y lo seguiría siendo siempre, pero no a la dosis en que solía actuar. Pudo notarlo primero en la pelea con Yamcha, a pesar de haberlo lastimado, realmente no parecía enfadado, no parecía querer acabar con todo, al fin y al cabo no lo había matado, y eso fue un gran mérito para su despiadado ser. En los encuentros que habían tenido en aquellas horas, él simplemente evitaba discutir, o de hacerlo, mantenía una serenidad que podía traspasar sus palabras.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el dorso, Bulma estaba impresionada, no comprendía tal situación, y aunque le agradase el hecho de que Vegeta optara por ignorarla o mezclar sus maleducadas palabras con estoicismo, se preguntaba de manera incesante ¿Este es Vegeta?

A la respuesta que buscaba el guerrero espacial, solo asintió con el rostro.

— Maté a ese humano una vez, ¿Realmente creías que ahora te iba a ayudar?

— Tengo entendido que quien mato a Yamcha no fuiste tú, si no esas… cosas que salieron de la tierra, así que básicamente no fue tu propia mano quien asesino a mi ex pareja. Y si, bueno no. Solo quiero saber cómo y dónde debo pedir esas semillas, entiendo que debo ir hasta el templo de Kamisama, pero no sé cómo hacerlo

— Bulma, ¿la estupidez es contagiosa entre los de tu raza? Creo que ese terrícola dejó en ti más de lo que pensé… agh!, las semillas del ermitaño son escazas, y aunque fuera a intimidar a ese gato, jamás me las daría para algo tan básico, mucho menos para un ser patético como él. Te daré una idea para que dejes de fastidiar, busca las esferas del dragón, pídele que ayude a ese gusano, así obtienes lo que buscas, y yo obtengo lo que quiero, estar lejos de tus bramidos fastidiosos

— ¿Idiotez? Nunca se te quitará lo maleducado. Sabes, también pensé en esa hipótesis, pero me tardaría demasiado sola. En fin, si no tengo otra opción entonces me iré de inmediato

La científica se apresuró en buscar al pequeño Trunks y llevarlo consigo. Impartió viaje junto a su hijo para aventurarse en la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón y poder recobrar la vitalidad en Yamcha.

A más de mil kilómetros de CC la primera esfera el dragón fue encontraba por el semi-Saiyajin

— ¡Mamá! Ya la he encontrado, vaya, que difícil es… ¡ya está! ¡Primera esfera! —se alzó de entre arbustos incómodos totalmente sucio.

— Gracias hijo, si no fuera por ti, no habría forma de que pudiera tomarla

— ¿Por cierto, que hacen estas esferas? —preguntó curioso, elevando la gran esfera entre sus pequeñas manos hacia el cielo.

— De ellas emerge un dragón llamado ShengLong que concede deseos, le pediremos que mejore a Yamcha

— ¿Concede deseos? ¿Lo que sea?

— Si, ¿Qué te gustaría pedir?

— ¿Podría desear cambiar a una persona?

— ¿Cambiar, a que te refieres? —sorprendida por el extraño deseo de su hijo, la llevó a inclinarse hasta estar a su altura.

— Mamá, ¿Por qué mi papá es así?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Él nos quiere? ¿Me quiere a mí?

Bulma parpadeó atónita. Había estado tan preocupada de sus propios sentimientos respecto de Vegeta, que nunca se preguntó cómo Trunks se podría sentir, no porque no le interesara, en absoluto, sino porque aun veía a su hijo como un bebe que no se daba cuenta de lo sucedido a su alrededor. El muchachito de cabellos lilas parecía madurar a una velocidad impresionante, totalmente fuera de su capacidad mental normal para su edad.

— Trunks, tu papá te quiere mucho, a su manera, pero nunca dudes que el te quiere, eres lo más importante, lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo ha dicho?

— Es un hombre muy orgulloso, ¿y sabes por qué? Tu papá es el príncipe de los Saiyajin, es por eso que actúa de esa manera, es muy frio a veces pero muy cálido en otras, sé que no entiendes esto ahora, pero jamás olvides que tu papá te quiere y mucho, ya verás como el tiempo me da la razón y podrás notarlo

— ¿Mi papá es un príncipe? —preguntó con dichosa expresión.

— Cuando reunamos todas las esferas, prometo contarte esa historia, ¿si?

Trunks asintió deseoso de seguir escuchando las magníficas historias que imaginaba ahora de su padre. Retomaron el viaje hacia parajes inimaginables de la naturaleza.

El crepúsculo emergía en el horizonte, y ambos estaban cansados, pero solo tenían en su poder cinco esferas del dragón. La muchacha recostó a su lado en el avión al menor y emprendió de regreso a CC, había planeado continuar con esto al día siguiente.

Luego de alistar a Trunks para dormir, se quedó admirándolo, la paz que su hijo le expresaba la llenaba de júbilo. Ya en su habitación, sacó del bolso las esferas de dragón, _cinco de siete_, se decía. Suspiró hondo, y se levantó con ímpetu para visitar a Yamcha en el hospital, cuando estaba por salir del dormitorio, Vegeta, con ambos brazos sobre el pecho la esperaba fuera de la puerta.

— ¿Vegeta? ¿Necesitas algo?

— Entra

— ¿Qué?

—Dije, entra. —le dio un suave empujón dentro de la habitación, la muchacha molesta, lo increpó entre gritos, él le cubrió la boca con su mano derecha enguantada, al son de tenerla de espaldas a su pecho.

—Maldita sea Bulma, deja de gritar —la muchacha intento zafarse, pero Vegeta, impidiéndole hablar, la volteó para estar a solo centímetros de su rostro. — Mujer escandalosa, solo vengo a entregarte esto —lanzó un bolso sobre la cama, dejándola ir. —Ni creas que lo hago por ese inútil, mucho menos por ti, solo lo hago por mí para que dejes de entrometerte en mi entrenamiento

Bulma tomó entre sus manos el bolso sobre la cama, eran las esferas restantes. Boquiabierta sin poder creer lo que acontecía, se volvió hacía el Saiyajin aun asombrada. El guerrero espacial reposaba con la espalda en la pared, ambos brazos sobre el pecho y uno de sus pies ensuciaba sin mayor preocupación el color cerezas del decorado.

— Vegeta, no sé qué decir

— ¿Es en serio? Pensé que tu lengua nunca podría dejar de moverse

Hizo caso omiso al comentario desagradable. — Hubieras ido con Trunks y conmigo —aprovechó la situación para comentar el deseo en su interior.

Vegeta dispuesto a marcharse no quiso tomar en cuenta las palabras de Bulma, pero aquello que atosigaba su mente buscaba por el medio que fuera salir de su encierro. — Ya era hora de que Trunks supiera que soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin, te habías tardado demasiado en comentárselo

La puerta automática se cerró tras sus pasos. La científica no podía creer _–pues solo lo anhelaba-_ aquello que el guerrero había hecho. No solo le entrego las esferas restantes, también había estado presente con ambos, _¿Por qué?_ Se preguntaba. _¿Será que se preocupa por nosotros más de lo que creí?_ Presionó las orbes contra su pecho que latía acongojado, agrego todos los cristales anaranjados al mismo bolso y partió hacia algún lugar desolado para pedir a Shenlong que ayudara a Yamcha. Una vez realizado el deseo, viajó hasta el hospital para visitar al terrícola, este se veía vigoroso, se movía con premura para el desconcierto del personal médico.

— ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?

— Doctor, no sé qué habrá sido pero estoy mejor, ¿Ya puedo irme?

— ¿Dónde vas Yamcha? —preguntó Bulma apareciendo en el umbral.

— ¿Ha sido una semilla del ermitaño? —incrédulo interrogó a la científica.

— No. Fue algo que tarde en hacer, así que espero le tomes aprecio, y dejes de hacer lo que no te corresponde, aun así sería mejor que te quedaras en revisión

— No, no me quedare en este lugar un minuto más. Volveré a casa con Puar, necesita saber lo que ha sucedido

— Claro —mencionó irónica con ambas manos cruzadas en su pecho. —Quería saber cómo estabas, buen viaje a casa, Yamcha

— ¿Te llevo? —la miró aun desconcertado.

— Tengo mi nave, estoy bien. Ten, aquí está tu ropa.

Hizo caso omiso a las palabras que a su espalda decía el guerrero y el personal médico, se subió a su nave y regreso a casa con su hijo.

La oscuridad de la mansión propia de una noche sin luna ni estrellas le dificultaban el camino hasta su habitación, y la pereza de encender los interruptores fue mayor, prefirió caminar a ciegas solamente recordando los rincones que sabía casi de memoria. Entre pasos silenciosos y apresurados hicieron que la muchacha se tropezara torpemente, antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo una mano la sujeto desde sus senos. Vegeta encendió con una mano el interruptor y la levantó de un movimiento raudo.

— Que torpe eres, ¿Tanta es la pereza de quitar un pequeño dispositivo de tu bolsillo para encender las luces?

Bulma arrebató con violencia la mano de Vegeta aún tocándola. — Podrías haberme sostenido de otro lugar —mencionó suavizando con sus manos el busto.

El Saiyajin moldeó una sonrisa en sus labios ante las palabras de la peliazul. — Lo dices como si nunca hubiera puesto mi mano en ese lugar

— ¡¿Qué?! —el rubor le acarameló las mejillas pálidas propias de su blanca piel. Vegeta simplemente adelantó el paso con una media sonrisa en sus labios para perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo próximo. — Es un grosero, nunca se le quitará —suspiró. El perfume natural de Vegeta había quedado impregnado en el ambiente el cual le envolvió hasta las partes más recónditas de su cuerpo. Se irguió con firmeza evitando 'verse débil' para continuar a lo que iba.

A la mañana siguiente, a tempranas horas del día, Bulma había reparado la cámara de gravedad, por ende había sido la última en llegar a desayunar.

— ¡Mamá! —gritaba exasperado el pequeño abrazando a su progenitora. — Mis abuelos me han invitado a ir de viaje con ellos, ¿puedo ir?

— ¿No era un viaje de negocios? —Menciono la muchacha observando interrogante a sus padres. Ambos sonrieron al unísono.

— Veras hija, —dijo su padre. — sabemos que no has pasado por buenos momentos, además queremos ir con nuestro nieto, hace demasiado tiempo no vamos de paseo, serán solos unos días

— Por cuantos días, papá —pregunto la muchacha antes que todo.

— ¿Querida, cuantos días nos iremos?

— Unos diez días

— ¡Diez días! Papá no pueden irse por tanto tiempo, Trunks debe volver a sus clases, y no me puedes dejar con la empresa sola

— Bien, bien, volveremos antes, pero ¿no te molesta que llevemos a nuestro nieto verdad?

Bulma lo pensó unos minutos. Miró a su pequeño ilusionado por irse de viaje con sus abuelos. — Está bien, iré a hacer una maleta para ti.

— No es necesario mamá, mi abuelo ya la hizo por mí

— ¿Es en serio? Me preguntan cuándo ya tenían todo preparado —dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos. — ¿Cuándo se van?

— Después de desayunar

Bulma, enfadada por la falta de comunicación de sus padres, prefirió no continuar la conversación, se sentó junto a ellos a desayunar. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, Vegeta no apareció como acostumbraba.

— Bien, ya nos vamos. — menciono el Dr. Brief terminando de desayunar, envió a un robot con las maletas hacia el avión y se despidió de su hija, y de Vegeta quien apareció de la nada con ropa de descanso al jardín.

— ¡Papá, cuida mucho a mamá! ¡Volveré a pronto! —gritaba Trunks desde el avión que se elevaba lejos de Corporación Capsula despidiéndose con ambos brazos.

La científica ignoró al guerrero quien estaba demasiado cerca. Se encaminó para terminar de desayunar una vez perdió de vista el avión. Vegeta la siguió sin decir una palabra. Se sentaron a solas, pero ninguno hablaba de absolutamente nada; el único sonido a su alrededor era el de las manillas del reloj, el sonido ambiental de una ajetreada ciudad, las aves, y todo lo que podría acarrear la naturaleza en sus sonidos.

— Reparé tu cámara de gravedad —comentó sin más.

Vegeta se mantuvo en silencio.

— ¿Ni siquiera un gruñido de agradecimiento?

La miró deteniendo su comer. Tragó con dureza la gran bocanada de comida, y se quedó ahí, mirándola, perdido en sus ojos azules, en esa prisión visual que lo encaminó hasta esa vida que jamás espero tener, a la vida de un '_hombre de familia'_ como decían los humanos, la vida repugnantemente pacífica que ya causaba estragos en su violenta naturaleza, esa vida de miseria terrícola. Quiso esquivar la mirada recíproca pero parecía que su subconsciente no aceptaba a sus sentidos.

— ¿Algo más que solo mirarme así? —empezó a incomodar la muchacha, sonriendo.

— Cállate —dijo molesto. Continúo comiendo a bocanadas e ignorando todo lo que ella pudiera decir, haría lo posible para evitar quedar otra vez prisionero de sus ojos.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

¡Y ya son mas de 100 reviews!. Nunca pensé que algo así sucedería, graaaaaacias infinitas! Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo!

Nos leemos


	15. En mis recuerdos

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces. **

* * *

** "... _Dos corazones que danzan sin tocarse sujetados por el orgullo, dos almas que buscan abrazarse en cuerpos inertes cegados por el desprecio que han conjugado solo para mantenerse a distancia, para ganar en el juego en que han hecho depender sus vidas (…) "_**

* * *

**Capítulo quince: En mis recuerdos**

Bulma se levantó de la mesa con su café en la mano, no le apetecía en lo absoluto desayunar con Vegeta, por ende prefirió buscar un lugar en el cual ella creía no sería molestada por el Saiyajin, su habitación.

Decidió tomarse el día libre ahora que su hijo no estaba en casa, comunicó a los jefes de planta de la empresa las ordenes que cada uno debía acatar y la funcionalidad que debería tener por ese día Corporación Cápsula, solicitó no ser molestada a menos que fuese extremadamente grave y se echó, luego de aquello, sobre la cama con su computadora para ver catálogos de vestimenta virtual. No habían pasado más de dos horas desde que buscó tener un día ameno, cuando ingresaron intrépidamente a su cuarto.

— ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —pregunto furiosa. El Saiyajin simplemente le miró la vestimenta para empezar a introducir sus manos en cada uno de los bolsillos que tuviera la muchacha en sus atuendos, iba desde sus pantalones tanto laterales como traseros, así como de su chaqueta en cada uno de sus rincones, inclusive en los llamados bolsillos ocultos en su interior. — ¡Oye!, ¡Que crees que estás haciendo!

— Bloqueaste el sistema de ingreso a la cámara de gravedad, mis huellas dactilares no me permiten abrir la puerta, quiero el dispositivo de control de la Corporación

— ¿No podrías simplemente pedirlo?—se levantó de la cama a la cual había caído para zafarse del Saiyajin, y busco entre sus múltiples gavetas, reviso cada estantería y casillero de su acomodada habitación, pero no lograba dar con el dispositivo. — Demonios, donde lo dejé — se dijo a si misma, puso la mano izquierda en el mentón y la derecha la curvó en su cadera. — ¿Qué fue lo que hice anoche?

— ¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo?

— ¡Ah, sí! Tú me sujetaste antes de caer y… quitaste el dispositivo de mi bolsillo

— ¡Por supuesto que no, por algo he venido aquí! —gritó exasperado. El deseo de entrenar le carcomía cada centímetro de sus músculos tonificados, su cuerpo en un afán de compulsivo deseo temblaba insaciable para empezar de una vez la guerra consigo mismo.

— ¡Hey! Intento encontrar el dispositivo para tu manía de entrenar, así que si no te importa, ¿podrías ayudarme, no? —puso ambas manos a la cadera intentando recordar todo lo que había hecho el día anterior, caminaba en círculos haciendo sonidos extraños con la boca, mordiéndose los labios en cada paso que daba. —Vegeta, —dijo deteniéndose. — yo te había entregado una copia de ese control

— Lo destruí

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! ¡¿Tú crees que no es trabajo para mí?! ¡Cómo pudiste destruirlo!

Emitió un rugido de molestia oprimiendo sus brazos al pecho. — Te la pasas gritándome todo el tiempo, llevo menos de un día aquí y debo soportar tu histeria

— Bien, me calmaré —dijo. — hoy es mi día de descanso, y deberé ir a mi laboratorio para que el 'principie' pueda entrenar y llegar a ser más fuerte que Goku quien está muerto

Vegeta se mofó entre dientes sujetado a la pared. — ¿Te pondrás sentimental? Ten mi guante y seca tus lágrimas

— Muy gracioso, 'guerrero de clase alta', y pensar que Goku no necesitaba todas estas maravillas creadas por mi brillante mente para volverse más fuerte —masculló observando de reojos la reacción del guerrero.

— ¿Qué intentas decir?

— Nada, como sea, aquí no haremos algo productivo discutiendo como siempre, vamos a mi laboratorio, buscaré los códigos para construir uno nuevo

— ¿Por qué bloqueaste mis huellas dactilares para la cámara de gravedad?

— ¿Por qué destruiste el dispositivo? Supongo que ambos sabemos la respuesta

Vegeta aplaudió con sarcasmo a las espaldas de la científica siguiéndole el paso. — Vaya, tu inteligencia me enceguece

— Propongo el trato de cerrar la boca hasta el laboratorio

— Propongo el trato de que cierras la boca hasta que ya no te tenga cerca

— ¡¿Y si mejor me largo por el día y no tienes tu maldito dispositivo?! —volteó enfurecida solo para encontrarse con el rostro de pocos amigos de Vegeta tan cerca de si.

— Bulma —dijo en seco poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha, aproximando su rostro hacia el de ella, tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban en un sucio juego de control. —, si te vas, me da igual, pero luego cuando regreses y no puedas ingresar no menciones que no lo advertí, sabes perfectamente que conozco este sistema de memoria, no soy como los idiotas de tus amigos, nuestras mentes quizás, solo quizás tengan el mismo nivel intelectual y además tu tecnología sigue siendo primitiva para mi

La científica despojó sus sentimientos del pecho, y decidida a actuar en la manera que Vegeta llevaba ese juego abordó sus labios aún más a los del guerrero con sus imponentes ojos azules seduciendo a los azabaches toscos y fríos que tenía enfrente. — ¿Por qué simplemente no dices que quieres estar cerca de mí y dejas de buscar excusas?

El guerrero la liberó de entre sus manos esquivando la presencia de la terrícola, en cierta forma se sentía abrumado por aquel comentario sin embargo continuo caminando con ambos brazos sobre el pecho. — ¡Já! El único que quiere estar cerca de ti es ese insecto

— Muchos hombres quieren estar conmigo, soy una mujer atractiva, joven y bonita

Vegeta se limitó a sonreír ante aquella petulante actitud. En cierta manera él también lo creía, pero no comentaría al respecto absolutamente nada de lo que sentía, tampoco dejaría que su desidiosa boca hablara de más, si era necesario se mordería los labios para impedirlo tanto para un lado positivo, como para el negativo.

En el laboratorio la científica revolvía cual loca, planos, libros y papeles varios sobre la mesa de trabajo, se enfadaba consigo misma por ser demasiado desordenada, y jamás encontrar nada cuando el momento lo amerita.

— Podrías limpiar esto de vez en cuando —comentó el de cabellos negros escarbando en apilados papeles sucios y aglomerados en un rincón.

Bulma hizo caso omiso a los comentarios del guerrero y continuo revolviendo cada lugar— Ya está, aquí lo tengo. Gracias por nada Vegeta, ahora siéntate tranquilamente a esperar, y no me interrumpas

Trabajo por al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos en la creación del nuevo dispositivo de control de la mansión mientras un impaciente Saiyajin se movía de un lado a otro golpeando con los dedos sobre sus brazos en su común postura sobre el torso.

— Bien, ya está —Vegeta se acercó para arrebatar el dispositivo pero Bulma lo oculto en su escote. — Ah, claro que no, lo mantendré en mí poder no confío en que no vuelvas a destruirlo

— ¡No me hagas perder más tiempo!

— Relájate hombre, encenderé la cámara de gravedad y volveré a configurar tus huellas

— Puedo hacerlo, tu tecnología jamás será lo suficientemente avanzada a como la que conocía

— Mi tecnología, mis reglas —ella continuo caminando pero Vegeta la atrapo entre sus brazos estando a sus espaldas. Se quitó los guantes proyectándolos al umbral de la puerta e introdujo sus manos bajo la camiseta de la peliazul presionándole con suavidad la cintura, Bulma, intimidada, agitó la respiración hasta ya no poder disimular el deleite que le causaba el arrebato del guerrero, sentía el aliento del Saiyajin adherido a su cuello, las manos tibias y toscas que tentaban su piel; Vegeta subió ambas manos hasta llegar al brasier, arrebató sin más el pequeño control.

— Eres débil —afirmó. — ya veo como ese sujeto pudo entrar a mi casa, con un simple tacto te quedas inmóvil

Boquiabierta, despeinada y enfurecida la científica acomodó su ropa estropeada por el toque descortés del guerrero, y lo siguió solo para continuar gritándole como siempre solía hacerlo, empero no logró alcanzarlo quedando fuera de la cámara de gravedad.

Intentó descansar el día que se había tomado, sin embargo Vegeta solía entrenar rudo, era tan fuerte el entrenamiento del guerrero que CC se tambaleaba como si de un trozo de gelatina se tratase. —¡Solo quiero descansar un par de horas por favor! —gritaba con la almohada sobre su cabeza, frustrada por no lograr disfrutar a gusto lo que se había propuesto. Decidió entonces almorzar fuera de casa, cuando pasó por el pasillo de la cámara de gravedad golpeó con vigor la puerta en atención a su molestia y demostrarle a Vegeta su enfado; tomó su chaqueta de invierno y empezó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, el día de ir de vitrinas en vitrinas de ropa, se forjó en un almuerzo Gourmet, para luego terminar en una tarde de café en algún bar, y pasar a un par de copas antes de regresar a casa. Cuando sintió que era suficiente alcohol en su cuerpo, emprendió el viaje de regreso a pie —he comido demasiado, me hará bien caminar —se dijo. En su paseo vespertino tarareaba una canción, pensando en cómo estaría su hijo, ¿Habrá comido bien? ¿Habrá bebido el suficiente líquido? ¿Estará bañado y dormido? Sonreía al extrañarle tanto, y a la vez sentirse un poco más libre. En su desprevenido caminar, una mano la detuvo desde el hombro, al girarse, Yamcha estaba de pie, junto a ella.

— Ah, eres tu — expreso zafándose con premura, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para tenerlo lo suficientemente lejos.

— Solo quise saludar

— Hola, y adiós —empezó a caminar apresurada, realmente no estaba interesada en ver a Yamcha, no en ese momento que ya estaba empezando a disfrutar su día de descanso; a su espalda el beisbolista continuaba caminando, siguiéndola. —Ya no me sigas

— ¿Qué piensas que quiero hacer?, Bulma, nos conocemos hace años

— Solo aléjate, ¿Si? No quiero otra pelea descomunal, perdí bastante tiempo ayudándote a salir de esa situación

— Deja de huir —voló en un raudo movimiento hasta tenerla otra vez frente a sí. —, no quiero lastimarte, nunca lo hice ni lo haría, solo necesito saber qué fue lo que hiciste

— Busque las esferas del dragón, es una larga historia que no me apetece contar ahora, ahora si me disculpas, debo llegar a casa —lo hizo a un lado y continuo caminando.

— No es seguro que camines a esta hora sola —mencionó nuevamente. — te acompañare, descuida, antes de llegar a CC te dejaré

Bulma solo caminó en silencio, hizo como si la presencia de Yamcha no estuviera tan cerca de ella, sin embargo poco a poco iba perdiendo la paciencia cuando el terrícola emitía pequeñas risas entre dientes, le desesperaba tenerlo a sus espaldas, y oírlo reír con sarcasmo.

— ¿Que te causa tanta risa? —dijo rompiendo el silencio. Se detuvo y volteó para atisbarlo molesta, expresarle con su mirada la exasperación que le provocaba esa actitud infantil. El lobo solitario hizo ademán de negación, haciéndole entender que no le respondería, ella se apresuró pero fue detenida por el robusto brazo del humano atado a su cintura.

— Antes de irme, tengo una gran duda que jamás respondiste

— ¡Como te atreves a..!

Le cubrió los labios y la arremetió contra su cuerpo. — ¿Qué viste en ese estúpido Saiyajin como para haberme dejado?, los años han pasado y me negaré siempre a que me hayas dejado así como así, él logro más que yo en dieciséis años de relación, te embarazo a solo dos años de su llegada a vivir a tu casa, es una ironía que jamás he logrado comprender. Entiendo perfectamente lo que él vio en ti, mírate, eres hermosa, pero tú de él, ¿Qué?

Bulma se quitó de sus brazos y dejó sus labios hablar. — Vegeta es todo lo negativo que tú y muchos otros puedan decir, pero tiene virtudes que te superan lo suficiente, es versátil y directo, es sincero, no me ha sido infiel nunca, es orgulloso lo que lo hace ver y ser atractivo, su inteligencia atraería a cualquiera, tiene tácticas e ideas renovables, siempre dispuesto a crear nuevas formas de pelear, de construir… —retuvo en sus labios lo último, miro de pies a cabeza al guerrero, y moldeó una sonrisa en los labios. — su baja estatura es reemplazada por todo ese poder que tu jamás podrás tener, su fortaleza te supera lo suficiente como para enamorarme, él te superó lo necesario para amarlo

El terrícola quedó perplejo; no entendió si aquello fue en tono para hacerlo enfadar, si nada más quiso jugarle una broma de mal gusto, se quedó detenido con ambas manos en los bolsillos, viéndola partir para adentrarse en la mansión.

La peliazul insertó su tarjeta de identidad para abrir las puertas de la casa pero estas se negaban a hacerlo, intento usando otros dispositivos para ingresar pues la presencia de Yamcha y con lo que había acabado de decir -_de lo cual ahora se arrepentía-_ estaba impaciente, más aún cuando no lograba entrar por ningún medio tecnológico. — esto solo pudo hacerlo Vegeta —protestó molesta. Corrió hasta estar bajo el balcón de su habitación y comenzó a escalar por la pared con unos instrumentos que tenía en su caja de cápsulas. — Maldita sea, ¡Vegeta, esto es tu culpa! —gritaba. Cansada y ya en su balcón, se adentró para caer agotada al suelo y retomar el aire, pronto pudo recuperase, y alentada por haber dejado su ventana abierta, encaminó presurosa hasta la cámara de gravedad, por la pequeña ventana pudo ver al guerrero hincado en el suelo con las rodillas y las manos sujetando a su cuerpo agotado por la gravedad, el sudor que expelía su piel dejaba marcas en la superficie, la respiración agitada y entrecortada no hacía más que fatigarle. En su concentración por recuperar las fuerzas no se percató de la presencia de Bulma quien desde el exterior apagó la gravedad para ir en su encuentro, encolerizada.

A las afueras de la mansión Yamcha ocultó su KI y se detuvo al frontis de la habitación de la muchacha. Se quedó ahí observando con premura, con miles de preguntas en su mente sin respuestas claras y solo un tormento de sentimientos.

— Es una ironía estar hablando solo aquí, después de que estuve con ella en ese mismo cuarto, viviendo en esta misma casa, prácticamente fueron dieciséis años en que te tuve, fuiste completamente mía, llego ese maldito ladrón espacial, y a un año de la ruptura de nuestra relación, ya estabas embarazada de él, ¿No se suponía que nos casaríamos y formaríamos una familia? ¿No se suponía que tú y yo estaríamos juntos hasta envejecer? Cometí muchos errores, demasiados, de los que ahora me arrepiento cada segundo, pero… me negaré a aceptar verte partir así como así, formaste parte de prácticamente toda mi vida, mi primera amiga, mi primera mujer, mi primer todo —encendió un cigarrillo y se encamino hasta su automóvil para regresar a casa con Puar, allí su pequeño amigo lo esperaba con la cena preparada.

— ¿Qué tal tu día Yamcha? —preguntó el animalito azul al notar la congoja de su semblante.

— Bien, Puar, fue un buen día

— ¿Has ido con Bulma otra vez verdad? Yamcha, Vegeta podría matarte, deja de seguirla

— ¡Sólo hago lo que me corresponde! —expresó malhumorado. — ella me dio a entender que podría lograr otra oportunidad, y eso es lo que haré, aunque signifique terminar muerto nuevamente a manos de Vegeta, ¡lo haré!

Puar simplemente temblaba por la reacción del terrícola, entristecido por la obstinación de su mejor amigo, quien de manera empedernida no se permitía ver más allá de lo que él creía que sucedía, quien jugaba con la muerte tan inminente de sus osados planes.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

*Gracias a quienes dejan sus reviews! si no respondo muchas veces es porque me traspapelo y no se si habré enviado mi agradecimiento, por ello dejo esta parte para hacerlo! Espero poder continuar pronto con la historia, porque tengo otra en el tintero que subiré en un tiempo más, ojala pueda tener una buena recepción como está! Nos leemos terrícolas!


	16. Éxtasis

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces.**

* * *

"_Encontrar el éxtasis entre sabanas sudorosas se completa no solo con sexo desenfrenado, porque el sexo lo hacen los cuerpos; pero el alma, esa parte oculta de nosotros necesita del amor (...)"_

* * *

**Capítulo dieciséis: Éxtasis**

Intrépidamente la peliazul se inmiscuyo dentro de la cámara de gravedad, se posó ante el agotado saiyajin con los brazos enredados sobre su pecho y con aquel semblante que haría temblar a una persona normal. — ¡Óyeme! ¡¿Por qué has activado el sistema de seguridad de mi casa?! ¡Me has dejado fuera!

Vegeta sonrió de soslayo pues su malintencionado plan había funcionado. — Yo te veo dentro de la casa

— Tuve que escalar hasta mi balcón, eres un desconsiderado después de todo el trabajo que he hecho para que puedas entrenar

El guerrero elevó su cuerpo sudado para estar a la altura necesaria y mirarla directo a los ojos, escuchando -_aunque deseaba no hacerlo_\- esas fastidiosas palabras que parecían ser miles por segundo sin tregua para responder o al menos defenderse, empero, después de permitirle descargar algo de la ira, con su mano derecha arremetió la nuca de la muchacha y la manipuló hasta tenerla unida a sus labios. Ante tal reacción inesperada, ella quedo con ambos brazos flojos a los costados, confinada a simplemente disfrutar ese beso, sobre todo porque era una de las limitadas veces en que el saiyajin tomaba la iniciativa -_y además también porque lo deseaba_\- ; cuando aún no canalizaba en sus papilas gustativas el sabor por completo, Vegeta se separó de ella. — Hablas demasiado —dijo alejándose para ir a por una ducha fría, pues el exceso de ejercicio y la situación acaecida habían aumentado su temperatura corporal.

— Necesito que hablemos —fulminó antes de que él se alejara. — es importante, no me esquives esta vez Vegeta, ya nadie podrá vernos u oírnos, estamos solos

El mercenario espacial tenía la leve impresión de que otra vez ella quisiera hablar de cursilerías humanas, sin embargo en cierto aspecto estaba preparado para oír sus sermones, más aún ahora que estaban solos y nadie podría llegar sin ser invitado y verles charlar lo que se permitieron compartir en contadas ocasiones. Gruñó entre dientes deteniéndose pero aceptó hacerlo después de tomar aquel baño. — ¿Dónde?

— En mi habitación

— Como quieras

La muchacha lo imitó,sin embargo antes de estar preparada el guerrero llego solo para fastidiarse aún más, debía esperar. Se arrojó sobre la cama dejando las piernas fuera de ella con los pies firmes en el suelo, se permitió descansar en esas suaves sabanas de seda que hacía tiempo no entraban en contacto con su cuerpo, la pesadez en sus ojos comenzó a llevarlo a la conciliación del sueño, pero antes de entrar completamente en ese estado, la puerta corrediza del baño humedecida por el vapor se abrió dejando ver la silueta definida bajo un par de toallas blancas.

— Vaya, que rápido has venido —comento con tranquilidad caminando hacia su vestidor.

— Se supone que querías 'hablar' como dicen ustedes las terrícolas

— No creí que te tomaría tan poco tiempo quitar todo ese horrible sudor

— Tal vez tu seas sucia, pero para mi, el tiempo que me tomo bajo la regadera es suficiente. ¡Apresúrate o me iré a mi habitación, no tengo tiempo que perder!

— ¡No me des ordenes!, pero como es un gran logro de mi parte que estés aquí, me pondré algo de ropa con rapidez solo porque necesito hablar contigo —se fue directo al vestidor dejando esperar otros minutos que para el guerrero se volvían una eternidad.

Luego de unos cuantos tic-tac del reloj, ella salió de su vestidor.

— Bien, que quieres —preguntó malhumorado apenas pudo divisarla por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Qué se supone que deberíamos hacer ahora?

— No sé de qué hablas

Bulma suspiró exhalando todo el oxigeno de sus pulmones, dejo la toalla que secaba su cabello a un lado y fijo su espalda en el respaldar de la cama. — ¿Podrías siquiera mirarme?

El saiyajin titubeó en rotar su cuerpo, y tan solo moldeó la espalda para atrapar su mirada de aquellos ojos azules enceguecedores.

— Quiero que sepas lo que sucedió el tiempo que no estuviste, lo que pasó entre Yamcha y yo

— No necesito saber nada de eso

— Para mí es importante que…

— ¡Dije que no me interesa saber qué fue lo que hiciste con ese gusano!

— ¡Nada!. No hice nada, él solo fue mi compañía en ese tiempo en que me dejabas aquí, sin siquiera darme un motivo, una señal de que era importante para ti, de que al menos te importo… de que te importábamos

— Otra vez tu victimización sentimentalista detestable

— Vegeta, yo… lo siento

— ¿Eh? —sorprendido, el ceño fruncido dejo de estarlo para ahora impregnarse de una mirada impávida, Bulma había sido siempre una mujer sentimentalista, como cualquier humano, pero tenía ese orgullo tan fuerte como el de una mujer Saiyajin, que el hecho de disculparse era tal y como si él lo hiciera, más si de ellos dos se tratase, en la que se relacionaban como si estuviesen en una guerra constante.

— Hice mal mis jugadas, lo sé, me deje llevar sin pensar racionalmente lo que hacía, y todo resulto en un final desastroso, Yamcha y yo no hemos vuelto a tener nada de lo que quizás pudieras imaginar, el solo quiso ser parte nuevamente de mí, de mi vida, y yo necesitaba que alguien fuera parte de ella al menos como un amigo cercano, y tú, egoísta, te ibas sin más para dejarme aquí, sin nada, y yo… —se dio una pausa para respirar. — sí, estuvo aquí en esta habitación conmigo, pero entre él y yo nada sucedió, no como él quiere que sea, o como siente que fue, absolutamente nada de lo que tu pudieras imaginar

— ¿Y a mí que me importa?

— Te importa lo suficiente como para haber peleado con él, como para estar celoso cada vez que te lo mencionan o está frente a ti… cuando está junto a mi

— No me hagas reír, ¿celoso? —mencionó fastidiado. — Yo no siento esas estupideces, y la pelea que tuve fue simplemente para despejar dudas de mi poder

Bulma quedo en silencio acercándose poco a poco al guerrero, con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios enternecida por aquella actitud que demostraba no ser indiferente como intentaba hacer creer todo el tiempo. — Podrías decir eso a cualquier persona y te creería, no a mí, ¿ver tu poder con Yamcha? Vamos, Vegeta, una de las cosas por las que me interesé en ti es tu inteligencia, Yamcha sería el último guerrero con quien quisieras demostrar tu poder, él ni siquiera puede dar pelea contra ti, pero ese no es el punto que quiero tocar, más bien quiero que hablemos de nuestra situación

— La situación en la que estoy ahora es perder mi tiempo contigo

La peliazul estiró su mano para ponerla sobre el hombro del guerrero, pero este la esquivo, se resignó a estar cerca, así que solo se limitó a hablar distanciada. — Yo sé que no puedo pedirte nada, no estoy en posición de eso, pero al menos deja de fingir que no te intereso

— ¿Fingir? —expresó con ironía, pero sin más su semblante cambio en totalidad cuando ella le besó, separó sus brazos y los tenso alejados de su silueta, quería quitarla y recuperar su espacio personal, pero sus brazos no reaccionaban, se dejó estar con los labios de la humana atados a los suyos; quedó de forma en que permitía que su cuerpo se uniera al de ella, a pesar de todas las dudas que redundaban en su mente, en aquel minuto se despojó del orgullo permitiendo florecer esos sentimientos o lo que sea que sentía por Bulma.

La muchacha se hinco a un lado del guerrero introduciendo sutilmente una de sus piernas entre las de él para, posteriormente, acompañada de una desmesurada suavidad dejar de besarlo.

— Te importo, y me importas, necesito saber si harás algo para que esto funcione, para que tú y yo podamos convivir bajo el mismo techo sin que el estar juntos en la misma habitación signifique un ambiente de tensión

— No soy un terrícola

— Lo sé, por eso solo estoy preguntando si al menos podriás ser más… al menos cuando estemos a solas deja de ignorarme y fingir que el interés que tienes por mí es nulo

El saiyajin hizo un leve gruñido entre dientes meditando la situación. En el perímetro que los guarnecía solo se sentía el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas acompañados de una orquesta ambiental de pequeños grillos en el jardín. Cansada de esperar, la científica chistó expresando con ello que 'simplemente se rendía' pero el guerrero asintió. — Está bien —dijo. —intentaré no ignorarte aunque claro, el trato será si dejas de gritarme como una loca por todo

— No es lo mismo —reprochó. —cuando te grito lo hago porque me exasperas, eres demasiado arrogante, terco, egoísta y…

— Son tus mismas características, Bulma

— Claro que no, solo tengo un carácter fuerte

— Nunca negué que así fuera. Si cumples tu parte de no gritarme demasiado, porque pedir que no lo hagas es imposible, solo disminuir tus escándalos, puedo dejar de ignorarte a menos cuando estemos a solas

— Bien, entonces ¿es un trato? — preguntó estirando su mano para cerrar el acuerdo con solemnidad, el guerrero respondió imitándola pero solo para cobijarla entre sus brazos y presionarla contra las sabanas.

El tiempo había pasado tormentosamente para y entre ambos, hacía demasiado que no compartían algo juntos porque aunque nunca dijeran que había entre ellos, aunque no necesitaran nombre para todo eso que hilaban, sabían que al menos ella era su mujer y el para ella era su pareja; el Saiyajin la recostó a su lado sin dejar de acariciarla, sus cuerpos aumentaron la temperatura a tal nivel que el roce de las yemas de los dedos en la piel contraría ardían placenteramente; la pijama que había tardado en poner la científica desapareció de su cuerpo en solo unos segundos, Vegeta la aprisionó de manera adecuada para tenerla completamente bajo su poder. La escena era sencilla, ella parecía una presa, y él un animal insaciable, sus cuerpos desnudos sobre sabanas de seda que recibía el sudor y todo lo que el acto acaecido incorporaba, en una habitación acompañada por gemidos hilarantes, entre lenguas que jugaban a adueñarse de la piel del otro, caricias que buscaban remontar al máximo placer que pudiera experimentarse sobre una cama que se sacudía con brutalidad y el respaldar de madera caoba golpeaba con firmeza contra la pared encendiendo aún más los deseos reprimidos, pudiéndose observar solo mediante la luz que expelían las estrellas entre las cortinas color cerezas de aquella guerra de cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos, porque ya no bastaba que uno tuviera el control, ambos en sus orgullosas existencias querían ser parte de este alucinante encuentro para dominarse y demostrar quien poseían de mejor manera ese poder encontrado en el amor que se expandía de sus ganas de placer más allá de un simple acto sexual, alejado de cualquier común encuentro casual, porque ya no se jugaba a tener sexo, no se limitaba en esa palabra banal, ellos hacían más que compartir una cama, fluidos corporales y excitantes jugueteos recíprocos, comprendieron que el éxtasis del clímax, el final de su experimental placer, se fulminaba por esa caricia, esas palabras que salían sin meditar, esos 'te amo' fugaces inesperados, sobre todo los provenientes de ese guerrero Saiyajin que ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta, en su complejidad mental, racional, si realmente eso era a lo que se refería la palabra, si esos eran los llamados sentimientos, porque cuando las expresaba al acabar, perdía la cordura y ahogaba los gemidos guturales de la misma forma en que evitaba exponer sus sentimientos.

El encuentro de esa noche difirió de lo que acostumbraban a tener, porque no solo fue tenerse después de un tiempo, sino que se amaron sin demasiadas barreras -_aunque aún tenían algunas-, _permaneciendo juntos hasta que el alba ilumino sus rostros somnolientos. La primera en despertar fue Bulma, deseaba poder ver ese rostro placido sin siquiera un tacto de ceño fruncido proveniente de Vegeta, le encantaba esa etapa de sus vidas en que ella podía verlo con suma tranquilidad; le beso en los labios y aun en pijama se encamino a la cocina para desayunar y disponerse a trabajar en la Corporación, configuro algunos robots para tener preparado el desayuno del Saiyajin una vez que despertase y regreso hasta su habitación para poder darse una ducha y empezar su día laboral; Vegeta continuaba durmiendo. Cuando salió éste ya no estaba —¿Cuánto me he tardado? —se dijo mirando el reloj de su muñeca, había estado aproximadamente una hora y media sin darse cuenta, vistiéndose presurosa se encamino con premura hasta el laboratorio.

— Creí que nunca terminarías de estar en esa ducha, ¿acaso no tienes racionalidad del tiempo? — comentó el guerrero apareciendo de imprevisto en el pasillo colocando con paciencia los guantes blancos en sus manos.

— Que gracioso eres, por cierto, tu desayuno está preparado, solo necesitas iniciar a los robots —. Vegeta dio un chasquido entre dientes y bajo a desayunar.

Bulma había terminado de hablar por teléfono con sus padres y su hijo luego de una ajetreada mañana, llegando a la cocina donde un hambriento guerrero ya había empezado a almorzar -_o tragar como decía ella_-. Se sentaron en silencio pues el hambre que les invadía era mayor, pero su momento fue detenido abruptamente.

— Como se atreve a venir aquí esa basura —comento Vegeta levantándose con ímpetu botando a sus pies la silla.

— ¿Qué, de que hablas? —en ese instante la asistente de Bulma le comunicó a la peliazul que Yamcha había solicitado verla, un tanto nerviosa pero sin perder la compostura, decidida dio a entender que no podía atenderlo, que lo llamaría más tarde y que le pidiera simplemente que se fuera, mientras vigilaba al saiyajin el cual presionaba ambas manos tratando de contenerse. Sin embargo, la asistente llevaba en sus manos una nota dirigida a ella.

—lo lamento señorita Bulma no quiero molestarla, pero ese joven insistió en verla, como se le negó el ingreso rotundamente tal como usted ordenó, me dejo esta nota

— Gracias —con la nota en sus manos regreso para sentarse en la mesa pero sin siquiera mirar lo que había en ella escrito.

— ¿No lo leerás? —pregunto el guerrero.

— Después lo haré, pretendo comer con tranquilidad —dejó la nota a su lado pero el saiyajin la tomó, ella molesta por ese 'entrometimiento' repentino la llevo hasta la altura del guerrero quien no le permitía quitarle la nota elevándose mientras leía. —¡Baja ahora mismo Vegeta! ¡No tenias porque quitarme eso, podría haberlo leído en voz alta! —chistaba enfurecida.

Al cabo de unos segundos el guerrero descendió para devolverle el trozo de papel. —Patético

La nota que Yamcha le había dejado explicaba no solo una extensa palabrería de sentimientos hacia ella, desde el principio hasta el fin, sino también las disculpas correspondientes por los acontecimientos en que quizás la envolvió con sus confusiones, en que la asustó e incluso en aquellas situaciones en que Bulma se sintió temerosa y acosada por esa osadía que, a pesar de todo, él aseguraba no dejar de lado. Bulma dio un suspiro profundo y guardó la nota en el bolsillo, había perdido el apetito sin embargo retomo su asiento en la mesa.

— No me dijiste que te habías encontrado con él ayer —increpó Vegeta.

— No fue relevante, después de todo solo me saludo —dijo intentando desviar el tema, decirle a Vegeta lo sucedido solo ameritaba causar más problemas. — ¿Por qué me miras así? —pregunto al sentirse intimidada por la forma en que el saiyajin la observaba, cauteloso e intimidante. — te digo la verdad, solo me saludo

— ¿Y porque vendría ahora con esa estúpida nota? A mí no me intentes engañar Bulma, ahora te exijo que me digas que fue lo que hizo ese gusano

La muchacha, divertida por la actitud del guerrero, se sentó en las piernas tonificadas del príncipe aferrando sus brazos a su cuello. —Vamos, no tienes que ser tan celoso, estoy diciendo la verdad, solo me saludo como me apresure en llegar a casa, el quizás pensó que me había asustado o algo asi después del enrollo problemático que hace unos días me hicieron pasar con su tonta pelea

— Dah!— chistó intentado zafarse de Bulma pero ella parecía no querer salir de sus piernas. — Deberías empezar a hacer un poco de ejercicio —comentó. —te recordaba más liviana

La palidez se tornó en rojo furioso, sus manos se volvieron en puño y Bulma comenzó a gritar, estaba totalmente molesta por aquel ofensivo comentario respecto a su cuerpo; enojada quiso cambiar de ambiente pero no pudo escapar, en tanto que el guerrero la tenía abrazada desde su cintura. La peliazul cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho enrarecida, estaba molesta por ese hiriente comentario. Al cabo de unos minutos, entre discusiones petulantes, el teléfono de la terrícola comenzó a vibrar, y en la pantalla de su telefono pude leerse claramente el nombre de aquel a quien ninguno de los dos les apetecía ver: Yamcha.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_Podría dar mil y una excusas para intentar repeler mi falta de actualizaciones, sin embargo la más importante es: Tenia hace mucho este capítulo terminado, pero me odia y eliminaba constantemente los arreglos que le hacía, me exasperé y no quise saber nada más... hasta ahora._

_Gracias infinitas a quienes siguen esta historia, y sobre todo a quienes me dejan una pequeña nota 3 _


	17. Sinergia

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces.**

* * *

"_Y es que la única manera de complementar y complementarnos, es con la sinergia de la mente y el corazón (...)"_

* * *

**Capítulo diecisiete: Sinergia**

El teléfono vibraba agitando la mesa que la sostenía, la comida sobre ella se balanceada al ritmo de aquel molesto zumbido que parecía no querer cesar. Bulma tomó el celular entre sus manos contemplando en la pantalla el nombre que aparecía y las señales propias de aquel aparato en referencia a una llamada que ingresaba, sin avenir en si contestar, cortar la llamada o simplemente ignorar; cuando determinó en acabar con el alboroto en ese momento, éste se detuvo seguido de ser ocultado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de la muchacha.

Vegeta, movía incesante con sus dedos la cuchara con comida sin llevar un bocadillo a su boca, había leído _sin querer hacerlo_ el nombre de quien llamaba, y aunque no quería formar algún comentario al respecto pues sentía que había sido lo suficientemente 'terrícola' en su actitud anterior, su personalidad diligente fulminó repentinamente.

— ¿Me vas a decir la verdad? ¿Qué demonios sucedió con ese gusano la noche anterior?

Inquieta por la constante misma interrogante, la mujer se levantó de las piernas del guerrero para quitar lo que había sobre la mesa. — ya te lo dije, nada, solo me saludó

El Saiyajin dejo estallar una pequeña luz de energía desde sus manos lanzando lejos de si el plato de comida el cual golpeó la pared de la cocina destrozando su fina porcelana en miles de pequeños fragmentos. Desde ese instante se acecharon mutuamente sin articular una palabra, era sorprendente para Vegeta, sin duda, el hecho de que Bulma simplemente se quedara ahí, intentado contener la exasperación que revelaba en una agitada respiración, no se veía asustada, mucho menos desconcertada, solo estaba ahí mirándolo, esperando a que dijera algo por aquella actitud majadera, pero él ni siquiera sabía que decir, había procedido a perder el juicio sin una motivación concreta. Tras esos segundos de silencio, el guerrero se disipó de la cocina acompañado a sus espaldas por la científica quien no se detenía en ordenarle que no hiciera alguna estupidez, preguntándole incipiente que era lo que tenía pensado hacer, en su propio tono de petulante autoridad buscaba que aquel antiguo mercenario espacial no cometiera una necedad.

— No ensuciaré mis manos con basuras si eso te preocupa —respondió a los alaridos de la muchacha.

— ¿Dónde vas, entonces?

— A entrenar —contestó desviando sus pasos hacia la cámara de gravedad.

Más aliviada, regreso a la cocina para enviar algunos robots a limpiar el desastre dejado por el Saiyajin, terminó de comer desganada y cuando se disponía a eliminar el amargo sabor de boca producido por esa situación, el teléfono volvió a vibrar. Titubeo en principio pero terminó por contestar.

— ¿Por qué hace esto? —dijo irritada. Tras la bocina, Yamcha rogaba por ser escuchado, pero ella continuaba hablando en una especie de monólogo. — , con todo lo que ha sucedido ¿No puedes simplemente dejar que todo termine en paz? ¿Por qué no dejas de humillarte? ¡Basta Yamcha, ya basta! —cortó la llamada dejando a su cuerpo endeble caer sobre sus rodillas, todo esto le hacía sentir mal, mareada, intento caminar hasta su habitación, pero cayó otra vez. Sentía ganas de llorar, una angustia loable le torturaba en el pecho, estaba cansada de todos aquellos problemas que suscitaban basado en malos entendidos y malas decisiones.

En la cámara de gravedad Vegeta había estado levitando por unos largos minutos, no estaba molesto pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que él había sido el culpable de llevar todo a ese límite, en principio, por no saber cómo controlar lo que sentía, no tenía la menor idea, no, mejor dicho, no tenía una maldita idea de que era lo que debía hacer, sabía perfectamente que todo eso con lo cual empezaba a vivir se debía a la existencia de Bulma, tenía más que claro que ya eran parte de si los llamados sentimientos, y aunque ahora era cada día más fuerte, apoderado de su cuerpo en casi plenitud, no comprendía como esas estúpidas y molestas sensaciones propias de los terrícolas eran tan difíciles de mantener apaciguados, de poder usarlos a su antojo; nunca en su existencia había tenido algo lo cual no controlar en su curso causal, siempre sus ideales podían lograrse con esfuerzo, pero todo se había ido al carajo cuando la conoció a ella. Esa mujer era su mayor debilidad, y aunque no se lo diría a nadie jamás, a pesar de todo, le gustaba que así fuese.

La noche acaeció sobre Corporación Capsula, la estación del año en la cual estaban hacía que los días fuesen más cortos, fríos, y melancólicos. Recostada sobre el sillón de la sala de estar, acompañada de un café caliente entre sus manos, la científica veía la televisión; cerró sus ojos cansados por unos segundos, cuando retornó de su pequeña siesta, Vegeta, sentado a su lado, llevaba una toalla alrededor del cuello. No tenía el traje de combate por lo que se entendía había acabo de entrenar y junto a una botella de bebida energética miraba la televisión cambiando repetidas veces los canales. — Malditos terrícolas y sus basuras de programas —comentaba entre dientes. Cuando entendió que nada le llamaría la atención, quiso levantarse e irse hasta su cuarto pero Bulma lo detuvo.

— No te vayas aún —susurró recostándose sobre el pecho del Saiyajin. Sintiéndose incómodo no sabía de qué forma abrazarla, tocarla, tenerla sobre él, así que para darle un espacio más 'acogedor' _y a su vez también tener un mejor espacio para él_ postró su mano izquierda sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha arrullándola hacia el calor de su torso; la peliazul tomó el control de la televisión y al cambiar de canal, lo dejó en una telenovela.

— ¡Agh!, hubiera preferido que pusieras otra estupidez, el umbral de admiración de ustedes los terrícolas es bastante ínfimo, lo demuestran con su entretención tan mediocre

— ¡Déjame escuchar! —arremetió concentrada llevando bocadillos a su boca, de aquellos que el guerrero había dejado en la mesita de centro. — ¿Qué te parece el vestido que usa esa actriz? Creo que me vendría bien, ¿no?

— No puede ser —maldecía sujetando su cuello en el respaldar del sillón. — ¿Cómo demonios termine aquí?

— Terminaste aquí desde el día en que te ofrecí hospedaje y aceptaste, ¿lo recuerdas?

— Todos cometemos errores —susurró.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

— Nada —respondió tomándole el rostro para que volviera a mirar la televisión.

Ella continuo concentrada en la vestimenta de las actrices, y él, siguió sufriendo.  
Tras una de las ventanas de la Corporación que se encontraba a sus espaldas, directo hacia el gran jardín, una luz enceguecedora iluminó la sala de estar. Ambos se voltearon extrañados por lo que acababa de descender; una nave de diminutas dimensiones, pero agraciadas figuras aparcó de improviso sobre el césped humedecido por el rocío. La científica se levantó presurosa y se encamino hasta allí seguida por Vegeta, quien sin embargo, iba a paso calmo dando sorbos a su bebida.

De la nave y ante ambos, la puerta se abrió con lentitud, y tras ella, cuando la tierra mezclada con la oscuridad de la noche se disipó, dejo fluir una silueta delgada de cabellos dorados.

— ¿Tights? —preguntó perpleja.

— Hola hermana —sonrió esta desde la altura de la nave esperando a que las escaleras terminasen de llegar a tierra.

— No esperaba que llegaras tan pronto

— ¿Interrumpo? ¿Es un mal momento? —mencionó desconcertada. Si bien su madre le contaba los detalles de todo lo sucedido en casa, muchas cosas, desde hacía bastantes años que había partido, simplemente le eran desconocidas para ella.

— Por supuesto que no, me alegra mucho verte —se abrazaron torpemente aspirando a tener un agradable encuentro. El Saiyajin por su parte, sosteniendo su espalda en la pared, continuaba mirando la escena.

_¿hermana?_ se preguntaba introspectivamente. Si bien el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en casa de Bulma, por las fotografías que en un par de ocasiones hecho un vistazo, sobre todo en aquellas de cuando la peliazul era una niña, una muchacha de cabellos dorados solía aparecer en repetidas ocasiones, pero jamás se le cruzó por la mente pensar en que Bulma tendría una hermana y que al parecer era mayor. _¿Por qué no me lo había comentado?_ Se preguntó, pero desistió de seguir redundando en esa interrogante. D_espués de todo, yo tampoco le he hablado de mi hermano_.

Divagando en sus propios pensamientos, Vegeta fue arrebatado de ellos imprudentemente, Bulma se acercó a él junto a su hermana para presentarlos.

— Él es Vegeta, el padre de Trunks

— Un gusto conocerte —menciono la muchacha. El guerrero la miro fijamente, y simplemente hizo un movimiento asertivo casi desapercibido con la cabeza, sin quitar ese rostro de mal humor.

— Ven Tights, él no se relaciona demasiado con las personas nunca esperes que sea educado; vamos a tu habitación, está tal cuál la has dejado, claro, solo se ha entrado en ella para asearla. ¿Por cuánto te tiempo te quedaras?

— Solo unas cuantas semanas, he llamado a mamá y me ha dicho que llegarían en un par de días, quise venirme antes para conocer a mi sobrino

— Oh, Trunks no está en casa, se ha ido con sus abuelos, ellos están todo el tiempo al pendiente de mi pequeño, quieren disfrutar al máximo a su nieto y se lo han llevado en su viaje

Ambas subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación que había sido de Tights hacia demasiados años. Estaba tal cual había quedado el día en que decidió partir.

— Es… difícil volver aquí —comentó la rubia tomando entre sus manos cada una de los objetos que le traían varios recuerdos a su mente. — Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, ¿no crees? —se volteó para quedar mirándose. Nunca habían sido cercanas, pues nunca habían compartido realmente, Tights se fue de casa a los 16 años, cuando Bulma aún era una pequeña niña, si bien fueron parecidas en la adolescencia, ella había decidido viajar por el mundo y emprender en busca de sus sueños; Tights había decidido sacrificar todo, incluso a su familia por aquellas ilusiones paradójicas y ansiados deseos para ser una escritora.

— Si, pero, ambas tenemos ciertas características parecidas, tu partiste a vivir a otro lugar para ser escritora, yo… salí a viajar, y tener aventuras, pero ya vez, he regresado a casa, tuve a mi hijo, me dedico a la Corporación, estoy con mis padres y … esas cosas

— Ya veo —sonrió la de cabellos claros. Se volteó hacia su hermana y no titubeo en preguntar. — , mamá me ha hablado mucho de tu… de… del padre de tu hijo, ¿se han casado?

La peliazul se largó a reír, cuando pudo retener las carcajadas se centró en su hermana quien la miraba extrañada. — no, por supuesto que no, no soy de ese tipo de compromisos y bueno, Vegeta tampoco, no sé si mamá te lo ha dicho pero él es...

— No es terrícola, es un Saiyajin, papá me lo ha mencionado

— Estás enterada de muchas cosas entonces

— Solo de algunos detalles

— Pues bien, te dejo desempacar. ¿Tienes hambre? Podríamos cenar y conversar un poco

— Si, me parece excelente, gracias

Al salir de aquella habitación, la científica de quedó tras la puerta de la habitación, estaba nerviosa más de lo que esperaba, no hablaba con su hermana hacía un tiempo, y solo eran temas puntuales, realmente nunca la había conocido, y estar así, con ella, resultaba en una compleja composición de sentimientos. Dió un profundo suspiro, y se dirigió a la cocina para activar los robots, en ello, Vegeta venia de vuelta con varias porciones de comida en sus manos.

— ¿No piensas cenar?

— Lo haré en mi habitación

— Mejor así

— Por cierto —dijo él, buscando en su bolsillo un objeto que resultó ser una nota, lo retuvo en sus manos unos segundos y se lo entregó. — , si ese gusano vuelve a poner un pie por aquí otra vez, no seré tan benevolente como hasta este minuto, mi paciencia es ínfima, y lo sabes, solo soporto sus insolencias porque no quiero desperdiciar tiempo en una basura como esa, no otra vez

— ¿Ha venido nuevamente, lo has visto?

— ¿Por qué, quieres que haga de intermediario entre tú y ese gusano inútil?

Preocupada en que el hecho de no contestar el teléfono al beisbolista significara que siguiera yendo a su casa a causar problema, quedó serenada al darse cuenta era el mismo trozo de papel anterior; besó en la mejilla al enfadado y gruñón Saiyajin para dejarlo continuar; el guerrero no estaba acostumbrado a terminar de esa manera una conversación con Bulma, siempre, o era una discusión agitada que concluía en cosas rotas o mandadas a volar, o todo terminaba en una cama, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto perturbado, pero sobre todo molesto por esa 'confianza' que expelía de la muchacha al ir por ahí besándolo y abrazándolo sabiendo que alguien más estaba en casa.

En el transcurso del camino hasta su habitación, Vegeta se encontró con la hermana mayor de la científica saliendo de aquel cuarto; como era de suponerse la ignoró con su habitual seriedad y rostro despectivo, a su vez, la rubia avanzó adherida a la pared sin tener contacto visual con el guerrero, pero cuando estaba lo suficientemente alejado, se volteó para contemplarlo en su andar, hasta que desapareció en la lejanía y oscuridad del pasillo.

Sentadas una delante de la otra comían en silencio sin saber cómo empezar una conversación, técnicamente no se conocían a pesar de ser hermanas, no había demasiado de que hablar, no sabían de qué hacerlo; pero suponiendo que una era una científica empedernida y la otra, una soñadora escritora, al menos eso decían las revistas y artículos de la entretención cotidiana, idearon algún tema para capear el silencio incómodo.

— Así que, ¿Cómo van tus libros? —comentó la peliazul.

— Oh, ahora último bastante mal, no he logrado centrarme en una sola idea, divagando en muchas historias a la vez

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

— No es solo… —Tights se quedó impregnada en el vapor que expelía la taza de leche caliente, miró a Bulma sonriendo, y se dispuso a dejar de hablar de sí. — Hablar de mis libros inconclusos es aburrido, tú tienes aventuras más interesante, mamá me ha contado de algunas, pero oye, sí que me sorprendió cuando supe que ibas a ser madre, y no precisamente de ese chico, ¿como se llama? Yamcha creo que era, ¿no? Llevaban bastantes años juntos

— Ah sí, Yamcha —musitó desviando la mirada.

— ¿Aún tienen contacto?

— Si, somos amigos, verás, a pesar de los años de relación que tuvimos, nuestras amistades eran demasiado cercanas, y… bueno solo era una niña cuando él y yo fuimos novios, es mejor seguir siendo amigos

— Claro, pero, ¿Cómo se lo toma Vegeta? ¿Están juntos?

Ante aquella pregunta titubeó en dar una respuesta. No quería descartar nada, pero tampoco apresurar, sencillamente no solían preguntarle qué pasaba entre ella y el Saiyajin después de todo quienes la rodeaban sabían perfectamente que no se podía dar un veredicto ante eso. — Si, algo así —se limitó a responder escuetamente regresando el silencio a la habitación.

— Un cercano amigo mío me ha comentado sobre la raza de tu… de… del padre de mi sobrino, de hecho ahora estoy escribiendo un libro sobre ellos, bueno, aún es solo un borrador, pero me pareció interesante la existencia de esos seres poderosos

— Vaya, sí que sabes mucho entonces

— Hermana, necesito preguntarte algo, es básicamente por eso que estoy aquí, a demás claro de querer visitarlos

— ¿Si?

— ¿Tu podrías hacer que él hablara conmigo? Me gustaría tener más información

Bulma se largo a reír, otra vez. Pensar que Vegeta respondería a las preguntas de una total extraña, y diera información para algo tan banal como un libro de entretención terrícola le parecía gracioso aunque Tights no lo entendía del todo, limitándose a contemplar el gran escándalo de ataque de risa de la peliazul. — Discúlpame, no quise reírme así, es solo que, es imposible que Vegeta quiera aportar contigo, ese hombre tiene serios problemas de sociabilización, su umbral de empatía por los demás es casi nulo, podríamos entenderlo como un misántropo cualquiera, dudo demasiado que se sentase a contarte a ti o a quien fuera de su tierra, su raza, a menos claro que sea solo para humillar algún enemigo, o alardear de sus poderes, avances y esas cosas

— Me gustan esta clase de retos —señalo la muchacha. — ¿no hay inconvenientes en que intente hablar con él, no?

— Por supuesto que no, si quieres intentarlo, puedes hacerlo

La de cabellos miel giró su rostro e incrustó sus oscuros ojos a las escaleras que daban directamente hacia ese largo pasillo por el cual había perdido de vista a Vegeta; una leve sonrisa se dibujó disimuladamente oculta tras el vapor de la leche caliente en aquella taza blanca con la insignia de la Corporación.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

N/A: Sé que Vegeta no supo de la existencia de Tights hasta mucho después, he intento continuar siempre atada al hilo natural de la serie pero… necesito de ella, jajaja ¡Gracias infinitas por leer! Sus reviews, favoritos y seguidos, a pesar de la mala suerte que he tenido para poder seguir publicando (no sé que sucede con la página, mi computadora o internet pero siempre me niega poder subir un capítulo nuevo) me han dado el impulso para buscar la manera que sea y continuar con esta historia! Nos leemos!


	18. Contrato preparatorio

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces. **

* * *

_"… La infamia entre las líneas de las manos pueden crear tormentosas historias, y llevar al abismo al más ávido explorador. "_

* * *

**Capitulo dieciocho: Contrato preparatorio**

Bulma dormía hacía aproximadamente una hora en su habitación, la repentina llegada de su hermana la atrapó en un mal momento anímico debiendo quedar despierta más horas de las cuales su cuerpo resistía, el profundo sueño la venció y quedó en un estado de letargo sobre la cama de suaves sábanas. Tights por su parte, no lograba conciliar el sueño, no solía ir a descansar antes del apogeo nocturno, y a pesar de ser su hogar, allí donde se crió y vivió gran parte de su niñez, se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, era como estar en casa de un extraño motivo por el cual su incipiente curiosidad le pedía salir de ese viejo cuarto, y revisar cada rincón, caminar por el gran jardín en aquella noche estrellada y desprenderse de todo temor invasivo, pues todo era suyo aunque experimentaba que nada era de ella. Cubrió su delgado cuerpo con un abrigo sobre la pijama e inició una caminata por los pasillos de Corporación, observó cuadro por cuadro adornando las paredes intentando recordarlos en su pasado, inspeccionando con suma minuciosidad cada recoveco de la mansión. Entre tanto, distraída, se topó de frente con Vegeta quien iba estudiando la etiqueta de su bebida energética.

— Oh... Hola —dijo la de cabellos claros. Vegeta la ignoró y continuó caminando como si no existiese, por un instante se sintió estúpida, su hermana le había advertido y aun así ella insistía en que ese sujeto le diera un miserable saludo, _¿Cómo esperaba entonces que le diera alguna especie de entrevista si era incapaz de recibir un trato de cortesía?_. — Vegeta, espera

El saiyajin se detuvo en seco. _¿Por qué le hablaba esa terrícola?_ Se preguntaba molesto, no le gustaba que le llamasen con tanta confianza, se lo perdonaba al Dr. Brief y a la loca de la Madre de Bulma porque los conocía de hace años, eran parte de ese hogar, y debía soportarlos, pero ¿por qué esa mujer de quien no tuvo conocimiento de existencia hasta ese día, le hablaba de tal manera?. — ¿Qué quieres?

— Bueno… como lo digo, tenía ganas de verte, bueno no de verte, es decir… yo…

— ¿Vas a hablar o qué?

— Sé que no nos conocemos pero me gustaría saber más sobre tu raza, tu planeta, sobre ti

Chistó entre dientes manteniendo el ritmo de su andar sin prestarle mayor atención. — que estupidez –mencionó al entrar en la habitación.

Tights bajo la mirada lanzando un gran suspiro. Había ideado toda la noche la manera de decirle a Vegeta lo que quería, y la única forma directa que encontró, no funcionó. _¿Qué debería hacer ahora entonces?._ Se encamino hasta la habitación del guerrero y se quedó fuera un par de minutos, quería golpear la puerta, o simplemente abrirla y que él la escuchara, pero desistió, de todas formas no se conocían y podía ser absurdo para él esa superflua petición. Pero si de algo estaba segura, era que usaría los medios que fuesen necesarios para conseguir dialogar con el Saiyajin antes de partir.

Ya en el jardín la muchacha rubia olía las flores que lo adornaban y ambientaban majestuosamente, miraba desde el edén de la Corporación el cielo estrellado, sentía la brisa fría mezclada en el aroma propio de la ciudad, entre tanto, y en cada paso que daba, pudo visualizar a lo lejos un sujeto tendido sobre el capó de un automóvil deportivo. El cigarrillo incesante junto a un humo que se expelía por todo el ambiente, rebosó en su respingada y pequeña nariz. Al acercarse, ocultándose entre los arbustos pudo ver como aquel sujeto escribía sobre una hoja de papel sujetada a una de sus piernas, la leía, desechaba y volvía a escribir otra, acompañado de miradas furtivas hacia la ventana de la habitación de su hermana.

—¡Hey! ¿que haces aquí? ¿quién eres? —el hombre, algo desconcertado por haber sido descubierto miró atrevido a la muchacha que se acercaba cada vez más. —¿eres una especie de espía o qué? ¡Si no te largas activaré toda la seguridad y créeme que es demasiada!

— Entrégale esto a tu patrona, Bulma

— ¡¿Mi qué?! ¡Discúlpame! Pero yo también soy heredera de esta Corporación, Bulma es mi hermana

— ¿Tights?

— ¿Te conozco?

— Soy Yamcha —respondió ladeando una sonrisa.

En la mente de la muchacha recuerdos le invadieron fugazmente, viajo al pasado a la época en la cual su hermana adolescente tenía viviendo a su novio en casa, era un tipo tímido, de cabello largo, siempre acompañado de un pequeño gatito azul. Pero ahora su presentación era totalmente diferente, tenía el cabello corto y despeinado hacia el cielo, vestía un traje fino muy diferente a la ropa común de su adolescencia, su rostro maduro pero sin un rastro de arrugas denostaba que el paso del tiempo iba asentando una belleza masculina cada vez más prominente, aún mantenía la profundidad de su cicatriz que siempre le pareció "atractiva" si es que se pudiera utilizar esa palabra para caracterizarla.  
El beisbolista arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo y lo deformo con su pies derecho exhalando todo el humo lejos del cuerpo de la mujer.

— Si, ya te recuerdo, ¿qué necesitas?

— Venía a entregar esto a tu hermana, si pudieras...

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó acaparando la nota correctamente doblada para guardarla en su bolsillo. — ¿Qué quieres con mi hermana? ¿No te has puesto a pensar que su pareja puede salir y asesinarte en unos segundos si estás aquí, acosándola?

— Yo no he acosado a nadie, Vegeta no me mataría, y NO ES la pareja de Bulma. Lo que haga aquí o no, no es asunto tuyo, solo entrégaselo

Indignada por ese tono de voz reprendió contra el. — Por supuesto que es asunto mio, esta es mi casa y estas invadiéndola

— Iba a irme cuando dejara la nota, pero ya que estas aquí —dijo. — ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo? Así podríamos hablar, y entenderías porque es tan importante comunicarme con ella, siendo este mi único medio para hacerlo

— Claro que no, ni siquiera…

— Entonces siéntate aquí, y hablaremos —interceptó.

— ¡No! Fuera de mi casa

El muchacho arrimó a su nívea piel, apoyó su cuerpo con ambas manos en el barandal del perímetro llevando la punta de la nariz amenazadora al rostro de la mujer. — ¿No me digas que aun temes estar a solas conmigo, como cuando era un chiquillo?

— ¡QUE INSINÚAS! Nunca temí nada, eras tú el que no podía estar cerca de una chica, yo solo te ignoraba porque… porque… porque una nunca debe quedarse a solas con el novio de la hermana, siempre puede quedar en malos entendidos

— ¿Quedarnos a solas? ¿Mal entendido? Vamos, no creerás que mi intención era engañar a Bulma

— Lo hiciste

— No con su propia hermana, a eso me refería

— Niño insolente —musitó cubriéndose con el abrigo aún más.

— ¿Niño? No eres demasiado mayor, solo un poco, y ni siquiera lo pareces, no vengas a tratarme de niño

— Ya, basta, no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo contigo

— Tights —mencionó tomándola del brazo sobrepasando la barrera de la Corporación. En ello la alarma resonó con fuerzas, todas las luces de la mansión acompañados del resplandor de un sinfín de armas remarcaron todo el jardín, sobre todo contra el punto exacto del lugar. — maldición, Bulma me matará —protestó.

— Lárgate entonces

— ¿Hablaremos en algún momento, solo para que entiendas?

— Lo pensaré pero lárgate

Yamcha subió intempestivamente a su automóvil y partió deslumbrando con una enternecedora sonrisa por la ayuda que la de cabellos claros le había propinado. Bulma llego de pronto junto con otras personas de la casa (curiosamente no estaba Vegeta). — Lo siento Bulma, yo no quise… olvidé poner mis huellas en casa para que fueran reconocidas

— ¿Tus huellas? Tights, estas incluida en la lista de personas que no pueden encender alarmas con su presencia, la cambiamos hace años, eres parte oficial de casa

— ah… —un leve sonrojo cubrió en sus mejillas, por lo que Bulma no quiso preguntar más. Apagó el sistema con el control que llevaba en sus manos, y ofreció regresar dentro de casa a lo que la de ojos oscuros asintió.

En su habitación, revisó en su bolsillo la nota en ella y la leyó. Analizó toda una historia de "amor" escrita por el muchacho, una carta de romance innata, mezclada en suplicio, melancolía, angustia y aflicción. Un amor estoico no correspondido. Sonrió al leer tales palabras demasiado rebuscadas, pero congruentes entre si, y volvió a su cama para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente decidió no bajar a desayunar, temía encontrarse con Bulma y que ella le preguntase sobre lo de la noche, sin embargo el estómago le crujía como un demonio lo que la llevo de todas formas hasta la cocina. Allí para su mala suerte, estaba Vegeta y Bulma. Los miró y saludó brevemente, yendo hasta la nevera para sacar algo de comer e irse.

— ¿Desayunaras conmigo? —preguntó la científica, la curiosidad la llevaba a intentar saber que había sucedido por la noche.

— No, gracias hermana, estoy algo ocupada escribiendo

— Oh, espera Tights, ahora que esta Vegeta presente, debes saber que ella quería...

— Si, me lo dijo —respondió antes siquiera ella pudiese terminar de hablar. — No

La de cabellos claros sonrió ante tal actitud, e hizo un gesto con sus hombros para restar importancia a la situación partiendo hasta su habitación.

— No deberías ser tan maleducado, mi hermana solo quiere escribir

— ¿y a mí que? Perder el tiempo en una estupidez como esa, ni siquiera a ti te he contado esa parte de mi historia

— Claro que...

— No toda, además ¿como diablos pudo pasarse por tu mente que tendría la mínima intención en hablar con ella?

— ¿Por qué te enfadas?

— ¡Porque no dejas de molestar! —estalló golpeando el plato de comida destruyéndolo a la mitad.

— Que desagradable eres, Vegeta —se levantó intrépida con su desayuno en la mano y partió a su laboratorio.

La mañana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tights había intentado escribir pero divagaba en cada letra que impregnaba, a su mente la imagen de Yamcha se le venía en una especie de película reproduciéndose una vez tras otra, así también, de Vegeta. Había pensado en ambos para empezar una nueva narración, les parecía al menos lo que había visto hasta ese momento de cada quien, personajes míticos para una espectacular historia, pero no tenía la menor idea de como comenzar pues solo los tenía a ellos dos como el numen de la creación, nada más.  
Hastiada, llevaba media hora recostada sobre el pequeño asiento que formaba entre la pared y su ventana de par en par la cual permitía ingresar el aire fresco y los rayos del sol. Veía en su computadora una página abierta en blanco y un par de letras dispersadas sobre ella. El no lograr más que divagar la mantenía molesta, aunque ante la belleza de la vista teniendo toda una ciudad a su merced, el césped de ese enorme jardín y el estanque de peces dorados, contrarrestaba la mala racha de sus ideas.

A un costado de Corporación pudo divisar a Vegeta haciendo giros de espalda a gran velocidad por todo el jardín, la agilidad era tal que no podía retener correctamente en su retina los movimientos, no pudo conservar su figura completa hasta que se detuvo para extender los brazos esperando a que Bulma llegase a su lado.

Era arrogante, demasiado para ella, aún a la distancia notó las facciones en ese férreo rostro, rasgos desagradables, altivo, presumido, la manera en que escuchaba sin mirar a Bulma ni un segundo, ese ceño fruncido; si, Vegeta era el personaje ideal para esa historia que deseaba con tantas ganas escribir ahora, pero primero quería entenderlo y comprenderlo para conjugar el libro detenido que hacía meses había forjado, esa donde una historia sobre una extraña raza guerrera espacial utilizaba un poder oculto y misterioso para proteger el planeta; Vegeta era su única ancla al libro pero no lograba siquiera sacarle un maldito saludo de buenos días.

De pronto la escena 'apacible' de dos personas discutiendo, se precipito a un enfadado guerrero quien levito a toda velocidad hacia la entrada de la corporación seguida por Bulma, logrando escuchar un _—"Detente, no vayas a hacer una estupidez"_

Curiosa como en su naturaleza, saltó desde la ventana para ver lo que sucedía, encontrándose así con Vegeta increpando a Yamcha, y a Bulma en medio de los dos.

— !Tights! —saludo el beisbolista. — Te he venido a buscar tal y como quedamos

La peliazul y el saiyajin la miraron desconcertados, mientras ella, detenida entre dos arbustos, abrió los ojos en grandes platos, con la boca entre abierta retornó la mirada a su hermana y cuñado, sin entender de qué se trataba eso, pero antes de poder reaccionar, Yamcha ya estaba a su lado.

— El tiempo que viví aquí, logre conocerte algo, estoy seguro que no ha cambiado demasiado, si estás aquí es por un motivo, y yo te ayudaré si tú me ayudas

— Es cierto, había olvidado que me llevarías a hablar con tu mascota…

— Puar

— Escribiré usando como personaje a Puar, y yo pues, quería hablar con él —sonrió para ocultar su insipiente nerviosismo.

— ¿Cómo es que tenias contacto con Yamcha?

— No teníamos contacto hasta ahora, solo intente comunicarme con él para poder ubicar a su mascota, se me ha ocurrido anoche esta idea y antes de perderla, use todo el medio posible para encontrarlo y… volveré pronto

Ambos marcharon al automóvil deportivo rojo, pero antes de desaparecer, Yamcha incrustó una mirada desafiante y jocosa al Saiyajin, quien de brazos cruzados presionada sus manos para no ir y matarlo en ese instante.

* * *

_Continuará..._

N/A: Disculpen la tardanza! pero quizás solo pueda empezar a actualizar una vez por mes, mi tiempo es cada vez más reducido :(  
Gracias por leer, seguir y dejar sus mensajes! nos leemos!


	19. Confabulación

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces. **

* * *

_"... las mentiras crean trampas, y una vez que te enredas en ellas, salir con vida es una carrera implacable."_

* * *

**Capítulo diecinueve: Confabulación**

— ¿Qué acaba de suceder? —sin comprender la situación acaecida, Bulma cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, totalmente ofuscada ante aquel suceso su mente demasiado creativa forjaba copiosas historias sin cesar. —¿Tights y Yamcha?

Vegeta coaccionaba las manos temblorosas en respuesta a la aglomerada irritación que persistía dentro de si, todavía sentía cerca el Ki del terrícola, fantaseaba como si estuviera en una realidad paralela en su imaginación todas las formas y posibilidades para eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra. — ese maldito —musitó entre dientes.

— ¿Qué estará planeando ahora?, ¡¿y usando a mi hermana?! está yendo demasiado lejos

— déjame matarlo —comentó con simplicidad ladeando una malvada sonrisa en su rostro sombrío, dio ese gesto de crueldad propio de su naturaleza.

— Claro que no, quizás solo esté malinterpretando, tal vez es cierto lo que dijo Tights, ¿por qué habría de mentirme?

— eres igual de tonta que tu hermana

— ¡oye! como te atreves a tratarme así, creí que habíamos acordado llevarnos bien

— tu dijiste que no gritarías, pero ya ves

— !es tu culpa!, pero bien, no gritaré más —exhalando retorno la serenidad. — , haré algo mejor —estiró su delicado rostro hasta tocar con sus labios los del saiyajin, allí en medio del jardín, casi en la entrada de corporación donde cualquiera podría verlos, intrépida lo besó.

Vegeta se apartó molesto a penas sintió el tacto de aquellos suaves labios, refunfuñando entre dientes propinó una molesta mirada, giró sobre sus talones y se encamino hasta la cámara de gravedad. — ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso! —en el trayecto insinuó limpiarse con el costado de su enguantada mano dando duras zancadas contra el suelo, pero cuando estuvo completamente solo, sonrió brevemente antes de entrar en la cámara de gravedad, Bulma siempre lograba doblegarlo.

El deportivo rojo iba a gran velocidad, ninguno de los dos hablaba pues no eran más que dos extraños en un mismo lugar y sin saber por qué.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó la muchacha rompiendo el incómodo silencio. — ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí? Quiero decir, yo, no sé que hago aquí contigo, esto es una locura

— ¿Vas a escribir algo sobre Vegeta verdad? ¿y quieres saber de él?

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— No veo otro motivo para que estés aquí, no te conozco lo suficiente, pero no encuentro otro motivo para que estés en casa de Bulma, de tus padres

— Visitarlos, ¿no crees que eso podría ser un motivo?

— no, pero en fin, quiero que pongamos las cosas en su lugar, y tú me ayudaras

— espera, ¿dónde vamos? —incómoda notó como los edificios comenzaban a disiparse a una solitaria carretera.

— te llevaré a mi casa

— !¿Qué?¡

— Si, allí podrás hablar con Puar, si queremos que esto resulte debemos hacer todo bien desde el principio y al menos deberías tener algo escrito de lo que dijimos haríamos, ¿no?

— a ver, espera un minuto, no estoy entendiendo, ¿qué pretendes con todo esto? Leí tu nota para mi hermana, ¿no ha pasado demasiado tiempo ya desde que tu y ella dejaron de estar juntos? No seré tu juguete para interceptar entre ella y su esposo

— !No están casados¡ —aseveró girando estrepitosamente el automóvil en una curva cerrada. — y no son pareja, ella está soltera, yo no intercedo en nada. Creo que la única forma en que decidas ayudarme será cuando te comente todo lo que deberías saber

Yamcha pidió a la mujer que no lo interrumpiese, narrando todo lo que había sucedido en aquel confuso tiempo, deteniendo su monólogo solo para preguntar si contaría con ella.

— no, claro que no, es mi hermana y es su pareja

— ¡QUE NO ES SU PAREJA MALDITA SEA!, ese estúpido extraterrestre ni siquiera la quiere, yo si, la amo, ¿entiendes?

— ¿qué sabes tú de él? —replicó. — ¿cómo podrías ayudarme si ni siquiera lo conoces?

— pero podría hacer que él hablara contigo

— espera, espera, ¿hablas de obligarlo?

— claro

— ¿es que tu eres idiota o qué? ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en esa cabeza?, es Vegeta de quien hablamos, morirías en un segundo, esto es una estupidez, detente, me voy a casa

— Estoy hablando en serio, si tanto quieres saber detalles para escribir de ese desquiciado, puedo ayudarte, solo si tú me ayudas en poder hablar con Bulma aunque sea un minuto

— No y es todo lo que diré, déjame bajar

— bien —el beisbolista detuvo el automóvil ante la petición de la muchacha. Un exorbitante desierto acompañaba aquella carretera solitaria; Tights bajó de él para comprender la realidad de aquella escena desolada, suspiró y simplemente cerró la puerta, — me las arreglaré

Yamcha apagó el motor para seguir a la muchacha a sus espalda caminando. — vamos, solo es una pequeña ayuda, de amigo a amigo

Se detuvo en seco volteando molesta, — no soy tu amiga que te quede claro, y no te ayudare, ¿Cómo se yo que no es un truco, una trampa, una mentira lo que me acabas de decir? Mi hermana tiene a su familia, déjala en paz

— ¿Por qué entonces aceptaste venir?

— creí que tendrías algo mejor por decir, pero me equivoque

El terrícola aceleró el paso para detenerla desde la cintura posicionándose ante ella. Su gran altura hacía que la muchacha de cabellos miel tuviese que elevar demasiado el rostro para mirarlo directamente. — Tal vez no pueda ayudarte con Vegeta, lo acepto, pero también mencionaste que querías escribir sobre mi

— No es sobre ti, es un personaje que tenga rasgos de…

— Pero me necesitas

— !Já!, puedo conseguirlo en alguien más, petulantes como tú hay en todos lados

— Eres igual de terca que tu hermana, ¿lo sabias? —empinó el rostro hacia el cielo despejado, el sol golpeaba con fuerzas el asfalto notando a la lejanía esa brisa liquida que suele ilusionar por el vasto calor. La carretera era tan solitaria que en todo momento desde que vararon allí ni una sola alma se había cruzado entre ellos. Decidida a regresar continuó caminando aunque tuviese que hacerlo por horas, sin escuchar ni una sola palabra proveniente de aquel engreído sujeto; empero, y al cabo de unos largos minutos soportando el ardiente sol, aceptó ingresar nuevamente a un lado de aquel altanero hombre.

Tights se había negado rotundamente a aceptar el enfermizo trato con Yamcha, sin embargo, cuando empezó a escribir sobre aquel personaje en quien visualizaba al beisbolista, sus encuentros se volvieron frecuentes y su permanencia en corporación capsula se había vuelto indeterminada, bebían café juntos casi todas las mañanas, salían a caminar, compartían días, y todo para interiorizarse y comprender lo que ese hombre, llamado en ciertas ocasiones como _'el lobo solitario del desierto' _era.  
_"Si tan solo Vegeta me permitiera compartir un par de minutos con él"_ se decía a si misma al ver el escrito incompleto.

Al poco tiempo, con un prominente avance de su libro, al menos con la parte del personaje homónimo de Yamcha, éste leía los escritos dejados en sus manos para dar su opinión, los inspeccionaba con cuidado, ahondando en la historia que se cernía ante sus ojos. Cambiando con su mano derecha cada página mientras en la izquierda mantenía una barra de cereal que mordía en pequeñas bocanadas para perdurar su existencia, había desatendido la realidad acomodándose en el sofá como si fuera su propia casa. Vegeta deambulaba por los pasillos de la mansión luego de un arduo entrenamiento, había sentido el Ki de ese bastardo no queriendo prestar atención, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, ignorar del todo no era opción. Llegó hasta la sala de estar y el verlo allí tan cómodo comiendo y leyendo como si nada, un apetito voraz por destrozarlo descendió a sus dedos. Acechó silencioso ocultando su energía como si se tratase de su presa, teniéndolo a solo centímetros lo inmovilizó desde la camiseta elevándolo por los aires solo para reintegrarlo con violencia contra el sofá, incrustando el cuerpo del terrícola entre almohadas de pluma que estallaron ante la fricción.

— ¿qué haces en mi casa, gusano? —protestó coartándole la respiración, en una clara posición de ventaja y de muerte inminente para Yamcha.

— Hola Vegeta —respondió como si nada sucediese aunque con dificultad por la falta de oxígeno, llevó con total normalidad lo que quedaba de su barra de cereal a la boca. —¿qué tal el entrenamiento?

— No te atrevas a burlarte de mi, lárgate de una vez, no quiero desperdiciar mis energías en una basura como tu

Yamcha trituró despacio para tragar la comida en su boca sin desaparecer la fastidiosa sonrisa en sus labios. — ¿Por qué la violencia?

Cuando parecía que sería hombre muerto, el sonido de utensilios colisionar entre si hizo que ambos mirasen hacia la entrada de la sala de estar. Allí, Tights, junto a una bandeja de pasteles miraba atónita la escena.

— ¿Qué hace este tipo aquí? —preguntó fastidiado sin ningún grado de educación.

— lo invité —respondió con voz firme. — no sabia que se llevasen tan mal, en ese caso, entonces nos iremos, no te preocupes Vegeta de haberlo sabido no lo habría traído aquí

Bulma venía leyendo un pequeño cuaderno sin prestar atención a su alrededor, encontrándose repentinamente con la misma escena. — ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

— Hola Bulma —Yamcha levantó una de sus manos para hacer notar su presencia atascada entre plumas y restos de sofá. — ¿puedes decirle que me suelte, por favor?

— ¡Este maldito bastardo no puede entrar aquí! —El saiyajin regresó la mirada al terrícola quien continuaba sonriendo. — La próxima vez que te vea en mi casa, te haré trizas, y créeme, lo disfrutaré mucho —acabando el monólogo, bajo su mano alzada, pero aprovechando el tenerlo aferrado desde la camiseta lo lanzó junto al sofá contra la pared cercana, la fuerza y velocidad hicieron que la marcha de ambos arrojara todo a su alrededor a varios metros, antes de golpear la pared el beisbolista hizo uso de sus conocimientos en técnicas de artes marciales para no terminar igual que el sofá totalmente destruido.

— Vamos Vegeta, el exceso de rencor nublará lo poco y nada que tienes de corazón, eso no es bueno para alcanzar una gran fortaleza, quedarás estancado bajo Goku por siempre si continuas así

El guerrero se volteó pero Bulma se puso frente a él. — Tights…

La de cabellos claros corrió para interceder igualmente, posicionandose ante Yamcha. — Si, disculpa, no quise provocar todo este problema, solo lo traje aquí para que leyera lo que he escrito y que me diera alguna opinión, no se volverá a repetir

— Es tu casa también, no tienes porqué pedir autorización para invitar a quien tu quieras aunque te agradecería si pudieras avisar cuando fuese él

— Si, lo sé, mi error

— No vine a ver a Bulma, Vegeta, ¿por qué habrías de tener problema?... espera, ¿acaso también te molesta que vea a Tights? Vaya… —dijo burlesco mirando incesante a los tres sonriendo con malicia. — no pensé que fueras esa clase de hombre

— ¡insolente pedazo de basura! —cuando el escenario parecía tener un mal final, solo la interposición de ambas mujeres para evitar el problema lograba calmar la situación.

— basta Yamcha, es mejor que te vayas —ordenó Tights. — hablaremos después

El beisbolista se acercó a la de cabellos rubios para despedirse, a la distancia lo hizo de Bulma y pasando a un costado de Vegeta sin dedicarle una palabra, acompañado de una jocosa mirada, y sonrisa petulante dejó escapar una pequeña risotada para desaparecer tras la puerta de entrada. La escritora luego del mal rato comenzó a recoger las paginas desordenadas sobre el suelo.

— lo siento Tights, espero que no se haya maltratado ninguna de tus paginas —mencionó su hermana ayudándola a ordenar; dio una molesta mirada a Vegeta, quien solo se limitó a gesticular en signo de pregunta abriendo sus brazos intentando expresar un '_¿ahora qué?_' para largarse de allí sin decir nada más.

— No Bulma, fue mi culpa, sabía que no se llevaban bien, ¿Qué ha pasado para que Vegeta reaccionara así?

— Muchas cosas, digamos que simplemente ninguno de los dos se soporta, Yamcha siempre esta provocando a Vegeta, es una suerte en que él no lo haya lastimado

— ¿es por que Yamcha quiere recuperarte, verdad?

La peliazul presiono los labios y suspiró. Quería evitar el tema, así que solo termino de agrupar las cosas decretando a sus robots limpiar el desastre. — Trunks saldrá pronto de su clase, iré por él

La noche cayó luego de aquel ajetreado día, el silencio se había apoderado de corporación capsula, Vegeta hacía solo unos cuantos minutos dejó la cámara de gravedad encerrado por horas para distender la presión, le costaba trabajo no matar a ese terrícola que se entrometía cada vez más en su vida... y en la de Bulma. El agua fría caía sobre su rostro magullado, ante aquel notorio ceño fruncido, los ojos cerrados impregnaban en el subconsciente las gotas a su alrededor, incluso allí en la ducha, entrenaba su habilidad mental. Al salir de su cuarto de baño, se encontró con Bulma, la peliazul revisaba sus trajes de combate sin siquiera pedir autorización, estaba allí entre sus cosas nuevamente.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Busco uno de tus trajes, el menos dañado para poder reproducirlo pero es difícil encontrar algo entre todo este desorden

— Me lo hubieras pedido, no tienes porque estar en mi habitación

— Vegeta, te lo pedí, y nunca lo llevaste a mi laboratorio, no seguiré esperando. —hizo una pausa para girarse y observar al guerrero quien aún mantenía su cuerpo húmedo, con una toalla atada a su cintura y otra alrededor del cuello. — aprovechando que estas así, pruébate aquella ropa que deje sobre tu cama

El saiyajin tomo las prendas entre sus manos. Horrendas como solía ser la vestimenta terrícola. — ¿Y yo para que quiero esto? estoy bien con mis trajes

— hazlo, ¿quieres?

— después —se acercó a ella dejando a su andar una estela de agua sobre el suelo de la habitación. Bulma lo presintió ahincando a su espalda, pero continuó en lo suyo sin decir una palabra. La mano tosca y desnuda del guerrero aprehendió el abdomen de la mujer, y la encerró desde un costado de su cintura con el brazo, acarició el vientre de la científica declinando con lentitud la palma de la mano hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo, cuando se topó con la cadera, la quitó de donde estaba. — yo buscaré lo que quieres, eres demasiado lenta

Por un instante Bulma pensó que Vegeta había dado aquel paso que tanto le dificultaba, la iniciativa, pero sus ilusiones se habían desprendido al darse cuenta que solo jugaba con ella sutilmente, porque no había sido la primera vez en ese mismo día en que la tocaba para dejarla en nada. — ¿A que juegas?

Sin responder a la pregunta, Vegeta tomó uno de los trajes que no había sido usado, entregándoselo. — ya puedes dejar de fastidiar

— Los saiyajin son seres de una raza poderosa, se caracterizan por su valentía, pero me doy cuenta una vez más que son incapaces de tomar las iniciativas, que se doblegan, ellos y sus orgullos solo por una mujer, sea quien fuera esta

— ¿Y lo dices en base a qué?

La muchacha arrimó al guerrero, sus cuerpos no se tocaban pero la mínima distancia provocaba a sus energías opuestas atraerse. Vegeta cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, a su vez ella puso una de sus manos sobre la toalla atada a la cadera del guerrero. Antes de que pudiera proceder a lo que ideaba, la tomó para llevarla a la cama, allí sobre ella, la despojó de la ropa con delicadeza, saboreando con sus labios y lengua la suave piel nívea de su mujer. — ¿Con que soy incapaz de tomar la iniciativa? veremos si soportas mi iniciativa —en ropa interior, la muchacha le bloqueaba el paso, no le permitía ir tan rápido, y el intentaba hacerlo a su manera; leves sonrisas, y una acalorada habitación demostraba a dos cuerpos hirviendo previos a unirse en uno solo. De pronto y de forma imprevista, Vegeta se levantó en un sobresalto exhalando un "_Trunks_" sin dar mayor información. Cogió la ropa que ella le había dejado y sin reproche ni importarle que fuera vestimenta terrícola se vistió, en tanto y sin preguntar más Bulma también en un apresurado movimiento puso todo en su lugar. La puerta del cuarto resonó en tres pequeños golpecitos, y se abrió automáticamente.

— ¿Mamá? —el muchacho de cabellos lilas llevaba una bebida en sus manos extrañado por encontrar a sus padres en el mismo cuarto. — ¿que haces en la habitación de papá?

— Pues, vine a dejarle unas cosas

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí en mi habitación, Trunks? ¿no deberías estar durmiendo? —reprendió imponente terminando de subir el cierre de su chaqueta.

El niño dejó de beber de su refresco al contemplar a su padre vestido de esa manera, contadas veces lo vio con ropa 'normal', y no dejaba de ser para él algo extraño de su progenitor.

— te hice una pregunta, responde —repitió.

— yo... —desvió la mirada la suelo, un leve rubor se encendió en sus mejillas mirando de reojo a sus padres. — yo... —el muchacho salió corriendo intempestivamente, unas cuantas lagrimas habían brotado en sus azules ojos y antes de que cayeran y pudieran notarlo, escapó.

— ¿Trunks? —susurro el nombre de su pequeño hijo ante tan extraña actitud.

— ¿Y ahora que le pasa? —preguntó malhumorado a Bulma, como si ella tuviese la respuesta.

— Acompáñame a hablar con él

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque es tu hijo, porque si venia a tu habitación era para hablar contigo, así que iras

— Yo no..

— ¡Ahora! —un grito ensordecedor remeció toda la habitación.

El saiyajin renegó entre dientes, y con las manos en sus bolsillos se encaminó a un lado de Bulma en búsqueda del pequeño niño.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	20. Peligrosa obsesión

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces. **

* * *

_(...) Un corazón enfermizo, una obsesión intrínseca._

* * *

**Capítulo veinte: Peligrosa obsesión**

— Será mejor que me dejes aquí Yamcha, no quiero causar problemas —dijo la muchacha rubia a su acompañante varados ante Corporación Capsula. — gracias por la cena —se apresuró en salir del automóvil antes siquiera que él pudiese decir algo, pero fue detenida.

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué huyes tan rápido? —la cogió de la mano y le peino el flequillo sedoso que caía delicadamente a un costado de su ojo izquierdo. — ¿De verdad no quieres que te acompañe? Podríamos no sé, beber algo quizás, o charlar en tu habitación, o si te molesta eso, en la sala de estar

— No, está bien —volteo el rostro hacia la manija de la puerta y presurosa llevo su mano hacia ella, pero volvió a ser retenida antes siquiera poder tocarla por completo. — ¿quieres dejarme bajar?, gracias

Yamcha, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de la muchacha, comenzó a acariciar su rostro delicado, no tenía demasiado parecido a Bulma, de hecho, prácticamente no había nada entre ellas que pudiera dilucidar que se tratara de hermanas; ni física, ni psicológicamente. Bulma tenia carácter, una fortaleza natural que la hacía sobresalir entre un tumulto de gente aunque todos fuesen y se vieran iguales, ella siempre llamaría la atención por su esencia, y Tights, a pesar de no ser totalmente ingenua, era delicada, si bien explotaba y decía rotundos 'no', podía ser doblegada sin mayor dificultad para alguien acostumbrado a una personalidad implacable, indomable e impetuosa como de la científica.  
Caló sus ojos negros en los de ella, y con sosiego se acercó, no fue necesario demasiado presión para contenerla, ni fue necesario demasiado esfuerzo en que ella permitiera tocarse, la besó entonces. Cuando el fuego de sus cuerpos rebosaba dentro del automóvil, y la mano derecha inquieta de Yamcha se inmiscuía por lugares en que no debería estar, ella se separó inmediatamente.

— ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó él. — ¿por qué no?

— Porque me estas usando

— ¿usando en qué? Tights, ¿de que me serviría estar contigo si quisiera estar con tu hermana? ¿No crees que sería algo estúpido?

— No me tomes por ingenua, ¿si? Me doy cuenta que me usas, y no estoy disponible para eso

— responde a mi pregunta, si quisiera estar con tu hermana, ¿en que le verías la lógica?. Si, me enamoré de ella, lo reconozco, y no puedo decir que ya no lo estoy pero, tú, eres… eres diferente

La muchacha rodó los ojos y dio una pequeña risotada sarcástica. — como sea, nos veremos después —apresuró la evasión y bajó de prisa.

El de cabellos negros dentro del automóvil observó a la muchacha perdiéndose en la abismal oscuridad de una noche sin luna. En su rostro, tenía dibujada una sonrisa ladeada, enternecedora, que desapareció apenas notó que la escritora ya había entrado en Corporación Cápsula viendo cerrar a sus espaldas las puertas de la mansión. En seguida sus labios se tornaron planos, ya no sonreía, una seriedad casi inimaginable de él, una mirada tan fría, enfermiza, incapaz de reconocerle se dibujo en aquel rostro de 'niño bonito'. Dio un puñetazo contra el manubrio lo suficientemente fuerte para dañarlo, pero no lo necesario como para inutilizarlo por completo. — Estúpido, aún no es el momento, si no actúas correctamente se te irá de las manos, concéntrate Yamcha, hazlo bien maldita sea —reprendió a si mismo. Encendió el automático y partió de allí, sin antes incrustar su enloquecida mirada en la ventana de la habitación de Bulma.

Dentro de Corporación, la peliazul charlaba con Trunks, mientras Vegeta solo estaba detenido allí mirando a ambos sin decir una palabra.

— hijo, ¿Por qué no quieres hablar? Si fuiste donde tu padre fue por algo ¿no?

— Suficiente —aserto severo el saiyajin impaciente. — habla Trunks, es una orden, no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo, ¿Qué querías?

— Yo… quería saber si... si tu... podrías entrenarme, papá —terminó por decir entre tartamudeos y en un susurro. — yo, necesito aprender a defenderme

— ¿por qué? —la científica se había preocupado ahora más que antes. Se acerco a su niño para consolarlo y continuar limpiando sus lagrimas incesantes, desprendidas en abundancia de sus pequeños y azules ojos.

— Es que, lo necesito, estoy harto de que me fastidien en la escuela, dicen que no tengo papá porque solo tu siempre vas a las actividades, y no me creen cuando digo que si tengo, así que quiero defenderme

Bulma observó a Vegeta al escuchar las sinceras palabras del pequeño, el guerrero tenia los ojos cerrados y una vena palpitaba en su cien, parecía bastante molesto, pero ella sabía que no era por el motivo que daba Trunks sino que para él las palabras de su primogénito, el fundamento de aquella atención que había arraigado para si, no era más que una banalidad, empero, sabiendo esto, evitó prestarle interés y continuo centrándose en su hijo. — pero Trunks, vamos, no puedes estar así por unos comentarios absurdos, tu sabes que tienes a tu papá y mamá aquí contigo, y si tan solo fuera uno de nosotros, no tendrías porqué sentirte mal, las familias se forman de muchas maneras, no necesariamente entre padre y madre, ¿entiendes? Goten solo tiene a su mamá ahora que su padre murió, y siguen siendo una familia, hay niños que solo tienen a su papá, como quienes solo tiene a su madre, y pueden ser felices y una hermosa familia, debes comprender que aquello que tus compañeros han dicho, no tiene razón alguna

— lo consientes demasiado —dijo la voz ronca de Vegeta interrumpiendo la explicación que cariñosamente era expedida a un infante para su comprensión. — si no lo tuvieras así de mimado no tendría a un cobarde llorón por hijo —estiró sus brazos y sin una pizca de sutileza levanto al niño de cuatro años. —escúchame bien, porque te lo diré solo una vez, es estúpido llorar por algo así, ¿Cómo demonios te molesta que te digan que no tienes padre? Yo lo soy, y tu eres mi hijo, y ningún hijo mio va a lloriquear por idioteces, ¿me oíste? Eres un saiyajin, el príncipe de nuestra raza, y nadie jamás podrá decirte lo contrario, no te atrevas a ensuciar nuestro linaje comportándote como un cobarde malcriado, eres fuerte, y lo serás siempre, y que unos mocosos retrasados vengan a decirte que no tienes papá, no deberá afectarte nunca, porque sabes que estoy yo, y si llegase a no estar en algún momento, no deberás olvidar jamás de quien desciendes, ¿entendiste? Ahora seca esas estúpidas lagrimas y compórtate como un maldito saiyajin —lo soltó sin mayor cuidado, siendo sujetado por su madre. — mañana comenzaré a entrenarte, pero no en la cámara de gravedad, te haré entrenar como debe hacerlo un principiante, y ni pienses que por ser mi hijo te daré facilidades —dio la vuelta bruscamente y se perdió entre los extensos pasillos de la mansión con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos del pantalón.

Bulma estaba enfadada, si bien entendió lo que quiso decir el saiyajin a plenitud, no le pareció en lo absoluto adecuado tratar a un niño tan pequeño de esa forma, pero Trunks había dejado de llorar, como si hubiera recibido el consuelo necesario. — mamá, ayúdame a escoger lo que usaré para entrenar —le comentó con una gran sonrisa llevándola de la mano a toda prisa hasta su habitación.

El niño de cabellos lilas había quedado dormido, y ella entre bostezos se encaminó hasta su cuarto, se lanzó en la cama con los ojos cerrados ambicionando descansar la vista agotada un par de segundos, cuando iba profundizando en el silencio de la habitación para relajar su cuerpo por completo, una tibia mano se introdujo bajo su camiseta. Al abrir los ojos, Vegeta se había posicionado por sobre ella. — no me pareció adecuado la manera en que le hablaste a Trunks —increpó antes de que el guerrero hiciere lo que pretendía. — tiene solo cuatro años

— ¡Bah! Yo a su edad, asesinaba saibamans —respondió. Ella quiso replicar pero él no dejó que lo hiciera. Se acomodaron sobre la cama, y nuevamente sus imprudentes labios encendían lugares sensibles. Vegeta llevó su mano derecha bajo el pantalón de la mujer, dando comienzo a friccionar con suavidad la delicada y suave piel de aquella parte íntima. Con movimientos circulares desde sus dedos, sintiendo la humedad de su sexo, atrapando en su boca los gemidos que ella expelía, la iba llevando al edén del placer. Bulma quiso contestar con algo parecido al regalo que el guerrero le estaba dando, y fue por eso que introdujo ambas manos bajo el pantalón del saiyajin para acariciarlo, ahogando ahora no solo sus gemidos, también los de Vegeta.

Un par de golpes en la puerta los detuvo nuevamente. — ¿Bulma, estas ocupada? —la dulce voz de Tights se incrustó en sus oídos resonando como una fatídica melodía.

— Maldición —chistó el aguerrido sujeto en su segunda interrupción.

— Si, un poco, acabo de salir de la ducha —mintió simulando los jadeos involuntarios provocados por la impertinente insistencia de Vegeta en no detenerse. — ¿sucede algo?

— Oh, no nada, solo quería hablar contigo, pero no te preocupes, lo haremos mañana

El saiyajin movió afirmativamente la cabeza dándole a entender a la científica que respondiera pronto con un 'está bien' para que se fuera de una buena vez, pero ella actuó de forma contraria a la comunicación visual que él expresaba.

— No, Tights, si pudieras esperar un poco, podría ir hasta tu habitación

— Está bien, te esperaré

El guerrero centró una gélida mirada en los ojos de la mujer bajo su poder, frunció aún mas el ceño y cuando pretendía retirarse, ella lo detuvo. — tienes cinco minutos

— Necesito más que eso

— No, no lo necesitas —se posicionó sobre la cadera de Vegeta, y aprovechando el tener la parte inferior de ambos a medio camino de la desnudez, presiono sus caderas para dar movimientos certeros y bruscos, los suficientemente eficaces para que en el tiempo que ella había determinado, en una especie de récord nunca antes experimentado, llegasen al climax anhelado.

Bulma se dio una ducha real y fugaz, y en menos de cinco minutos se marchó en pijama a la habitación de Tights, Vegeta por su parte se quedó recostado en cama de la científica todavía analizando como había sido posible lo que acababa de suceder.

— ¿Estás despierta? —preguntó la peliazul tras la puerta.

— Si, pasa —respondió. — no quiero causarte molestias…

— esta bien, dime, ¿qué sucede?

— Verás, llevo avanzado mi libro pero me falta todo el personaje en el cual visualizo a Vegeta, y como creo que es totalmente imposible que el quiera ayudarme, ¿puedes hacerlo tu?... lo conoces, ¿no es así?

— Si, bueno algo así, realmente no sé que necesitarías que yo te dijera

— No lo sé, cosas de su personalidad, de su esencia, que pueda usar para crear algo que se le parezca

— pues … —Bulma quedó pensando en todo lo que Vegeta poseía, había demasiado, tantas facetas conocidas y desconocidas para ella que no sabia por donde empezar. Era un hecho que ese saiyajin era la viva imafen de una caja de pandora, nunca se aburriría de estar con él porque nunca llegaria a lo medular de su esencia, era tan misterioso, tan complejo, completo, era él en un ser totalmente fuera de lo que pudiera pensar. — pues, él es … Vegeta, es un sujeto tan complejo emocionalmente, indescifrable, misterioso, ya sabes, como esa clase de hombres que te hacen quedar prendadas a ellos solo por el aire que expanden, esa sensación que causan con sus miradas tan frías y profundas, es un sujeto muy especial, sabes, puede pasar con total lucidez de ser un egoísta apático, a comprensivo y protector; sinceramente creo que nunca dejaré de conocerlo, es difícil de explicar, pero Vegeta es todo y nada a la vez, cuando piensas que sabes algo de su esencia te das cuenta que había más que solo eso, nunca demuestra nada, pero lo siente todo, a veces cuando miro a sus ojos puedo sentir como si me hablara con ellos, como si aquello que su orgullo le impide decir, estuviera comunicándose conmigo a través de los medios posibles que no fueran su impetuosa boca. Él no tiene un punto final, es siempre metamórfico, cambia positiva y constantemente, creo que eso es lo que… lo que me agrada de él. Evoluciona no solo en su fuerza, también en su esencia

— Vaya —la rubia perpleja ante tal explicación a profundidad quedo totalmente atónita por cada palabra expresada por su hermana, y eso solo encendió más el foco de querer escribir sobre él, porque sería sin dudas el personaje perfecto para cualquier historia. — ¿estas enamorada verdad?

Bulma rió entre dientes, desviando la mirada para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual. — es un buen tipo después de todo, y, es el padre de mi hijo

— ¿lo amas? —reiteró la muchacha ante la esquiva y simulada respuesta.

— Si —respondió sin rodeos pero casi en un susurro. — ¿sirvió de algo mi ayuda?

— Muchísimo, gracias hermana, disculpa las molestias, pero mi inspiración llego de imprevisto y no quería dejar todo a medias

— no te preocupes, puedes contar con mi ayuda, buenas noches Tights

— buenas noches, Bulma

La científica al llegar a su habitación notó a Vegeta profundamente dormido a un costado de su cama, arrimó junto a él y se durmió a su lado, no sin antes atar a su cuerpo el brazo del guerrero, el que quizás en un espasmo natural, la aferró a su cuerpo cómodamente.

Tights estaba concentrada en su computadora escribiendo, el paso del tiempo parecía no tener motivos, el reloj avanzaba incesante en sus manijas cambiando con total rapidez, pero unos golpes en su ventana la sacaron de concentración interrumpiendo negativamente su enérgica película mental.

— ¿Qué demonios? —murmuró intentando mirar entre las cortinas, como si tuviese alguna especie de habilidad para ver tras la tela. Por un lado, sabia que era imposible que alguien estuviese allí pues era un segundo piso, y por un instante creyó todo estar en su imaginación causado netamente por el cansancio de trasnochar. Al asomarse por la ventana, apegando su rostro al cristal notó como Yamcha permanecía levitando frente a ella. — ¡Maldición! Me asustaste —increpó quitando el seguro del costado del marco de metal para dejarlo pasar.

— lo siento, no fue mi intención

— ¿pero tú estas loco o qué?

— ¿me dejas pasar?

— Por algo abrí la ventana. Hazlo rápido para que te vayas rápido, ¿qué quieres?

— Tu gorra —respondió mostrando en alto una boina color bermellón.

— pudiste esperar a mañana

— Podría, pero no, quería verte

— Claro, claro, ¿te das cuenta la hora que es?

— Si, de hecho planee no venir hasta el día de mañana pero me di cuenta que permanecías despierta mientras iba de regreso a casa, vine a la ciudad con unos amigos por una copa —aclaró como si ella hubiera pedido explicaciones.

— Son las cuatro de la madrugada, gracias por mi gorra, pero ya debes irte

— ¿no tendré ningún tipo de agradecimiento por traerlo? —preguntó acomodando la boina bermellón sobre los delicados cabellos rubios, aprovechando de acariciar a su paso el rostro fino de una sonrojada muchacha.

Indignada por sentirse avergonzada, la rubia abrió la ventana de su habitación sin más nuevamente. — mi agradecimiento fue un gracias, ya puedes irte, hueles a alcohol, y con lo que hiciste hoy en tu automóvil fue suficiente

— no te enfades, no hay motivos —expresó estirando ambas manos a los lados dando a entender la exageración de la mujer por algo que para él, era normalizado.

— ¡que no hay motivos! —gritó. Pero bajo la voz al instante al notar su exasperada reacción. — me besaste —amonestó entre dientes y en un arrebatado susurro.

— Por lo mismo, no le veo lo malo, de hecho lo haría nuevamente —recalcó acercándose para coger entre los dedos su mentón, pero esta vez Tights lo apartó. — ¡deja de actuar como una niña! —vociferó molesto. El beisbolista no era de los tipos que soportaba el constante rechazo pues no solía recibirlo, y su paciencia se colmaba con facilidad sobre todo cuando el alcohol se apoderaba de una gran parte de su cerebro.

— Baja la voz y deja de actuar como idiota entonces

Pero Yamcha hizo caso omiso solo para continuar besándola tal como lo hizo hace unas cuantas horas. La muchacha se resistió en principio, pero sencillamente estaba necesitando alguna especie de contacto con él, siempre sintió un atractivo hacia el beisbolita, aunque antes no era mas que una cuestión física, ahora parecía que le agradaba ese sujeto. Sin embargo, nuevamente, cuando él empezó a hurgar con sus manos los lugares que no debería explorar, a empujones lo saco por la ventana de la habitación.

— entiéndelo, no te uso, mi intención con tu hermana ya no está, entendí mi posición con ella, además… te conocí a ti

— me iré pronto

— y puedo ir allí

— no —cerró con seguro, y a su vez las cortinas, apagó las luces y se echo en la cama. Si bien la de cabellos claros era ya una mujer adulta, su retraída vida en una isla y alejada de un contacto social y ferviente la hacían totalmente inexperta en temas de este calibre, sobre todo el tratar con hombres que aunque ya había tenido un par de novios anteriormente, solía cortar contacto con ellos sin dar mayores explicaciones y sin motivos aparentes solo por querer aguardar en su inmenso mundo de fantasías propios de sus historias, pero esta vez, algo había allí que la hacía querer escapar del luchador. Tal vez porque por un lado la desconfianza le hablaba, le susurraba ser precavida, o bien porque él era el primero hombre del cuál sentía más que solo un atractivo, él era un tipo que la estaba prendando a su esencia reluciente.

Fuera, Yamcha colgaba sujetado al barandal para no hacer notar su Ki, al ver como las luces se apagaban la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se borró por completo. — maldición —volvió a repetir entre murmullos para avanzar en una especie de escalada peligrosa por las paredes de la mansión, cayendo por voluntad propia ante el balcón de la científica. Allí la vio a ella y a Vegeta, ambos en la misma cama, el mismo lugar y posiblemente, dormidos posteriormente a... — disfrútala mientras puedas, extraterrestre bastardo —musitó antes de salir de aquel lugar peligroso para él.

* * *

_Continuará.._.

* * *

_PS./ Gracias por sus reviews! sé que el fic va lento, pero no tengo más tiempo, si bien no me tardo en escribir, demoro demasiado en editarlo para que esté decente y aún así siento que no está del todo bien, cuando lo termine estoy segura que re-editaré, perdón la indecencia de redacción, soportenla hasta que el Fic esté terminado por favor u_u jajaja. _

_No lo dejaré abandonado así que por ese lado, no se preocupen!, llegará si o si a su final, no sé cuando, pero lo tendrá(de hecho tengo cuatro finales distintos en mi mente, a ver si para ese entonces recuerdo todos o algunos -aunque lo más probable es que termine haciendo un homúnculo con fragmentos de cada uno xd-)_

_Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por su paciencia, y por leer, sobre todo a aquellas/os que siempre se dan el tiempo de dejar un mensaje, de seguir la historia, agregarla a favoritos, y a quienes lo han recomendado!._

_Gracias infinitas, nos leemos! _


	21. Perfecto ladrón

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces.**

* * *

_"... Las raíces pueden ocultarse pero jamás abandonarse."_

* * *

**Capítulo veintiuno: Perfecto ladrón**

Vegeta a pesar de estar sumido en un profundo sueño, sus sentidos demasiados agudos percibieron una débil presencia cercana que lo hizo salir de su sopor. Se levantó intrépidamente aunque procuró en todo momento evitar despertar a la bella mujer de cabellos azules a su lado, y con solo unos pantaloncillos sobre su piel canela se encaminó dando zancadas férreas hasta el balcón. Al abrir el ventanal la brisa de la noche llevo hasta la punta de su nariz el olor pútrido, el maloliente aroma de ese asqueroso humano. Presintió certeramente que ese sujeto estaba allí, por ende no tranquilo con solo contemplar el apacible silencio, se quedó esperando el más mínimo movimiento que pudiera darle un motivo para sencillamente ir contra ese terrícola, se concentró en el ya conocido débil KI pero no era posible presentirlo, el hedor había desaparecido dejando un sabor a meros recuerdos que incluso el Saiyajin por un instante creyó solo imaginar. A pesar de todo estaba ahí, encarnando al animal salvaje que espera pacientemente que la presa caiga en la trampa; con sus brazos a los costados dejando que la brisa de la noche removiera todo su cabello y abrazara su piel desnuda anhelaba que algo sucediera para que el despertar fuera provechoso. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en los olores del ambiente, y en centrar su atención en los mas mínimos detalles pero todo fue en vano.

— ¿Vegeta? —Bulma aun adormilada se sentó en la cama mirando como el guerrero en medio de la noche yacía detenido en el balcón. — ¿Qué haces? —volvió a preguntar. — oye, por qué no respondes —levanto el tono de voz al mismo tiempo en que encendía todas las luces de la habitación.

A pesar del interrogatorio el guerrero regreso a la cama y se metió bajo las sabanas dándole la espalda a la muchacha quien continuaba haciéndole preguntas. — Guarda silencio, intento dormir

— ¿Cómo que guarde silencio? —chistó enfadada dando un ofuscado suspiro que hizo vacilar su flequillo, resignándose a imitarle.

Pero el Saiyajin no estaba durmiendo, tenía los ojos abiertos implantados a la pared, intentando descifrar lo que acababa de acontecer. Entre tanto estudiar la situación, y culpando el aroma de Bulma que siempre provocaba una especie de desconexión a sus sentidos lo llevaron al sueño nuevamente.

Los rayos del sol ingresaron por la fina cortina semi-abierta de la habitación golpeando en sus rostros pero ninguno de los dos despertó. La peliazul continuaba aferrada al cuerpo del Saiyajin quien como nunca aún yacía en el sueño a pesar de que el reloj marcaba una hora poco prudente para quien tenía como eje central el avivar apenas el amanecer hacía presencia.

Por su parte y lejos de aquella escena, Yamcha continuaba bebiendo, teniendo varias botellas vacías sobre la mesa de su comedor. Restos de vasos rotos yacían en el suelo, un hedor a alcohol y fermentación corporal por el exceso de él se presentaba en todo aquel cuarto malogrado por la suciedad. Un sorbo tras otro de whisky en total pureza raspaba con dureza su garganta seguidos por intensos gestos de ardor dibujados en su rostro cuando el líquido ocre llegaba hasta sus amígdalas. Tenía los ojos hinchados de cansancio y llanto que desprendió cuando llego al punto culmine del alcohol, ese en que la cordura se pierde y la realidad pasa a un plano totalmente lejano. Todas esas horas desvelado no hicieron más que intensificar la embriaguez. Su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar remeciendo a su paso el resto de botellas de alcohol tambaleantes, sin mayor interés observo la pantalla; en ella el retrato de Tights parpadeaba. Se quedo mirando esa fotografía, sonrió y pulverizó el teléfono, a solo segundos de eso, su cuerpo en descontrol cayó sobre la mesa derramando lo poco que quedaba.

En Corporación Capsula unos toques en la puerta despertó a la peliazul.

— ¿Mamá has visto a papá? —preguntó educadamente respetando la privacidad el pequeño de cabellos lilas. — no lo encuentro, dijo que hoy me entrenaría

La muchacha con desgano tomo entre sus manos el reloj a su lado, y al notar las manillas marcando las 10.45 AM dio un salto fuera de la cama haciendo que el Saiyajin reaccionara.

— Si, está aquí, espéralo en la cocina —sin recibir respuesta pero escuchando el sonido de los pequeños pasos correr presurosos comprendió que había echo tal y como ella comentó. — vamos Vegeta, quedaste de entrenar a Trunks —increpó dando leves golpecitos en el rostro del guerrero quien parecía estar descansando lo que hacía mucho tiempo no entregaba a su propio cuerpo.

— Demonios —expresó molesto no solo por lo que había prometido sino también por la imprudencia de su acostumbrado reloj biológico esta vez fallido. — cada vez que me quedo en tu cuarto me impregno de tu vagancia

Dando una burlona mueca la científica estirando sus brazos al cielo se dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño, Vegeta la siguió.

— ¿Usaras el jacuzzi, la tina o la ducha? —preguntó ella en un coqueto pero disimulado gesto retirándose por completo la pijama encaminándose al espejo.

— Lo que sea más rápido

— Bien, entonces usa la ducha, yo me daré un baño de tina —antes de que pudiera adentrarse en la espuma que se forjaba poco a poco, Vegeta la llevo hasta el agua fría de la regadera para tener una última sesión de sexo.

Posterior a un abundante desayuno, se reunieron en los jardines de Corporación para despedir a padre e hijo en su primera salida juntos de entrenamiento.

— Te cuidas mucho pequeño, si no puedes seguir el ritmo de tu padre, no lo hagas —mencionó severa. — no lo fuerces demasiado Vegeta, es un niño y es su primer entrenamiento —ratificó.

Vegeta chistó entre dientes desviando la mirada y dando la espalda a la familia Brief con los brazos sobre el pecho.

— No se preocupen, estaré bien —mencionó con toda la ilusión de su primer entrenamiento junto a Vegeta. Corrió hasta a un costado de su padre y estiro su manito para que este se la tomara y lo llevara pues aun no sabía volar. — Adiós mamá, adiós abuelitos, nos veremos dentro de un día —gritaba mientras era alejado por el cielos sujetado con firmeza desde el brazo.

Bulma se quedo contemplando hasta que su vista ya no pudo divisarlos más. Cuando pretendía ir a su laboratorio vio como Tights salía presurosa.

— ¿Dónde vas tan deprisa? —pregunto entrometidamente la peliazul a su hermana mayor.

— Iré a dar un paseo —respondió austera para esquivar la seguidilla de preguntas.

— ¿sola?

— Si, sola, regresare en unas horas —último por decir luego de haber sacado de su bolsillo una capsula que se transformo en un automóvil color cereza, impartió a toda velocidad quien sabe donde.

Extrañada por las continuas 'huidas' de su hermana y las respuestas cortantes y notoriamente falsas, resopló su flequillo, preocupada por ella la siguió con estricto cuidado.

A una cercanía prudente para no ser descubierta, veía como la de cabellos miel avanzaba a una gran velocidad, sobrepasando un automóvil tras otro.

En las lejanías de la ciudad, y en un arrebato casi inesperado, Tights se precipito por la carretera que adornaba el desolado paisaje del desierto, ese que llevaba ciertamente a casa de Yamcha. Bulma se detuvo y solo miro el andar de su hermana por aquel lugar — Ay!, Tights, ten mucho cuidado —susurró para simplemente retornar.

Llegando al oasis que formaba la casa del beisbolista, la escritora se inmiscuyo saltando el cercado, aquella vivienda era relativamente grande, tenía un amplio jardín de árboles frutales, un bonito césped, flores perfectamente acomodadas y una fuente shishi-odoshi escoltaba placenteramente el silencio de la soledad. Tocó dos veces la puerta y al no recibir respuesta, ingreso por una de las ventanas que tenia una pequeña abertura, sin saber que había allí ni lo que pudiera suceder cayó sobre una mesa de café adornada con una lámpara, ordenando todo el desastre que había dejado, esperaba a que el guerrero llegase para increpar a quien estuviese ahí pero nadie si quiera dio un chillido amenazante. Buscándolo entre los cuartos casi al final del recorrido se encontró con el hombre de cabellos negros sobre la mesa, con la mano derecha sujetaba una botella ladeada que aun derramaba licor sobre el suelo y la otra, totalmente estirada a su costado equilibrando su maltrecho cuerpo.

— ¿Yamcha estas bien? —preguntó intentando despertarle. — ¿me escuchas?

Pero el deportista parecía estar totalmente fuera de si, su cuerpo era peso muerto, su mente estaba dormida inhabilitando con ellos sus sentidos. La muchacha no pudo siquiera trasladarlo algunos centímetros. A duras penas y con ayuda de un robot que llevaba consigo a todas partes comprimido en su caja de capsulas lo arrastro hasta la que pensó era su habitación, lo recostó en la cama, con un paño húmedo le lavo el rostro, preparó una ducha con agua fría, lo desvistió y lo ingresó a la tina. Por el contacto del cuerpo caliente y el agua helada, el lobo del desierto empezó a abrir los ojos paulatinamente saliendo de aquel estado casi de intoxicación. La muchacha a su lado le tenia el rostro sujetado con las manos evitando que resbalara dentro del agua. La vio por el rabillo del ojo mientras trataba de enfocar con sus corneas mareadas y difuminadas a quien le acompañaba.

—- ¿Qué haces aquí? —moduló con dificultad. — lárgate, no quiero que me veas en este estado

— No me iré a ningún lado —aseveró con total confianza. — te prepararé un café, y algo de comer, cuando puedas moverte mejor te pones la ropa que deje aquí y me esperas en tu habitación

Sin decir nada el de la cicatriz desvió la mirada hacia el techo del cuarto de baño.

La de cabellos miel se apresuró en cocinar algo rápido para él mientras encendía la cafetera. Terminando de cocer los huevos, escuchó como la puerta del baño se cerraba, puso todo sobre una bandeja, llevándolo en sus manos camino por los pasillos de la casa que aunque fuese desconocida se dejo guiar por los sonidos, llegando ante una puerta corrediza de blanco tapiz. Estaba semi-abierta dejando entrever que Yamcha le esperaba allí sentado en la cama solo con una toalla atada a la cadera y el cuerpo aún empapado en agua, se sujetaba la cabeza en notorio acto de dolor.

— Ten, esto te hará bien —ofreció sentándose a su lado. — te quitará la resaca

— estoy bien —respondió con la voz quejumbrosa sin siquiera coger lo que le entragaban. — no necesito nada de eso, solo dormir un poco

— Yamcha, esto te…

— ¡estoy bien maldita sea! —increpo lanzando de un golpe la bandeja sobre sus manos. El café y la comida preparada quedo esparcida por todo el suelo de madera caoba. Ella al verse así, ante tal reacción, sintió un leve temor mezclado con un enfado abismal. Si bien no conocía del todo a Yamcha, desde hacía unos días cuando empezó a insinuársela la actitud del guerrero solía ser más violenta, irrespetuosa. Y ella no lo toleraría.

— Me preocupe por ti, solo fue eso, no tienes porque tratarme de esta forma, estúpido —se levantó con enfado y resignación para irse lo mas pronto posible, pero antes siquiera poner un pie fuera de la puerta, el beisbolista la había tomado desde la espalda, con su mano derecha sujetándola desde el cuello y mentón, y con la mano izquierda rodeándola desde la cintura.

— Lo lamento, no quise asustarte es solo que estoy muy cansado —susurró al oído, apegando sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja de la muchacha. Sintió como el cuerpo de la rubia se estremeció ante su tacto y la aferró hacía si. — Gracias —volvió a susurrar.

Tights alejo el agarre con violencia, y al salir por el umbral de la puerta, dando la espalda expreso sin siquiera mover el rostro para mirarlo. — No vuelvas a hacer algo así

— Lo se, lo siento, no quise hacerlo

— Pero lo hiciste, y no permitiré que vuelvas a tratarme de esa forma

— Lo lamento, ¿si? ¿Qué debo hacer para que entiendas que de verdad lo lamento?

— Nada —apresuro el paso y se fue de allí. Yamcha quedo en la entrada de su casa, viendo como el automóvil se alejaba. En ese instante, sintió dos presencias conocidas, y con una mirada a la lejanía noto como Vegeta y Trunks volaban hacia las montañas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, casi como si un plan se hubiera construido en su mente torcida y obsesionada.

Tights galopante ingreso a su cuarto, el pecho se le retorcía de forma inimaginable y las ganas de llorar que había ahogado en el camino explotaron sin más.  
Bulma, quien la siguió preguntando que había sucedido al verla asustada y enfadada, detenida fuera de la puerta simplemente se quedo escuchando el llanto de su hermana. Dio un suspiro meditando qué hacer, '_Tal vez sea mejor que la deje sola… pero…_' cuando iba a abrir la puerta sin preguntar (tal como siempre hacia) Tights ya estaba frente a ella.

— ¿puedes dejarme sola?

— Pero, yo….

— ¡He visto lo que siempre haces! ¡Solo déjame una maldita vez en paz, ¿quieres? No soy como todos aquí que permiten que los manipules, no te entrometas en lo que hago, soy tu maldita hermana mayor!

La muchacha de cabellos miel avanzo dando un leve empujón a la científica, desapareciendo entre los pasillos de CC.

Bulma quien jamás quedaba en silencio esta vez lo hizo. Por primera vez su hermana la había tratado de esa manera, es más, era la primera persona en muchos muchos muchos años que la hacia estremecer por aquellas palabras hirientes, que la hacia sentir humillada (sin contar los ataques con Vegeta). Empuño sus manos, y en su orgullosa existencia, se fui de allí pretendiendo que nada había sucedido y que de ahora en adelante ella no volvería a interceder en nada.

La peliazul se relajaba dándose un baño de espuma cuando sintió que la ventana corrediza de su habitación se abría. Termino de bañarse vertiginosamente y con una toalla atada a su esbelta figura y otra a su cabello observo lentamente hacia la extensión de su cuarto. Una brisa tibia del exterior recorrió su cuerpo golpeando con suavidad el rostro, activo los sensores de la habitación y cuando noto que no había nada en ella, se precipito a cerrarla sin antes observar a su alrededor.

— Tal vez la deje abierta sin darme cuenta…

Vegeta y Trunks no llegarían hasta el día de mañana, por lo que Bulma quien hacia tiempo no estaba sola, el aburrimiento la consumía. Los canales de televisión no le divertían, su computadora no tenia nada nuevo que aportar, y no pretendía dedicarse a trabajar. Acostada sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo, pensaba que podría realizar para matar lo que quedaba del día, hasta que ya no pudo transigir más y se ideo regresar al laboratorio.

— ¿Dónde lo abre dejado? —se preguntaba buscando en cada mueble de su habitación la tarjeta de ingreso a su laboratorio privado. — piensa Bulma, maldición, porque eres así —decía a si misma recriminándose por todo el desorden a su paso. —¡uf! Porqué porqué —con zancadas largas y diligentes salio a buscar en cada rincón, retornando a los pasos que dio durante el día pero nada parecía ayudar para volver a tener en sus manos la tarjeta de ingreso, única tarjeta que guardaba siempre cautelosamente pues en su laboratorio privado poseía sus inventos más metódicos, peligrosos, experimentales, aquellos que no quería que ni su padre revisara. Derrotada, en su regreso para pensar y meditar notó la brillante cinta dorada de aquella tarjeta preciada. Sobre su cama yacía perfectamente puesta en ella, como si por arte de magia algo la hubiera restituido. Una perturbante idea cruzó su cabeza, corrió con tarjeta en mano hasta el laboratorio, tal como penosamente imagino alguien había rebuscado en él.

— Por favor no, por favor no —repetía buscando un pequeño recipiente trasparente con un extraño liquido azul que hacia un tiempo había creado. Ese pequeño tubo de ensayo correctamente sellado contenía un fluido tan poderoso y a la vez tan peligroso que imaginar que alguien podría habérselo llevado quizás con que propósitos le revolvía el estomago. — ¡no, no, no! —gritaba alterada. Llamo de inmediato a seguridad, y solicito a cada uno de los guardias que revisaran la casa, que todas las cintas de las cámaras fueran inspeccionadas y puestas a su disposición.

En las lejanías de un cielo despejado que daba paso a una puesta de sol, Yamcha volaba a toda velocidad con total júbilo. En una de sus manos un pequeño tubo de ensayo robado de CC tambaleaba por las ráfagas de viento que golpeaban contra el cuerpo del guerrero. — Tu serás mi mejor aliado —expresó con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos brillaron por aquel nuevo plan, un perfecto plan que jamás nunca había concebido.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Perdón la tardanza pero ya está! Como siempre agradecer sus reviews y su fiel seguimiento :)_


	22. Conocido desconocido

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces.**

* * *

_"… La confianza es una espada de doble de filo, una mala maniobra puede herir hasta al más hábil espadachín."_

* * *

**Capítulo veintidós: Conocido desconocido**

En las lejanías del desierto, Yamcha había convencido a Puar de irse por unos días, había planeado todo camino a casa, y lo que menos quería era poner en riesgo a su pequeño amigo, lo último que necesitaba era causar más daño del que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

— Pero Yamcha acabo de llegar, ¿por qué quieres que me vaya nuevamente?

— Solo un par de días quiero que estés donde el maestro Roshi, preciso terminar algo importante

— ¿Qué harás?

— Debes confiar en mi, estaré bien, por favor, ve con Krilin y el maestro

— Pero…

— Por favor, Puar. Es de suma importancia y no puedes acompañarme esta vez. Diles que tengo una gira con el equipo y no puedo llevarte. Te prometo que estaré bien, que todo estará bien

— Si… —musitó temeroso el pequeño animal azul bajando la mirada. Su amigo, ese que conocía hacía bastantes años ya no parecía el mismo de siempre.

— Recuerda que eres mi mejor amigo, siempre lo has sido y lo serás, me comprometo a que esto será lo último que haga, si no surte efectos, volverá todo a la normalidad

— ¿a qué te refieres? ¿de qué hablas?, me estas asustando mucho Yamcha

— Nada olvídalo, por la mañana partirás, ¿bien? —acaricio la cabeza del pequeño y lo abrazo. — cuídate mucho, te llamare cuando ya puedas regresar

Antes siquiera Puar pudiese decir algo, Yamcha se encerró en su habitación. Permaneció sentado por largas horas observando el frasco de líquido azul, y a su lado, un viejo traje estropeado de Vegeta. Tenía ambas manos entrelazadas sujetando su mentón, los codos sobre las rodillas y no dejaba de tambalear su pierna izquierda. Estuvo cuestionando sus acciones por largas horas, inclusive en momentos se preguntaba así mismo porqué lo hacía, era como si otra persona dentro suyo le dijera que hacer, sentía como si lo controlaran más allá de sus sentimientos cabales, había algo en él que no lo dejaba reaccionar apropiadamente y actuar con sensatez, parecía estar dominado por algo mucho más fuerte que la razón propia de su mente, como si su corazón estuviese siendo presionado, dirigido y gobernado por una compunción abrumadora, pensamientos crueles, ideas retorcidas se forjaban en su cabeza; se miraba constantemente en los espejos tratando de encontrarse. _¿Valdrá la pena hacer todo esto?_ — Claro que lo vale, última oportunidad.  
Se repetía insistente.  
Recordó en el silencio de la noche cómo conoció la existencia de aquel experimento al que había vuelto su aliado.

/

Una tarde junto a Tights luego de un abundante y delicioso almuerzo, bajo un sauce, a un costado de un riachuelo descansaban sobre una manta de picnic, la muchacha no dejaba de hablar pero él estaba concentrado en las mariposas de colores que revoloteaban sobre ellos, ahondando en el sonido del agua fría golpear las rocas, los peces que saltaban danzantes fluyendo con la corriente, las aves cantar sobre las ramas de aquel árbol, insectos caminando por su tronco y admirando las ramas caídas en forma de lágrimas en resonancia con el intrépido viento silbante.  
Pero las palabras exasperantes lograron sacarlo de su confort cuando se volvieron interesantes.

— Ya sabes con todos esos experimentos peligrosos, no han querido siquiera decir porqué sucedió

— ¿A que te refieres? —preguntó arrepintiéndose luego porque sabia que haría notar que no estuvo prestando la menor atención todo el tiempo.

— Sobre el invento que Bulma ha estado creando pero salió horriblemente mal, el que provoco la explosión que te acabo de comentar

— Ah si, pero me refiero a que tiene de importante

— No lo sé, lo tiene demasiado reservado, mi padre quien conoce un poco más solo me dijo que era una especie de líquido azul que permitía duplicar cosas, hasta personas con solo un trozo de su prenda por un tiempo razonable y quien lo utilizara podía manipular a lo que fuese que surgiera del intento de clonar, pero algo había salido mal, no sé qué fue... Cé algo era, C-1 C-2 da igual como sea que se llame, el tema es que fue demasiado tiempo perdido para ella, por eso se veía alterada todo el tiempo, no funcionó para lo que fue construido

— Ya veo… —cerró los ojos y continuó en lo suyo.

/

Esta vez Yamcha ya tenía todo en sus manos, el frasco denominado C-1, único con esas características dadas por la escritora, y un traje del saiyajin.

— Podría crear un Vegeta que haga lo que diga aunque solo fuese por unos minutos, tal vez… si, puede funcionar, pero ¿y si no hace lo que digo y se vuelve contra mi? —repetía intentando descifrar una decisión sin marcha atrás. Las horas pasaban, las estrellas se posicionaron en el cielo negro, el reflejo del terrícola se enmascaraba en el vidrio de la ventana, se veía a si mismo sintiéndose tan fuera de si, no se reconocía, era como si quien veía en el reflejo no fuese él, ese joven de 16 años con temor a las mujeres, el que se enamoró de la muchacha de ojos azules, y el que la siguió amando a pesar de los años. — ¿En que me convertí? Todo ha sido mi culpa desde un principio, ella me amaba y la perdí. Pero podría haberla recuperado si ese… bastardo. —la presión que hizo con sus manos produjo heridas sangrantes pero sin tomar en cuenta el flujo escarlata diseminado continuaba contemplándose, hallándose. Cuando el ardor se hizo insoportable fue recién que pudo recobrar sentido. — Demonios, mis manos

En Corporación Capsula la escena era un escándalo total, la científica ahuyentaba hasta al más fiero depredador con su acalorada actitud, su carácter fuerte esta vez había rebozado todo limite, el hecho de perder uno de sus experimentos sin tener una mínima certeza de quien era el ladrón la envolvía en una sensación de cólera inexpresable denostados por unos ojos azules convertidos en puro fuego.

— ¡Cómo es posible que no hayan logrado ver nada! —vociferaba enfurecida caminando de un lado a otro. Se sentía cansada, el reloj marcaba las 05.40 AM y ella no había pegado un ojo. Las cámaras no mostraban a nadie sospechoso, ni siquiera alguien en todo el día había entrado en su laboratorio.

— Señorita, ya se lo dijimos, ninguno de nosotros vio nada —respondió temeroso uno de los guardias de seguridad ocultándose tras una mesa para no recibir objetos lanzados por la mujer en su ataque de ira. — ni siquiera pudimos notar algo fuera de lo común

— ¿entonces que paso, desapareció por arte de magia? —al fin de tanto andar se sentó con la mano derecha sobre su rostro, regañando a quien estuviera cerca de ella y a la vez, lo hacía consigo misma.

— Hija, mañana seguiremos buscando, estoy seguro que esta en otro lugar —comentó el Dr. Brief pretendiendo calmarla pero todo parecía en vano. — puede que no recuerdes ahora, mañana si

— No papá, se bien donde lo guarde y fue en esta caja sellada, ya no está, es el único recipiente que falta

— Ve a descansar, es mejor, estoy seguro que mañana…

— ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que mañana será diferente?! Estaba aquí, es imposible que alguien lo haya sacado, además ¿Quién? Solo sabíamos de su existencia tú y yo y solo yo lo manipulaba

— ¿segura que solo tú y yo?

— por supuesto

— entonces aparecerá, vamos a descansar — guiándola con su brazo sobre la espalda la llevo hasta su habitación. — lo encontraremos

— Eso espero —musitó antes de lanzarse a la cama para dormir de inmediato.

La mañana llego y la científica solo había logrado dormir un par de horas. Fatigada pero con total motivación se levanto por la mañana y sin desayunar continuo buscando una respuesta; entre tanto al salir al jardín vio como varias maletas estaban perfectamente acomodadas sobre el césped.

— Hermana, quiero disculparme por el trato que te di ayer —expresó Tights acercándose. — estaba cansada, y no pensaba lo que hacia y decía, lo lamento, además quiero que sepas que regresaré a mi casa

— ¿Qué, por qué? ¿Estas bien?

— Si, muy bien —aseguró. Se acerco a la de cabellos azules para abrazarla como hacia tiempo no hacia. — por favor despideme de mi sobrinito, ¿si?

— ¿Te vas ahora?

— Si, he terminado el libro —mintió. — por lo que quiero llegar rápidamente a editar —dijo entre pequeñas risas tímidas. — ¿tu estas bien? He visto demasiado alboroto durante la mañana

— Si, solo un inconveniente con el laboratorio, ¿estas segura que te vas ya, ahora? siento que es demasiado apresurada tu decisión, podrías irte por la noche así da tiempo de que…

— No, no te preocupes, me despedi de mamá y papá, ahora iba por ti, volveré pronto a visitarlos, prometo esta vez no desaparecer

— Eso espero, ya que no quieres que te visitemos

— No es que no quiera, es que no puedo recibirlos, pero vendré pronto, lo juro —termino por decir antes de poner las ultimas maletas sobre la nave y partir.

La mañana pasó sin mayor problemas a pesar de que la científica no lograba encontrar lo que había perdido. El reloj en su muñeca marcaba las 16.45 PM, detenida mirando el cielo esperando ver a su hijo y a Vegeta aparecer una llamada ingresando a su teléfono celular vibro dentro de su bolsillo. Al tomarlo una llamada anónima entrante hacía presencia extraña. Meditó antes de contestar pero finalmente lo hizo.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Tights está contigo? —preguntó sin un toque de cortesía. — necesito hablar con ella

— ¿Quién habla?

— ¿Cómo que quien habla? Soy yo, Yamcha

— Obviamente pregunto quien habla si no estas llamando desde tu número, ¿estas ebrio o que?

Un silencio pausó la conversación pero se retomo rápidamente. — Cierto, llamo de un nuevo teléfono pero eso da igual, necesito hablar con tu hermana

— Regreso a su casa, ¿no lo sabias?

— ¡QUÉ! —gritó tras el auricular haciendo que Bulma debiera separarse totalmente de él . — ¿Cómo que se ha ido? Diablos, ¿tienes como contactarla? No quiere responder a mis llamadas

— Quizás porque no responde a llamadas anónimas

— He enviado mensajes y tampoco lo hace

— Si no quiere hablar contigo es porque algo le habrás hecho ¿no? ¿acaso fue tu culpa que llegase llorando ayer?

— Por supuesto que no, ¿podrías llamarla tú y hacer que me responda?

— No haré tus mandados –protestó. — ahora si me disculpas, estoy demasiado ocupada —cortando la llamada continuo en lo suyo sin tomar en cuenta lo acontecido más que como una situación amarga agregada al ya mal día.

El reflejo de Yamcha se presento en el cristal a su costado, pudo verse sonreír, todo marchaba como lo planeaba. Tras él Tights ingresó a la habitación.

— ¿llamaste a mi hermana, pudiste decirle que estaba aquí por el problema que tuve con mi nave?

— Si por supuesto, dijo que vendría en unas horas a revisar, creo que ocurrió un problema bastante grande en CC, pero le pedí que lo hiciera mañana

— ¿por qué? Yamcha de verdad necesito…

— La noté demasiado ocupada, además tu estás en perfectas condiciones, igualmente quiero hablar contigo hoy, que nos despidamos en paz, disculparme por todo, si te preocupa el hecho de que estaremos en la misma casa, la habitación de Puar esta desocupada el se fue donde el maestro Roshi, regresará en unos días, te doy las llaves y te quedas en ella sin problema

— Sabia que debí pedirte el teléfono y llamarla yo; si tan solo mi teléfono no se hubiera perdido en el rio como mis otras cosas —se dijo la de cabellos miel en tanto caminaba hacia el exterior de la casa. — no quiero que lo tomes a mal pero no confío en ti como para quedarme a pasar la noche

— No te pido que lo hagas, estaré lejos si quieres, además dime ¿aparte de besarte sin tu consentimiento, he hecho algo más que no quisieras?

— préstame tu teléfono, la llamare yo —cuando la escritora extendió su mano con la petición, el guerrero la tomo entre sus brazos, arremetió a su cuerpo, la notoria diferencia de tamaños no fue problema, porque la mantuvo levitando lo suficiente para que la punta de sus respingadas narices se tocasen entre si.

— Solo un beso, uno —imploró aferrándola con fuerza suficiente para que sintiera la excitación de su cuerpo pero no al extremo de dañarla. — solo uno

En la dicotomía de seguir a sus deseos o la razón, se mantuvo impávida ante tal acto, teniendo la respiración del atractivo beisbolista demasiado cerca cerró los ojos, se dejó llevar, soltó las tensiones, se encamino hacia lo que por días evitaba que sucediera, terminaron en la cama de él, desnudos, en una frenética sesión de sexo. De todas formas, ¿Qué mal podría suceder? Ella se iría y no lo volvería a ver al menos eso pretendía ciertamente. Yamcha no volvería a estar presente en su vida, y esa situación quedaría en un vasto recuerdo como tantos otros.

El deportista dormía, Tights no podía hacerlo. Antes de salir de la cama, contemplo la refinada figura del sujeto, una piel blanca, enmarcada por el cabello negro, brazos gruesos y tonificados, un torso en proporción cubierto por sábanas celeste rodeados a su cintura, piernas anchas y reforzadas por más músculo, pero ante toda perfección notó en su pecho, exactamente sobre el lugar donde se supone está el corazón, una extraña figura violácea difuminada en un círculo perfecto, como si algo se hubiese inyectado en él, pero al ser la primera vez que le veía, ignoro por completo ese insólito y gran detalle.

Cogió una toalla y se metió a la ducha, aseada salio de allí para comer algo en la cocina. Aburrida por no tener que hacer, recorrió las habitaciones de la casa entrometidamente una a una, pero de todas, un cuarto pequeño cerrado con llaves no le permitía ver en su interior. Apoyó su ojo a la altura de la cerradura pero antes que pudiera dilucidar la imagen por completo la voz de Yamcha la quito de eso.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó acechando entre las penumbras del pasillo aún con el torso desnudo.

— Yo… sentí un ruido extraño y pues…

— ¿un ruido? —tomó la manilla comprobando si seguía cerrada remeciendo con algo de fuerza la puerta caoba. — puede ser una rata, en esta época es normal que aparezcan, después me encargare de ella

— Si, ¿por qué cierras esta habitación con llave?

— Porque solo tiene chucherías

— ¿y eso es motivo? —recriminó con ambos brazos sobre el pecho.

Yamcha sonrió y abrochó por completo el cinturón de su pantalón dando la espalda. — ¿quieres algo de comer?

— No, ya lo hice

— ¿me acompañaras?

— No, revisaré mi nave —siguió de lejos el paso del guerrero, quien en otra habitación de la casa cerró con llaves igualmente. La intriga propia de una mujer con mucha imaginación no produjo más que extrañeza la actitud tan misteriosa del sujeto, digna de un libro de suspenso. Fuera de casa volvió a sacar la nave dañada para revisarla, algo no había notado previamente. Más que una falla técnica parecía sabotaje, si, pudo notarlo tardíamente, su nave había sido saboteada para que sufriera daños y evitar su viaje.

Sabía quien había sido. Tights entendió que estaba sucediendo.

En Corporación Capsula, Bulma sentada a un costado de su cama con la cabeza puesta sobre las sabanas, daba paso a que la tristeza le invadiera lo suficiente para hacer notar en su brillante y constante semblante, ese aura a desolación. Pero fue sacada de su melancólica posición por los alaridos de un pequeño niño llamando a todos en su casa, su hijo la buscaba.

— Vegeta y Trunks —sonrió encaminándose al pasillo. En él se encontró con su pequeño primogénito lleno de suciedad corriendo a sus brazos

— ¡mamá! Hemos vuelto y ha sido genial, papá me dijo que volveríamos a ir la próxima semana

— ¿en serio? —mencionó algo desconcertada. — vaya, eso es bueno pero, uf, hey!, necesitas una ducha urgente, vamos a tu habitación, prepararé inmediatamente un baño

— Si —dijo dejando sus bolsos en el suelo corriendo con todo júbilo hasta su cuarto.

— Pero Trunks tus cosas —suspiró tomándolos en sus manos. Al levantar la mirada Vegeta estaba detenido ante ella, intento evitar que percibiera su inquietad, pero cuando se puso en pie y guió sus pasos donde el menor, el Saiyajin la retuvo por el brazo. Sin decir una palabra, con su mano desnuda cogió el fino rostro de la muchacha e hizo que sus ojos se dirigieran a los suyos, inmediatamente apreció que en ese día fuera de casa había sucedido algo. Le quitó los bolsos, y le permitió seguir caminando, el guerrero dejó todo en el cuarto de lavado, envió a unos robots para que hicieran el trabajo por él, y pronto acudió a asearse.

La científica dio una relajante ducha al inquieto niño quien con todo entusiasmo no dejaba de hablar de lo vivido con su padre. — ¿Cómo fue contigo, te esforzó demasiado?

— Si, un poco —respondió inocente. — no dejó que usara la tienda que me preparaste pero en la noche encendió fuego y me dejo dormir con él para no tener frío.

Bulma parpadeo sus ojos rápidamente, estaba asombrada por lo que escuchaba y segura en que había mucho más que quizás ella nunca conocería. — me alegro que hayan tenido un buen entrenamiento. —acabando de limpiar al pequeño lo llevo a la cama acomodándose junto a él esperando a que se durmiera acariciando su cabello, pero ambos lo hicieron prácticamente al unísono.

A pesar de que la científica solía tener el sueño pesado, las preocupaciones siempre lograban que al mas mínimo sonido despertara de un salto, y esta vez no fue la excepción. La mano de Vegeta la sacó de su complaciente estado, un bostezo y se levanto para dirigirse a la habitación que prácticamente ya era de ambos. Allí, se sentaron en la cama, la muchacha con los codos sobre sus piernas sujetando con ambas manos el rostro, el Saiyajin a su lado recostado con las piernas en el suelo, las manos bajo el cuello canalizando sus ojos al techo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó sin más.

— ¿recuerdas el experimento que hizo estallar mi laboratorio?

— Si

— Bien, lo robaron. Y a pesar de toda la protección que hay, las cámaras, los guardias, nada funciono, ya no se que hacer —comentó afligida. El tono de su voz era controlada con total destreza pero aún así pudo resonar la tristeza.

— te dije que lo destruyeras, nada bueno saldría de ahí —expresó casi en forma de regaño. — espera a que el estúpido terrícola que lo haya robado lo use, ahí sabrás quien lo hizo

— ¿de que sirve esperar? Vegeta, es realmente peligroso

— ¿Con quien crees que hablas? —dijo ofendido por tal hazaña en posicionar su poder bajo un experimento humano. — para ustedes los terrícolas será peligroso, por supuesto que para mi no lo es, lo destruiré una vez sea utilizado

— Pero no sabemos que tan poderoso pueda ser, ni el uso que le darán —insistía.

— Eso no importa, he peleado contra cosas peores, un tonto experimento usado por insectos no influirán en nada

Aunque se sintió ofendida igualmente por mencionar que su experimento no era más que una estupidez, sabía de todas formas que el Saiyajin podría con él, o al menos estaba esperanzada en ello.

La muchacha se arrulló a un costado del guerrero, y le rodeo con uno de sus brazos el torso, alineando su rostro con el de él empezó a besarlo con suavidad, delicadeza, saboreando esos labios que aunque hacía solo un día no sentía los había extrañado a sobremanera. Vegeta respondió recorriendo la lengua suave de Bulma dentro de su boca, a pesar del juego erótico en que eran cómplices quedaron allí, ella abrazándolo y él observando a la mujer sobre su pecho, sintiendo entre sus dedos la piel fría y suave al tacto. El ambiente calmo fue alterado por el zumbido del teléfono de la científica, al observar la pantalla una imagen en negro sin remitente conocido se hacia presente. Contestó y un chirrido propio de mala conexión o demasiada interferencia impedían un buen sonido, pero entre lo que logró oír, sollozos y dos palabras sucumbieron tras el auricular antes de perderse por completo. — Bulma… ayúdame

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Uf! dificultad máxima al escribir este capítulo, se acerca el final, muchas muchas gracias por su buena recepción :)_


	23. Última oportunidad

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces. **

* * *

_"(...) El latente silbido de un orgullo destruido puede llevar al más sabio hasta las profundidades del averno"._

* * *

**Capítulo Veintitrés: Última oportunidad**

Las manos de la escritora temblaban presas del pánico ante lo que avecinaba, se había dando cuenta tardíamente de que su nave fue saboteada, y el único que pudo haberlo hecho ciertamente era Yamcha, porque en principio fue él quien la encontró en medio de la nada y la salvo de una muerte inminente al ir desplomándose hacía las turbulencias de aquel azulado río. Por lo acontecido, y su adrenalina que se mantenía en total potencial no se había detenido hasta entonces a pensar en como él había llegado hasta allí tan deprisa, la tomo en sus brazos adentrándose en la nave humeante y la llevo a un sitio seguro. _¿Cómo no haberse dado cuenta antes de que él ocasionó el daño para luego hacerse el héroe solo para lograr sus más oscuros cometidos?_

— Creí que lo descubrirías a tiempo —mencionó el beisbolista apareciendo entre los arbustos, sujetándose en la pared cercana a donde Tights había dejado su nave. — pensé que tendrías la misma perspicacia que Bulma, y por la expresión en tu rostro, solo hasta ahora resolviste el rompecabezas, ¿no? —sonrió con perversidad quitándose de su estado para caminar con zancadas lentas y hostiles.

— ¿Por qué? —intimidada pero con total control de sus emociones retrocedió. — ¿Cómo supiste que me iría? ¿De qué te sirve hacerme esto? ¿Te pareció divertido, o solo intentas asustarme para que me quede aquí contigo?

La cercanía tan atrevida e infame no hizo más que coaccionar a la muchacha quien no pudo continuar fingiendo indiferencia, el pavor se había apoderado de cada centímetro de su piel. Yamcha parecía disfrutar el terror que provocaba y sin más cogió entre sus dedos el collar de perlas azules que la de cabellos miel llevaba consigo adornando el cuello, se lo arrancó con total potencia que vestigios de la fuerza se enmarcó en tono bermellón, fue entonces que atrapando entre sus dedos una de las esferas azules, le hizo observar una pequeña mancha lila en la parte posterior. — es increíble como pasan los años y aun conservo estas cosas, Bulma me dio esta especie de rastreador hace muchos pero muchos años, si mal no recuerdo es de cuando aun eramos novios, en una de las tantas aventuras que teníamos en nuestra juventud, me lo entregó para marcar a uno de nuestros llamados enemigos de aquellos buenos tiempos, quizás ni siquiera lo recuerda, nunca se lo regresé

La escritora rodeó su cuello con las manos para aplacar el ardor que sentía, y aún sin lograr aceptar que en cosa de segundos él le había arrancado con tal facilidad su collar. — no perderé mi tiempo más aquí contigo —expresó saliendo presurosa rebuscando en una maleta desordenada su automóvil cereza pero antes que pudiese siquiera presionar el botón de la cápsula, Yamcha con una energía totalmente directa se la destruyó en las manos.

— ¿Te vas después de haber tenido una buena tarde conmigo? ¿Solo así, me usas y me dejas? —comentó con sarcasmo. — ¿quitaste tus ganas de sexo y me dejas en total desolación?

— Cretino, por eso Bulma jamás regresó contigo, y es por eso que Vegeta es mucho mejor hombre que tu —encaró disponiéndose a partir, pero el beisbolista se interponía constantemente. — ¿me puedes dejar caminar en paz por favor?

El lobo del desierto había perdido la paciencia escuchando cada insulto, cada comparación, sujetando entre sus manos violentamente el rostro delicado de la muchacha, la besó contra su voluntad y con el simple movimiento de uno de sus dedos la dejó inconsciente.  
Tights despertó en un cuarto oscuro, en él la luz del pasillo bajo la ranura de la puerta iluminaba un poco el lugar atestado de cajas y distintos instrumentos que no lograba distinguir. Estaba atada de manos con cuerdas ásperas que lastimaban sus muñecas hasta el nivel en que su piel se rasgaba con facilidad al tacto de la fricción, sus labios se hallaban sellados en cinta adhesiva, el cabello miel le caía por el rostro cruzándose sobre sus ojos, al cabo de centrar su mirada, dilatando al máximo sus pupilas, advirtió la presencia de un frasco pequeño en tamaño conteniendo en su interior un liquido color azul que cubría la mitad de su capacidad. Brillaba entre la oscuridad de la habitación, estaba en una urna precintada, y en ella una manguera delgada sobresalía por la superficie.

Busco la manera de desatarse intentando quitar las cuerdas de sus muñecas pero el movimiento tras la puerta y el sonido de una llave introduciéndose en la cerradura, regresó hasta donde había despertado y con los ojos entrecerrados intento observar lo que acontecía.

Yamcha notoriamente demacrado ingreso cerrando prontamente la puerta a sus espaldas, caminaba con dificultad, al respirar se escuchaba un silbido proveniente de su boca como si estuviese enfermo de alguna afección pulmonar, sudaba y se restregaba los ojos tratando de no decaer, al llegar ante aquel recipiente brillante, ambas rodillas sujetaron su cuerpo en el suelo, tomo la manguerilla y con una dolorosa demostración que lo hizo gemir estruendosamente permitió que una buena cantidad de aquel fluido se introdujera en su cuerpo, el dolor que sentía se notaba a leguas, un par de lagrimas sucumbieron fuera de sus ojos, golpeando con fuerza el suelo destruyendo la madera, vociferaba sonidos guturales fuera de sus labios, sufriendo fisicamente por lo que hacía. Cuando los gritos ya parecían desgarrarle la garganta, se quito la manguerilla y se echo al suelo donde vigorosos espasmos lo sacudían, ella ante tal situación se aparto de allí con cuidado para no ser vista retornando a cerrar sus ojos para evitar seguir contemplando la espeluznante fase. Una vez que los alaridos de tortura cesaron, él se acerco a la muchacha rubia, lamió su rostro de manera cruel, le quito el cabello sobre los ojos, y susurrándole al oído dijo: _Sé que estas despierta, llama a Bulma y di exactamente lo que digo, si no lo haces, tu morirás sin que nadie jamás lo sepa_

— ¿Qué… que estas haciendo? —temerosa no supo otra cosa más que preguntar.

— Descubrí accidentalmente que esa maravilla que ves allí no sirve solo para duplicar cosas, si no también para volverte mas fuerte, y ya que yo no sería ningún rival para Vegeta, ¿Por qué arriesgarme duplicando a ese bastardo Saiyajin? Había una alta posibilidad en que la copia tuviera su misma maldita personalidad y se negase a hacer lo que digo, así que dije ¿Por qué no introducirlo en mi y ver que pasa?, de todas formas si muero nadie sabrá porqué y me revivirán. Aunque… también tiene otras propiedades que no necesitan mayor explicación —menciono con total jubilo. — ¿Quieres verlo? —sonrió. Arranco sin mayor cuidado un mechón de cabello rubio, lo presiono en sus manos restregándolo en restos de fluido que aun goteaban de su pecho, y su figura cambio a la de la muchacha. — ¿ya ves por que Bulma prefirió no comercializar esto? ¿Por qué C.C no quiso hacerlo público? Dura bastante poco, y el gasto de energía por mantener el cambio es mayor pero es una real maravilla —dejo caer los cabellos que tenia en su mano y volvió a ser el mismo de antes corporalmente. — ah, esto es magnifico

— No … por favor… ¿te das cuenta lo que haces, Yamcha? ¿puedes ver en lo que te estas convirtiendo? ¿Cómo llegaste a eso?

— tú no me conoces —reprendió rebuscando entre las cajas a su alrededor.

— Tienes razón, no te conozco lo suficiente, pero no eres en absoluto el muchacho que conocí antes cuando eras novio de mi hermana, eras un joven tímido, calmado, con ambiciones como cualquiera pero eras una buena persona, y ahora que te conocí mejor hasta hace unos días seguías siéndolo. Sé que quizás estas afligido por todo lo que ha pasado, pero…

— ¿Afligido? dieciséis malditos años de mi vida gastados en ella, la ame y la amo como nadie nunca podrá hacerlo, y en tres años se embaraza de ese maldito que solo tenia como propósito asesinarnos, el hizo más que yo en tres putos años, se va y la deja cuando se le da la gana, ¡ni siquiera estuvo presente cuando Trunks nacio! ¡YO SI! ¿y que recibo? ¿un 'seamos amigos'? Ella no vio absolutamente nada del sacrificio que hice, he estado más presente en sus vidas que Vegeta, quiero a Trunks como si fuese mi hijo, intente, maldita sea, saben que intente de buena manera estar con ella, no sabes cuantas veces me desvele junto a ella cuando Trunks era un bebe y enfermaba mientras ese bastardo partía al espacio sin decir una palabra, todos esos días en que estuve acompañándola para que no sintiera la soledad de estar criando sola a un niño, ¡Y NO VIO NADA DE ESO! —protesto lanzando al suelo todo lo que tenía cerca. — hice todo de buena forma y nada funciono, no me quedó más elección

— Ya no te ama, entiende, la perdiste con tus constantes infidelidades, ¿crees que mi hermana se sentía bien al ver todas esas asquerosas revistas poner su nombre en la palestra solo porque tu le eras infiel? Si era la mujer perfecta, ¿por qué lo hiciste entonces? ¡TÚ LA PERDISTE, Y CON ESTO LA PERDERÁS PARA SIEMPRE!

El guerrero ahincó hacia la escritora y sujetándole del cuello la mantuvo en el suelo.  
— Cállate, no vuelvas a decir algo como eso o te…

— ¿O qué? ¿me mataras? Vegeta te asesinará en unos segundos

— Veremos si puede hacerlo ahora que tengo a mi aliado conmigo. Ten, llama a Bulma y dile que te ayude —interpuso ante ella uno de los tantos teléfonos que guardaba en una de las cajas.

— No

— Hazlo, no permitas que mi amabilidad se vaya

— No —repitió escupiéndole en la cara. — eres patético

El cuerpo delgado de la muchacha quedo atrapado contra la pared, Yamcha se había vuelto más alto, más grande, y su piel estaba enmarcada en venas con notorios destellos azules, ahora era claramente más poderoso, y la misericordia no tenia cabida en sus pensamientos. — hazlo

Víctima del miedo y acechada por aquellos ojos negros terroríficos no tuvo más elección que recitar su dialogo tal y como habían acordado. '_Bulma… ayúdame_' expresó antes que el beisbolista destrozara en cosa de segundos el teléfono que tenía en sus manos. La soltó del calvario solo para cubrirle de nuevo los labios con cinta, y la ató a un extremo de la habitación en un trozo de metal que sobresalía del suelo.  
— sería una pena que hicieras una tontería y tuviera que lastimarte, de verdad, no me gustaría hacerlo, después de todo eres una chica excelente no solo como acompañante también como amante. Así que por favor, mantente al margen ¿si? —dio un guiño y cerró la puerta.

En lo alto del cielo, Bulma aferrada a los brazos de Vegeta, ocultando su rostro del gélido viento que golpeaba contra sus cuerpos, trataba de analizar la situación en la cual se encontraba su hermana, pues en total sorpresa esa llamada llegó hasta ella. Desde un accidente causado en su viaje, hasta una especie de secuestro por alguno de sus enemigos empresarios que intentaban hacerse con sus experimentos sucumbían en las ideas que no lograba hilar.

— ¿puedes sentir su Ki? —apesadumbrada la de cabello azul añoraba que su hermana sea donde estuviese no fuera en malas condiciones.

— Si

— Entonces apresúrate

— Si voy más rápido podría lastimarte —aseguró. — voy a una velocidad en que tu cuerpo lo resista

— Déjame sacar una de mis naves

— No, eso sería ir más lento, si sigues quejándote te dejaré caer —recrimino hastiado por las constantes palabrerías que expelía sin descanso. — Llegaremos —aseveró sin decir una palabra nuevamente, ni siquiera para responder lo que Bulma preguntaba.

Tal como imaginaba, el Saiyajin descendió frente a la casa de Yamcha. Las penumbras se apoderaban de todo el lugar pues aquel sitio iluminaba por si solo la soledad del desierto pero esta vez no ocurría aquello. — ¿estás segura que era ella quien llamaba?

— Por supuesto —Bulma se precipito imprudente a ingresar, pero el guerrero la sujeto con firmeza y la posicionó a su espalda. — No seas tonta

— deja ya de decirme así —contesto enfadada por el insistente tono vituperador que recibía. — quiero saber como está mi hermana

— Pues entonces cállate y camina, no podrás saberlo si no piensas antes de actuar

La ceja de Bulma palpitaba irritadamente, si había algo que detestaba a sobremanera era cuando le hacían callar y le daban ordenes, sobre todo si eso derivaba de Vegeta, pero esta vez lo acepto solo porque la situación lo ameritaba.

Llegando a la entrada el Saiyajin no escatimo en cortesía y dando un golpe certero destrozo en miles de fragmentos la puerta principal. La oscuridad cubría hasta los más pequeños rincones y el silencio desolador no aportaba demasiado, Bulma conocía lo suficiente aquella casa por lo que se precipitó a encender las luces pero no dio resultado, quitó entonces de su bolsillo un pequeño anillo y usándolo para adornar su dedo a la vez una luz amarilla de potencia más que suficiente iluminó lo que había a su paso. — Si, sabia que en algún momento necesitaría esto

A pesar de que ahora podían ver no podían encontrar nada ni a nadie, no habían sonidos ni olores, la casa parecía solitaria. El silencio de la noche ingresaba estrepitosamente a sus oídos, la resonancia de los insectos rechinando sus patas para producir música se escuchaba con total facilidad, la brisa que ingresaba por la abertura de lo que antes era la puerta principal se presentaba con su natural melodía de soledad.

— ¿Estás seguro que ella está aquí? —preguntó imprudente dudando de las capacidades del guerrero.

— ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? ¡Claro que si!

— Pregunte solo para estar seguros —respondió molesta. — ¿Tights, puedes escucharme?

Vegeta caminaba por los alrededores algo desconcertado por el total silencio, sabia que nada bueno salía de esas situaciones. Concentrado en los leves sonidos que podía percibir, propio de la perspicacia que tenia logró proteger adecuadamente a la mujer a su lado cuando una de las paredes explotó para dar paso al cuerpo voluptuoso del beisbolista. Tomo a Bulma y la quito del paso implacable de aquel sujeto dejándola a salvo en una esquina, protegiéndola a sus espaldas.

— ¡¿Yamcha? —grito algo perpleja al ver el radical cambio físico. El cuerpo del deportista cambió considerablemente de tamaño, era tal la magnitud de sus músculos que parecía totalmente desfigurado, las venas marcadas en su cuerpo tenían destellos azules que llegaban a sus ojos los cuales se iluminaban de vez en cuando en pequeños fulgores, el cabello le había crecido hasta los hombros en cosa de días a la par de su altura; a simple vista calculó que el metro ochenta de él fácilmente había llegado a más de dos , inclusive la voz que recordaba de aquel lobo del desierto se había agravado a un tono que provocaba profundo temor.

— ¿Qué pretendes, sabandija? ¿De verdad piensas que eres rival para mi? Aunque hayas cambiado a ser un montón de músculos mal formados no podrás conmigo, basta de tanta estupidez si no quieres que te mate —increpó el Saiyajin pero sus palabras solo lograron enfadar aún más a Yamcha.

— No te perdonaré todo lo que hiciste, estás acabado

Antes que pudiera atacar, Vegeta de un puñetazo lo envío a gran velocidad fuera de la casa hacia el extenso desierto que rodeaba. — Busca a Tights rápido, me encargaré de este estúpido. —Allí, una batalla descomunal se forjó tal como en ocasiones anteriores pero ahora el poder de Yamcha había aumentado considerablemente, si bien para Vegeta seguía sin ser un problema, vio la oportunidad de gastar algo de energías limpiamente.

— Vaya, te has superado, ya no eres una simple porquería —mencionó antes de darle una patada en el rostro, la sangre comenzó a descender por el labio haciéndolo enfurecer.

— Deja de burlarte de mi —chistó arrebatando la ira con puñetazos que eran retenidos y esquivados por la agilidad del Saiyajin. — no te basto con quitarme a mi mujer, sigues humillándome, no, no te lo perdonaré

Vegeta río con total jubilo ante tales palabras. Ciertamente la satisfacción de provocar esas humillaciones al terrícola que más detestaba era algo que hacía mucho anhelaba, disfrutaba con un placer inexplicable denigrar y degradar a aquel individuo, y es por eso que alargaba cada ataque y contraataque, le gustaba sentir la rabia e ira de aquel terrícola despreciable sucumbir ante su inmenso e incomparable poder. — no me perdones, atácame con todo lo que tengas —incitaba en vano, golpe que el ex-luchador propinada, Vegeta lo detenía o esquivaba y es que el corpulento cuerpo nuevo del humano solo lo ralentizaba aún mas; los impactos dados por el Saiyajin eran descargados con leve poder, suficiente para dejar lesiones y heridas cortantes en la piel pero no para asesinarlo, se divertía usando al terrícola como un saco de boxeo, el regocijo que percibía por lastimarlo hasta provocar heridas profundas, destrozarle la piel, pero sobre todo su orgullo, era innegablemente inmenso.

— ¿eso era todo? —se mofó al observar como Yamcha agotado por aquella batalla se arrodilló en el suelo para recuperar el aliento. — Creí que tenías algo más para quien se quedó con la mujer que según tus propias palabras era tuya ¿no?, que fácil te rindes ante quien la embarazó a solo 3 años de convivir bajo el mismo techo, quien te asesinó con su llegada, ¿Qué magnifica historia, no crees? Nunca serás rival para mi desde ningún punto de vista, el poder es mio, Bulma es mía y no eres más que un insecto molesto que piensa poder derrotarme, mírate, lo que te has hecho a ti mismo para estar a mi nivel, ja! ¿acaso no pensaste en que a más tamaño menor velocidad? Que imbécil eres

Las heridas en su cuerpo no eran absolutamente nada comparadas con las heridas que el antiguo mercenario espacial estaba produciendo en su orgullo. Todo era cierto, había demasiado verdad en esas palabras, él había perdido no solo en la batalla también a la mujer que amaba, la había perdido totalmente y estaba ese bastardo allí para restregárselo en su cara. La voz lacerante como una navaja de Vegeta se introducía con perspicacia en sus tímpanos, cada palabra clavaba una daga oxidada en su cuerpo, cada frase era más despectiva que la anterior, porque cada oración contenía una porción de efectividad mayor. Estaba acabado, lo sabía, había caído, _¿y ahora que_? se preguntaba sintiendo como el poder iba descendiendo, como su gran tamaño iba de apoco disminuyendo. Por el rabillo del ojo veía como Vegeta lo rodeaba haciendo una especie de círculo para humillarlo, pero sabía que la confianza ganada y el ego del Saiyajin podía ser usado en su contra, al menos lo intentaría ahora, en su última oportunidad.

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Ojalá haya logrado expresar correctamente lo que imaginaba (aunque aún me falta mucho por aprender a escribir -snif-), me divertí bastante creando este capítulo, espero que ustedes puedan disfrutarlo de la misma manera en que yo! Gracias por sus reviews, cada uno tiene un lugar especial :)!_


	24. El pacto

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama y sus secuaces. **

* * *

_"(...) Hay errores en la vida que aunque intentemos remediar sus consecuencias, éstas solo quedarán como una pequeña venda sobre una gran herida"._

* * *

**Capitulo veinticuatro: El pacto**

Presurosa y temerosa buscó por toda la casa en penumbras algún rastro de su hermana mayor, la desesperación carcomía sus entrañas torcidas por los nervios que atacaban cada musculo de su cuerpo prácticamente entumido, en su febril búsqueda dio con una puerta oculta tras un gran estante de licores vacíos perfectamente adornados para disimular la existencia de lo que tras ellos se encontrase. Lanzó las botellas de vidrio con exasperación dejando los fragmentos regados por todo el pasillo, y arrancó el estante de madera caoba. Como en primer intento no logro abrir ésta, pronunció el nombre de su hermana esperanzada es que pudiera alguien responder. Un sollozo ahogado se escuchó, un lamento de sufrimiento apenas perceptible, movió incesante la manilla de acero ensangrentada, pero el líquido rojo y la falta de la llave de aquella puerta impidió su ingreso, cogió una silla cercana y atacó sin benevolencia la entrada, trozos de madera se desprendían golpeando su rostro, magullándolo, pero nada importaba consigo si lograba con ello encontrarse con Tights. Cuando logró abrirse paso, corrió hacia ella, le quitó con suma prisa la cinta que presionaba sus labios carcomidos por el abrasivo pegamento, liberó sus atadas manos y la abrazó fuerte. La muchacha de cabello miel poseía rasguños profundos en su rostro, las muñecas estaban lastimadas por las escabrosas cuerdas que inclusive detenían el torrente sanguíneo, su cuello poseía una herida bermellón que le adornaba con desdén y su mirada era suficiente para que sin palabras pudiésemos entender la angustia por la que había pasado.

— Lo siento mucho, lo siento —decía la de cabellos azules mientras intentaba levantar a la escritora, quién le pedía que no siguiera disculpándose, de todas formas no era su culpa.

— Es mi culpa, fueron mis experimentos los que lo transformaron, por mi culpa consumió cada basura… por mi culpa él se convirtió en este monstruo

— Bulma… él… él ha estado… —un simple movimiento de ojos fue suficiente para dar entender lo que sucedía sin tener que hablar en ello haciendo que la científica se encontrase con el frasco que aun mantenía rastros de azul fluido. — Vi como lo introducía directo a su pecho –expresó entre quejidos por el dolor que cargaba.

— ¿¡Qué?! Yamcha es un estúpido —la de ojos azules tomó el frasco vacío entre sus dedos pero lo dejó caer sin intención cuando de manera casual golpeo las puertas de la alacena a su costado y estas se abrieron dejando ver en su interior una cantidad descomunal de cápsulas color verde que contenían el distintivo de Corporación Capsula. — ¿Qué demonios? No, no, no, no puede ser

— ¿Hermana, estás bien, que es eso? —a pesar de que las fuerzas no la acompañaban, Tights se puso de pie y caminó encorvada hasta donde se encontraba ella. — ¿Qué son?

— Estas son capsulas de entrenamiento que hice hace mucho tiempo, lo había creado para Vegeta pero él nunca quiso recibirlas, podríamos llamarlas como esteroides, con lo obstinado y orgulloso que es nunca quiso consumirlas, aumentan fuerza, resistencia, velocidad, pero Yamcha sabía que solo estaban hechas para el organismo de los saiyajin, solo ellos podrían resistir a algo como esto, su poder es desmesurado, incapaz de funcionar en seres humanos, maldición, quizás desde cuando las estaba robando, ahora entiendo el cambio de personalidad, la combinación que ha hecho es fatal

— ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar si consume ambas?

— No estoy segura, pero su cuerpo podría desintegrarse, y su mente… debe estar pasando por cuadros de paranoide terribles, es un estúpido, como se atrevió a hacer semejante barbarie

— Lo introducía directo en su pecho, ¿eso pudo agravar algo?

— ¿Directo en su pecho, quieres decir… corazón?

— Si

— Debo decírselo a Vegeta

— Espera, ¿Qué sucede ahora?

— Nunca pude hacer las pruebas pertinentes pero si dices que lo introducía en su corazón lo más seguro es que esté siendo controlado, los cuadros paranoide serían intermitentes pero si el corazón es el principal afectado, es más grave

— Pero Vegeta es fuerte

— Si, eso no me preocupa, pero debo prevenirlo, hay que quitar toda esa porquería que consumió, si continua en este estado es alguien sumamente peligroso y antes de que lo asesine debo advertirle que todo es remediable

— ¿Estás loca?¿Piensas salir en medio de la batalla de esos dos como si nada?

— Es la única manera de evitar que Yamcha muera, y que otra persona sea lastimada —dio un último suspiro y partió presurosa.

La arena del gélido desierto se mezclaba con la incipiente oscuridad que parecía devorar los cuerpos de dos guerreros en plena batalla, la brisa elevaba aún más el polvo de tierra árida ensamblando en los rostros de quienes decidiera encontrarse plenamente con el.

— ¡Vegeta! debemos limpiar su cuerpo —chistó la científica apareciendo ante ellos salvaguardándose a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas?

— Yamcha estuvo consumiendo de mis experimentos, ¿recuerdas los esteroides que había creado para ti? fulminó su corganismo terriblemente, está siendo controlado ahora por sus propios impulsos, no es él realmente

Una blandida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del Saiyajin seguido de una insidiosa risotada que provocaba mayor resonancia a causa del eco acompañante fiel del vasto páramo — Pero qué patético eres estúpida porquería, valerte de químicos para conseguir un cambio, sí que eres imbécil. Y tú, Bulma, te dije que tiraras toda esa basura

Indignada por aquel ofensivo comentario, la muchacha se preparó para la discusión— Discúlpame, pero no es para nada basura, son investigaciones bastantes revolucionarias, creadas por una mente brillante como la mía, además los estaba usando como base de otros estudios

— Sí, claro, y ahora este insecto ha logrado volverse una molestia, al menos hubieras evitado comentárselo al tarado este

— Jamás pensé que llegaría a hacer una cosa así, no vuelvas a mencionar que mis creaciones son porquería

— Para la próxima cuando te diga que algo es un desperdicio, solo tíralo y nos evitaremos problemas como este

En eso, aprovechando el descuido de la discusión que mantenían, el beisbolista fue directo contra Bulma sujetándola por la espalda sin que Vegeta pudiera siquiera rebatir su intento de huida.

—¿Pero qué haces? —preguntó la de cabellos azules intentando zafarse siendo completamente inútil, los grandes brazos de aquel guerrero cubrían casi por completo su cuerpo delgado, sentía la presión que este provocaba, y la respiración entrecortada por el agarre imperturbable le impedían hablar con sus singulares gritos.

— ¡Aléjate de ella pedazo de basura! —expresó enfurecido el Saiyajin, acercándose con celeridad dejando que los corpúsculos del desierto formaran una estela nebulosa a su espalda.

— No se te ocurra hacer una tontería Vegeta si lo haces la… la mataré

— ¡Já! Déjate de estupideces, suéltala, esto es entre tú y yo

— ¡Hablo en serio! —bramó aferrándola aún más, comprimiendo el delicado nívea cuerpo de la científica entre sus brazos deformes por el exceso de químicos, posicionó una de sus manos al cuello de ella y la otra en la cadera. — No querrás que asesine a tamaña belleza —susurró impregnando su labio en la mejilla sonrosada de la mujer. — sabes Vegeta, entendí que ya no tengo oportunidad alguna con Bulma, que ya ni siquiera quizás vuelva a hablarme, y si, todo lo que dijiste es cierto, es tuya, pero… nunca olvides que fue mía primero. —descendió su mano izquierda con suma dilación acariciando la silueta de la mujer, dio especial énfasis en los pechos y la cintura, oliendo con perversidad el aroma de su cabello y piel. — huele exactamente igual a cuando la conocí, tocarla se siente igual a cuando éramos unos adolescentes, ¿recuerdas las veces en que te desnude en noches como esta? ¿Cuándo fuiste mía teniendo el desierto como único testigo?

— ¡Insecto! —Vegeta se abalanzo enrabiado por el atrevimiento que el terrícola tenía con su mujer, pero se detuvo cuando Yamcha encendió una energía en su mano y se cubrió con el cuerpo de la de cabellos azules.

— Quieto, y escucha. No quiero hacerle daño, realmente no me importa si está contigo o conmigo ahora, pero quiero que escuches. Bulma fue mía primero, ¿Cómo se siente saber que alguien más la tocó, la llevo a la cama, la hizo suya? ¿Cómo se siente saber que un insignificante insecto, una basura terrícola como yo tal cual dices, la poseyó a plenitud en su juventud, le arrebató su más dulce virginidad, la transformo en su amante? Soy un simple humano, y tú el príncipe de tu raza ¿Qué sentimientos tienes ahora? Porque aunque lo niegues, los tienes, estás hirviendo de ira al saber que es verdad. No es tan humillante que tú te quedaras con ella, porque de todas formas eras mejor que yo si lo queremos ver desde ese punto, tienes más títulos de los que ostentar, pero la tuve primero y la volví a tener ¿lo sabias no? Cuando te fuiste, y la dejaste allí, tan desolada, despechada, sedienta de cariño, afecto, estuve ahí de nuevo y la tuve para mí

— ¡Qué estás diciendo! —la muchacha gritó con las fuerzas que pudo al escuchar tamañas mentiras pero fue paralizada con una mano sobre su boca.

Vegeta se veía exasperado, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y no podía dejar de escuchar con total repugnancia al terrícola. Cuando el lobo del desierto comenzó a envenenarle los oídos, el Saiyajin bajo la mirada, atendiendo a cada nueva palabra como una punzante clavada en el corazón.

— La abandonaste demasiado tiempo, una mujer como ella no hay que despreciarla, después de todo es bella e inteligente, característica de muy pocas, con un carácter enceguecedor además millonaria, muchos quisieran estar en tu lugar. La menospreciaste y yo la amé, la rechazaste y yo la acepte, la abandonaste y yo la acompañe, la humillaste y yo la alenté. ¿Quién estaba perdiendo? Una lástima que ahora la vayas a perder para siempre —estaba dispuesto a asesinar a la mujer en ese instante pero ella logró hablar.

— Tienes razón —expreso quitándose con delicadeza la mano del guerrero. —ahora que lo veo de esta forma, tú has merecido mi amor, él siempre me ha lastimado de alguna u otra forma, ni siquiera sé si soy importante para él como sé que lo soy para ti — Bulma como pudo, se giró y lo besó. Los ojos de Yamcha descansaron tras sus parpados para saborear el beso cálido recibido de aquella mujer, Vegeta por su parte, comenzó a hervir en su interior, una vena palpitaba sobre la cien demostrándose el cólera que le acompañaba, cuando estaba dispuesto a atacar sin importar nada, ella le miro sin despegar sus labios de los de él, señalando de esa forma una manguera que yacía a un costado, la mano que acariciaba la mejilla del beisbolista la bajó hasta el pecho donde con un leve toque de sus dedos le dio a entender qué debía hacer.

Sin esperar cogió la manguerilla y sin el mínimo cuidado la introdujo en el pecho del terrícola tal como ella le había indicado.

—Sujétalo Vegeta, yo expulsare todo —succionó de un extremo con premura y el líquido mezclado comenzó a salir de él, paso de un tono aqua a un negro azabache que caía como gotas de ácido al suelo, levantando una estela de humo con olor a putrefacción y azufre.  
El Saiyajin lo mantenía inmóvil en el suelo a pesar de los constantes movimientos bruscos por intentar zafarse, le presionaba con hostilidad los brazos contra la tierra y las piernas sobre el rostro le impedía un natural movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿era necesario que hicieras eso? —increpó notoriamente molesto por lo acontecido, no solo le fastidiaba la situación, si no que además resonaban aún las palabras del terrícola impregnadas en sus oídos.

— No te pongas celoso ahora, no es un buen momento

— Bah! Por supuesto que no estoy celoso, pero al menos hubieras comentado tu plan antes de que lo hicieras, así no habría perdido tiempo

— ¿En qué momento? No había lugar para explicaciones, ¡Vegeta lo estas ahogando, déjalo respirar!

Al cabo de unos minutos, a pesar de los intentos, el líquido negro parecía no querer detenerse, y Yamcha parecía no tener mejora.

— No está funcionando, ¿ahora qué? —el príncipe golpeó de forma súbita en la cien del guerrero dejándolo inconsciente para evitar seguir conteniendolo.

— Lo llevare al laboratorio, intenta que continúe inconsciente iré por mi hermana

— Me lo llevare primero —expresó malhumorado.

— Átalo en la mesa de mi laboratorio, y por favor no lo lastimes

— Debería matarlo

— ¡No!

— Apresúrate o lo haré —dicho eso voló a gran velocidad hasta Corporación Capsula para hacer lo planeado.

Bulma se llevó consigo a Tights hasta Corporación Capsula donde la dejó a cargo de uno de los médicos de cabecera para ir donde esperaban ambos guerreros. Lo encontró tal y como lo esperaba, atado de pies y manos a la mesa de trabajo por energías creadas por el Saiyajin perfectamente adecuadas a las articulaciones del deportista

— Consumió dos tipos de sustancias, además de darle mayor resistencia, fuerza y poder, también controlaron sus emociones y su personalidad, lo transformaron y lo manipularon. Debo encontrar la forma de contrarrestar eso. Necesito que le tomes una muestra de sangre, ten. —entrego a Vegeta una jeringa proporcional al tamaño del brazo con una aguja lo suficientemente gruesa capacitada para atravesar las venas enardecidas del guerrero a la que el príncipe sin protestar utilizo de forma descortés y violenta. Extrajo la sangre de un tono oscuro, anormal en textura y olor, para que la científica pudiera analizarla, en base al estudio encontró signos de una notoria mutación de ADN y a la vez de forma intrínseca la respuesta venía en ella, pero el terrícola reacciono tratando nuevamente de huir volviendo a ser golpeado un par de veces por el Saiyajin quedando inconscientes.

— ¡Hey! no lo golpees demasiado fuerte, puedes matarlo

Vegeta no respondió y se mantuvo de brazos cruzados sujetando la espalda a la mesa de trabajo en tanto ella buscaba referencias en su computadora. Después de un par de horas halló una viable solución.

Pero el lobo del desierto abrió los ojos en un espasmo involuntario, su cuerpo sucumbía ante un ataque epiléptico que no cesaba, una espuma blanca con rasgos verdosos descendían de su boca, el Saiyajín al intentar sostenerlo recibió una gota sobre uno de los guantes el cual comenzó a destrozarse bajo aquel tacto corrosivo, aquella espuma era ácido capaz de desintegrar lo que se interpusiese a su paso.

— ¡Qué fue lo que te hiciste, Yamcha! —gritaba la muchacha intentado ingresar la aguja con sedantes en alguna de las venas destellantes, pero ni siquiera Vegeta era capaz de sujetar por completo el movimiento involuntario del terrícola, una espesa neblina acompañaba la fermentada secreción la que no tardó demasiado en que esta humeante respuesta al toque del ácido afectara los sentidos, aspirar aquel humo producía mareos y un desmedido cansancio, la respiración se agitaba al absorberlo, toda energía en el cuerpo parecía desaparecer. Así mismo sucedió con el Dr. Brief quien había llegado a ayudarles, todos en el mismo cuarto parecían desvanecerse a excepción de Vegeta. Pretendió hacer todo por si solo pero desistió deteniendo a la muchacha antes de que cayera completamente contra el suelo, liberando al beisbolista quien continuaba convulsionando sin parar.

— ¿Bulma? —Mencionaba dando pequeños toques en su rostro, acercándola a su cuerpo para despertarla. Aquella neblina se transformó en una espesa bruma que impedía observar a más de un metro de distancia, sin embargo notó como el terrícola ascendía hacia el techo del laboratorio, su figura ensombrecida se advertía con dificultad, ya no era un deforme lleno de músculos inflados, pero bastaron milisegundos para que retornara a un tamaño al doble, el cuerpo encorvado y alaridos de dolor se escuchaban por toda la mansión. Cuando Vegeta acaparó posición de guardia, éste hablo entre quejidos.

— No… no puedo controlarme —expresó el beisbolista quejumbroso. De un salto destrozó el techo del laboratorio y desapareció en las lejanías del firmamento. Con aquel agujero la neblina se fue tras el guerrero, Vegeta desistió de seguirlo y se concentró en que Bulma despertara. Una vez la niebla se esfumo en el infinito del cielo estrellado, la muchacha de cabello azul y su padre comenzaron a despertar.

— ¿Y Yamcha? —preguntó la científica tratando de erguirse aun algo mareada. — ¿Qué sucedió?

— La espuma de su boca esparcía una especie de neblina que afecto solo a ustedes dos, al parecer solo los humanos son sensibles a lo que ese bastardo lleva cargando en su cuerpo

— ¿Lo… lo mat…?

— No. —interrumpió. — se fue por su cuenta

— Es peligroso que vaya por ahí —increpo intentado caminar deprisa pero estuvo a punto de caer volviendo a ser sujetada por el Saiyajin. — causó una intoxicación en su propio organismo, la mezcla que hizo de cada componente lo volvió una bomba de tiempo, su propio odio lo está controlando, y cada parte de su cuerpo es tóxica, al menos para nosotros los humanos

— ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos entonces? —preguntó hastiado por la situación. Para él era simple, si Yamcha era un peligro debía ser eliminado, y él tenía la capacidad suficiente para hacerlo, podía fácilmente desaparecer el problema de raíz.

— Sé que piensas que matándolo todo se solucionará en un segundo, pero no, no te permitiré que hagas eso. Debe haber otra forma, una manera de calmarlo para poder extraer todo de su cuerpo, si logramos quitar el veneno es posible que vuelva a la normalidad

— ¿es posible? ¡O sea que ni siquiera sabes si funcionará!

— ¡Debemos intentarlo!, no hay otra alternativa

— La hay

— ¡Si muere ya no lo podremos revivir, lo sabes!

Una vena palpitaba en la cien del guerrero con total frustración. Nunca nadie le había dicho que hacer a excepción de Bulma. Por alguna extraña razón siempre lograba que él hiciera lo que ella quisiera, la obstinada mujer siempre se salia con la suya. — Bien, matarlo no será primera opción, pero si tu plan no funciona pondremos en marcha el mío

— ¡Vegeta!

— Bulma, espera —menciono el Dr. Brief intercediendo en la discusión marital. — Vegeta tiene razón, si nada funciona no tenemos alternativa, Yamcha es una bomba que en cualquier momento detonará, esto puede pasar a mayores y lo sabes, hija, si no se puede limpiar su organismo, entonces no quedará otra forma…

— Pero… —Ella lo sabía desde antes, sabía que una de las maneras, y era posible que fuese la única que sirviera, él debía morir. Lo supo cuando lo vio en aquel estado, con el cuerpo intoxicado, manipulado por sus propios sentimientos nocivos. Pero no desistiría, no asesinarían a uno de sus amigos, porque a pesar de todo, lo era. — Está bien —mencionó en un suspiro. — Pero prométeme que harás lo que te diga para intentar ayudarlo, que seguirás mi plan hasta el final, si ya nada funciona, podrás hacerlo a tu modo, pero por favor, ayúdame a ayudarlo —pidió a Vegeta extendiendo su mano para cerrar el trato. El Saiyajin miro unos instantes el gesto de la mujer, para luego quedarse impregnado en aquellos ojos azules, observándolo ilusionada. No Retribuyo el contacto de manos pero un simple movimiento con el rostro fue suficiente para sellar el trato.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Pretendía publicar este capítulo en Abril cuando se cumplía dos años desde que comencé este FIC pero no fue posible. Gracias a todas y todos los que han seguidos por dos años la historia, sobre todo por la paciencia que han tenido por esperar! ya no puedo prometer que publicare seguido o que intentare hacerlo en menos de un mes porque es totalmente incierto, pero si puedo decir que jamás abandonaré hasta terminarlo! de nuevo, gracias infinitas! nos leemos :)


End file.
